Seeds of Darkness
by HubrisP
Summary: Krane Hibiki starts off his life as the Supreme Commander of ZAFT and alongside Rau Le Creuset as he works to track down his remaining siblings, warning, this is not connected to the Dark Destiny serise however some DD characters may appear
1. Phase 0

**Gundam Seed – Seeds of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny. **

**Phase 0 – G-Weapon Project at Heliopolis **

The Supreme Commander of ZAFT going by the name of Krane Hibiki had worked fruitfully to determine the power of the G-Weapon Project and replicate that power before the G-Weapons were being completed at Heliopolis which two of his siblings and one of his cousins were busy working on before stealing some of the Prototypes for their own, meanwhile Krane left with Rau Le Creuset to observe their victory at Heliopolis and the capturing of their new machines, however Krane had an odd feeling that the Earth Forces at Heliopolis had opened Pandora Box in their attempt to create superior Mobile Suites.

**Info – Sorry its short, it is simply the Introduction while like all my stories, require as is protocol. Review!! **


	2. Phase 1

**Phase 1 – Rise of the Strike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny. **

* * *

**25****th**** January, C.E. 71, 9:00am; Heliopolis: Highway, Car Renting Station **

Silvafra shuddered as she walked past the three Earth Forces members before heading over to a free car and starting it up with two of her family members being not far behind, the first was Richard Aras who was Krane Hibiki's undercover little brother as she was his sister while the other was Kasien Bethel who was genetically their cousin due to the research into the La Flaga Family, the three of them had been Krane's 'inside guys' when it came to the Heliopolis Project including the four Astray Mobile Suites which one had already been loaded with a copy of the data from each.

"So, are we going to expand on Krane's order and retrieve our own G-Weapons or are we going to let the spare soldiers notice the extra machines, what do you think Silvafra!?" asked Kasien as he looked to his right while driving.

"We should improvise, they only brought six red coats and there are exactly ten Mobile Suites not including that new Mobile Armour that everyone seems to be going on about, I think it is wise to make a move, I will leave in the Mobile Armour while you two deal with two of the new Mobile Suites!" announced Silvafra as she jumped out of the car with amazing elegance as it was speeding before she took off towards a hanger while looking at her watch "its almost time!"

"You will take the Millicent while I take Hawk!" announced Richard as they came to a stop near their own private hanger where two Mobile Suites were being stored without any guards because they believed that these two machines and the Mobile Armour were unmentioned except to those on the G-Weapon Project, Richard smiled like a hyena as he entered the hanger and headed over to the cradles to unlock the Mobile Suites.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Nazca-Class Destroyer: Vesalius, Bridge **

"Don't look so ill at ease Ades" smirked Rau as he floated about the bridge to get everything ready for the attack.

"_Reports say that there are more Mobile Suites than expected, therefore all our forces have been given the commands to destroy the spare Mobile Suites should they get the chance, if not then we will be in for a challenge_!" announced Krane over a transmission from his personal flagship which was covered by two Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyers.

"But surly we can wait to hear back to the council, I doubt it would be too late!" announced Ades and Krane _sighed_ while Rau answered.

"They will be too late, I have a 6th Sense about these types of things, if we don't destroy or capture those weapons then later we will pay with our lives!" announced Rau and Krane _nodded_ on his side of the transmission.

"_Their complement for their Assault Ship is quite extensive and therefore it is a variable possibility that they will load their Mobile Suites onto the Archangel, the Archangel itself is safe from all the small bombs we have placed and I want to see what a ship created from a Coordinator-Natural Engineering can do, after all the Varda was designed from data on the Archangel Project and Izumo-Class Battleships_" commented Krane as he relaxed on his side of the screen "_you will follow my lead and we should acquire victory!_"

"Very well" nodded Rau before signing off the transmission with a sigh.

* * *

**10:30am; Heliopolis: Morgenroete, Factory District **

Explosions rocked the area as Kira Yamato and his friend made their way into the factory area as they searched for a shelter in which to hide, the battle for the Strike, Rapture and Aegis continued on below as bullets soared through the heavens with some hitting their intended targets and others not. Outside on the highway it seemed that four of the G-Weapons were being activated by ZAFT Red Coates which one is a secret member of the Dark Celestials, the Blitz, Duel, Buster and Arrogance took to the air as they headed towards their Evac point in the Heliopolis central column.

"Down!" commanded a voice and Riel Bethel pushed Kira to the ground as a piece of the ceiling collapsed down above him, he tried to help himself up but collapsed under the pressure of the ceiling fragment.

"What are civilians doing in this district?" asked a voice curiously and a person wearing an OMNI Enforcers uniform "well?"

"We're looking for a shelter, there is one still functioning over there, can we head over there?" asked Kira politely while helping Riel out from under the slab of stone.

"Sure, I'm passing that way anyway, keep going and you should make it!" smiled the soldier before he headed off "also, the name is Ivan Azrael, fortunately for you two Coordinators I am not predigest like my father"

Once over the other side they managed to lose Cagalli in the shelter before it locked also but for some reason both Kira and Riel found themselves down by the two Mobile Suites which were prepared for lift off while in the next hanger over Ivan fought a female Coordinator for the hanger and the control over two Mobile Suites within it, forgoing the fight the female made its way towards the Mobile Suite however was shot by Ivan who jumped in not long afterwards, once inside it was confirmed that the Mobile Suite he was activating named the Chameleon was the only one other than the Astray Red Frame which had a full operation Natural O.S. After that everything happened so fast as Murrue was shot and a Morgenroete worker talked Riel into piloting the Rapture to safety, Athrun Zala meanwhile activated the Aegis and took to the air with the Strike and Rapture not far behind, the Morgenroete worker shuddered when she noticed the Black GINNs with heavy equipment strapped to them glaring in their directions with an unknown flag on the shoulder, the flag which Murrue commented belonged to the Dark Celestials Elites.

* * *

**11:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger Walkway **

"Heliopolis is secure" announced Andras as he walked over from the edge of the walkway from where Krane stood "the family members located at Heliopolis are bringing back the Moebius Shadow, the Millicent and the Hawk!"

"I see, have all of our GINNs prepare to withdraw, we've done what we came to do" smirked Krane as the Moebius Shadow was carried through into the hanger followed by the other Mobile Suites "I want your team to dissect their computer systems and degree whether the purpose of this venture was worth our time"

"There is one other thing, the first Natural O.S equipped design has been held by enemy hands and it is pilot by… Ivan Azrael" announced Andras and Krane nodded "isn't that bad!?"

"Ivan Azrael is nothing like his father, however a Natural O.S is dangerous, we must contain him and his Mobile Suite!" announced Krane as he looked down on the Mobile Suites before technicians could get to work on them "a shame that I can't use my Black CGUE, but I trashed it at Nova!"

"The Nuclear Gundams will be built from data on the G-Project, we need simply wait, for their completion!" announced Andras and Krane made a nod before heading off.

* * *

**12:00pm; Heliopolis: Highway, Factory District **

"Damn you!" yelled a Dark Celestial Pilot as he fired his Black GINN's MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun which the bullets bounced off the Phase Shift Armour of the Chameleon Gundam as it approached its target.

"Dark Celestial Elites!" snarled Ivan as he dodged Chameleon away from most of the shots to save battery power before skidding in and attacking using the "Trikeros" armed shield's Beam Sabre, the blade cut away the arm of the Black GINN which held the MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun causing the GINN to back off however it paused a moment before taking into the air when it received the message to retreat.

"Murrue, Eve, are you two piloting the Strike and the Rapture!?" questioned Ivan when he noticed the two Gundams deal with their own GINN and Black GINN which the Black GINN survived yet the normal GINN didn't.

"_No, it's us, Miss Murrue is injured and unconscious_" announced Kira over a transmission and the Strike headed over.

"_And Dr Eve is in fright, I think she wasn't born to get in Mobile Suites but rather to build them, where should we meet?_" asked Riel and Ivan sighed before making a decision.

"We'll gather at the nearby Park, there we will make our final decision on what to do!" announced Ivan before the Chameleon led the Strike and Rapture over to the large park area.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Meeting Room**

"You have all done admirably in your mission" nodded Krane as the Le Creuset Team as well as Richard, Silvafra and Kasien stood in a line before him "even you, Magic Bullet Of Dusk, I believe that you would deserve a rank in the Dark Celestials for your triumph!"

"All I require sir, is a new GINN so that I can go back out and smash the Strike, if you are willing sir!?" questioned Miguel Aiman as he saluted however Krane shook his head.

"As an Elite pilot you are entitled to a Gundam of your own, therefore I have replicated the G-Weapon Project's equipment and have begun building a Gundam of your own, it will be finished by the time you reach the PLANTs!" announced Krane with a smirk "the rest of you are to return to battle positions ready to ambush the Archangel, Athrun Zala is to join the main force with Richard and Kasien in attacking the Archangel, meanwhile Rau has to return to the Vesalius before we can arm up!"

"Yes sir!" saluted all the pilots before filling out of the meeting room while Krane made a face when it came to Athrun Zala, it seemed he was still worried about Kira Yamato but then again the reason that Krane had sent Athrun so that he could be his envoy and drag Kira back to him.

"Commander, it would seem that Le Creuset's CGUE has been disarmed, he managed to get the Armless CGUE back to the Vesalius" muttered Andras and Krane shrugged as he looked towards the room's computer screen.

"Very well, have all of out forces use a delta formation to spearhead the enemy force and put the fleet between the Earth Alliance's Assault Ship and the Moon, their most obvious route is to go straight for the Moon however I believe they will do things differently!" announced Krane "all forces are to begin their launch ceremony, let the GINNs from the Le Creuset Team deal with Heliopolis while ours will hold the line should the enemy make a move against out ship, prepare the Millicent and Hawk for launch!"

* * *

**1:30pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Hanger**

"Lieutenant Ramius!" announced Natarle as she gathered with the Archangel crew.

"Ensign Badgiruel" nodded Murrue as she walked towards the Ensign.

"I'm relieved to see that you're alright" announced Natarle Badgiruel as she saluted her superior.

"You as well, I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the Archangel, you do realize that you saved our lives" smiled Murrue as she returned her salute.

"Indeed" said Eve as she stepped forward "if you hadn't shown up when you did, Ensign Badgiruel, that CGUE likely would have destroyed the Rapture, and likely the Strike and others afterwards"

At that moment, the cockpits of the Chameleon, the Rapture, and the Strike opened and the three teenagers climbed out, the Archangel's crew stared in disbelief at the three teens climbing out of the three top secret mobile suits.

"Come on," said Chief Murdoch "what's going on here? Those machines were piloted by a couple of kids?"

"Lieutenant Ramius, Mrs. Kayo, what's going on here?" asked Badgiruel.

"Wow, now this is a surprise" the two officials were about to explain what happened, when a man interrupted, it seemed he had been the pilot of the Mobile Armour previously.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet," said Mu as he saluted, he was a blond haired man wearing a purple Earth Forces flight suit, the crew of the Archangel returned his salute.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th Special Division" announced Murrue as she explained her position in the military.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of the same division" announced Murrue as she too explained her position in the military.

"Eve Kayo of Morgenroete" explained Eve with a smile as she picked up the metal briefcase she had managed to retrieve in all the chaos which had been updated with all the projects that had started on Heliopolis.

"I'd like permission to come aboard, who's may I ask is in charge here?" nodded Mu with a kind smile.

"The captain and all of the officers of this ship all died in the explosions at the beginning of the attack" explained Ensign Natarle Badgiruel who looked hesitant for a moment before answering.

"What?" said Murrue in disbelief as she glanced at Natarle.

"Therefore, I believe Lieutenant Ramius is now in command" said Badgiruel "there are only a dozen or so of us left, mostly non-commissioned officers and workers from Morgenroete"

"Oh, man. What a disaster. Well, in any case, permission to come aboard Lieutenant Ramius?" sighed Mu as he thought of their chances.

"Permission granted" smiled Mu as he dropped his salute.

"And who are those three?" asked Mu with a nod and glanced over at the group of teenagers standing around the mobile suits

. "The one who piloted the Strike is Kira Yamato and the Rapture's pilot is my nephew, Riel Bethel. They both stumbled into the factory district when we were under attack. I don't know who the last male is. Thanks to their help we were able to defeat a pair of GINNs, drive off that CGUE and protect the last three machines" answered Eve with a smile.

"What?! These three kids were able to defeat two GINNs?" asked Natarle in surprise.

"Actually, Kira and Riel defeated the GINNs, while the third pilot managed to force a Dark Celestial GINN into retreat" said Murrue, remembering seeing that even as Kira reprogrammed the Strike's OS.

"What happened to the pilots of the G-Units?" asked Mu with an odd look.

"They were with the captain at the time of the attack and died as well" replied Natarle.

"You three are Coordinators, aren't you?" asked Mu as he approached Kira, Riel, and Ivan causing the crew of the Archangel to collectively gasped.

"Yes" all three answered however Ivan seemed unsure about his agreement especially when a group of armed soldiers suddenly aimed their guns at the group of teenagers.

"Lower your weapons now, damn it!" shouted Eve in a loud commanding voice which startled the soldiers "they are Coordinators but they are not a part of ZAFT! You trigger happy fools! If they were a part of ZAFT, they would have just taken the mobile suits and left!"

"Lower your rifles men" ordered Lieutenant Ramius which the soldiers hesitantly complied.

"Lieutenant, I would like an explanation" said Badgiruel, panicking.

"It's not that surprising, considering Heliopolis belongs to a neutral nation. So, it'd be natural to find Coordinators, who wished to avoid the war altogether, living here. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right" answered Kira "especially since I'm a first generation Coordinator"

"Which means your parents are Naturals" said Mu before turning his eyes to Riel with a sudden look of recognition "What about you?"

"Lieutenant Ramius is right about me" answered Riel "I'm a second-generation Coordinator and I was born in the PLANTS. But our parents, fearing that a war was going to break out, sent us out to Heliopolis to live with Eve shortly before the war broke out"

"Than your parents are still living in the PLANTs?" asked Murrue but she felt as though she already knew the answer.

"No, they died early in the war" said Riel hesitatingly.

"Sorry to bring it up" said Mu turning to look at the final teenager "And you?"

"I'm a first generation Coordinator turned Extended, opposing to Kira" announced Ivan as he turned to the others "My name's Ivan Azrael, my parents were Muruta Azrael and Natalie Casena, my mother was the primary designers of these machines if I'm not mistaken"

"No, you're right" said Murrue who was now hesitant at the confirmation of his suspicions "But how could you tell?"

"I'll explain when we're not in such a dire situation" announced Ivan with a smirk.

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss" said Mu as he shrugged slightly "I was just curious, that's all"

"So what do we do now?" asked Natarle.

"Now? Well, I've just been shot down and the Le Creuset Team is waiting outside for us. He's a persistent fellow; he'll be waiting for us. Especially after that defeat you three gave him"

"Wait. You're saying that the pilot that Kira, Ivan, and I had fought and managed to beat a short while ago was the ZAFT ace, Rau Le Creuset?" said Riel in disbelief.

"How did we manage that?" gasped Kira and Mu shrugged.

"I'd have to say it was a little bit of skill and a lot of luck" replied Mu.

"And technological superiority" said Ivan while looking at the three G-Weapons in the hanger "you can't forget that advantage over the Legendary Rau Le Creuset!"

"Also, while I was outside the Colony I saw more ships which harbour the Black GINNs, they belong to the Dark Celestials" sighed Mu with a worried look "at the centre of their formation…was the Varda!"

"In short, you saying that there are a lot of soldiers out there that are at least Le Creuset's calibre, we are so fucked, if they attack then we will be crushed in an instant" whispered Murrue with a face but Mu chuckled.

"Krane is nothing to worry about at this moment, his machine was trashed at Nova and he was waiting out this raid to build a new Mobile Suite, he will be back on the battlefield soon however…" muttered Ivan with a sigh.

* * *

**3:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

The technicians finished up their overview of the new Earth Alliance's Mobile Suites while their two pilots leaned off to the side with a smirk on their faces or rather one was smirking while the other was emotionless, it seemed that these Mobile Suites incorporated new technology that interested Krane greatly as it was a tech that usually only Newtypes could pertain and Krane was intrigued into who had designed them and for what reason other than being under the control of the OMNI Enforcers, maybe it had been a Newtype who wanted Krane to steal as many of the G-Weapons as possible or maybe it was a rebel Newtype, so many possibilities hung in the air over their designs and who designed them.

"Intercom, are you going to get it, or shall I?" asked Richard and Kasien grunted causing Richard to smirk as he activated the Intercom "that answers that question"

"_The two of you are to prepare to launch immediately, your job is to destroy or capture the remaining machines and sink the Archangel, this is an S-Rank Order!_" announced Andras over the transmission and Richard nodded before turning off the comm.

"Well, life goes on" smirked Richard as he picked up his piloting helmet before heading over to the Hawk with a bounce in his step.

"Whatever" grunted Kasien as he stopped leaning on the wall, picked up his helmet and headed over to the Millicent.

* * *

**3:40pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"All Mobile Suite Pilots are on standby, the Millicent and the Hawk have been loaded onto the Launch Catapults, awaiting opening in Heliopolis' armour!" announced Captain Renaldo as he crossed one leg over the other, the man wasn't just a High Newtype but he had plenty of ship commanding when working for the OMNI Enforcers and as a Mobile Armour pilot also, he was believed to have been shot down ironically by a Black CGUE at Endymion but really it was Krane's way of saying to the world that the old is dead and he was reborn anew.

"Very well, activate Positron Cannons and Target the Colony of Heliopolis, open fire when ready!" announced Krane who lacked a glint of emotion in this situation.

As Commanded beams from the Varda's Positron Cannons impacted the surface of the Colony causing Air to escape as the GINNs headed in, the Laurasia-class Frigate: Gamow was moving to the rear to observe the gathered data on the G-Weapons, the Vesalius held its ground as the Aegis launched and headed towards the opening at all possible speed.

"_This is Richard Aras, launching in the Hawk Gundam!_" announced Richard over a transmission before the mentioned Gundam launched from the Varda before changing into Mobile Armour mode.

"_Kasien Bethel, Millicent Gundam launching!_" announced Kasien dully over a communication as his Heavily Armed Gundam launched without any effort out of the hanger.

"And so it begins, if we defeat them then they will not be able to lead us to the gift of the Goddess and I will owe my siblings a debt I need not endure, it's for the best though" smiled Krane as he stood from his Command Throne and marched towards the back of the bridge "I want to be mentioned when it is time for the reports, one I understand what we're against, it will allow us to combat them more effectively!"

* * *

**4:00pm; Heliopolis: Sky, Battlefield**

"Get behind him Athrun!" commanded a GINN Pilot as he aimed the M69 "Barrus" heavy ion Particle cannon which the Strike dodged easily enough.

"Why are there no Black GINNs, true enough that I never knew they stole these two G-Weapons also, makes things a lot more interesting" smirked Ivan as he dodged the Chameleon away from the shots fired at him by the Millicent's chest mounted "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon "especially since that Mobile Suite: the Millicent, has a battery capacity to fight three times longer than a Normal Mobile Suite and uses up half of that time rather quickly with its weapon's power usage, very interesting indeed"

Ivan dodged again as the Crab Claws of the Millicent lifted up and allowed the hands to become free which gripped the blade of a "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword before flinging it like a boomerang which almost sliced the Chameleon in two, after dodging the Chameleon was fired upon by the Millicent's "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon and its "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon, the Chameleon dogged a fourth and fifth time when the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword came flying back at the Chameleon and when dodged was grabbed by the handle by the Millicent before slashing at the Chameleon.

"Damn it, he has a more advanced machine!" yelled Riel as he dodged away as the cannons and Railguns of the Hawk only just missed the more nimble Rapture which glided to the side at the last second before turning around and firing all its Mobile Armour weaponry which the Hawk pulled up and away from before transforming to Mobile Suite mode.

"Your not that bad, come on, give me a real challenge!" yelled Richard as he fired down with the Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifle causing Riel to wince as he pulled away from the killing shots and went into Mobile Suite mode before firing his own Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifle.

The Hawk instead went to Mobile Armour mode and activated its "Ahura Mazer" short-range energy sabres before charging however it flew past the Rapture and instead attacked the Chameleon which grabbed the Hawk's bird ankles, however the Millicent was now free to fire the charged "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon in his direction which launched its shot of crimson energy as predicted, the Rapture turned to Mobile Armour mode and dodged however a flash crossed in front of his face and he subconsciously turned away from that sudden feeling only to feel turbulence on the right side of the suite and noticed the corner of the wing was burnt off before looking back at the "Scylla" shot to reveal that it had bent halfway through the shot and followed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Nazca-Class Destroyer: Vesalius, Hanger Rest Room**

"It seems that Athrun knows that pilot" muttered Rau as he paced at the back of the room while glancing at the display every now and then.

"It doesn't matter, right, so long as we win" smirked Maz as he spoke with a southern accent with a grin on his face "ZAFT's objective was to retrieve these Gundams, the Newtype objective was to get data on the units, both sides say that any enemies must be eradicated and evidence destroyed!"

"Hmm, true, however compared to grandness of my dear oldest child" muttered Rau as he looked at the screen "that pilot has most of his combat evaluated moves, this is intriguing, could he be…"

"My Dear younger cousin, hmm? Maybe, considering how many parents were related to Hibiki" smirked Maz as he looked up to the ceiling "how long do you think until Heliopolis gives?"

"Considering the weapons we sent in, being D-Level, we can concur that the place will collapse any moment" smirked Rau and Maz shrugged uninterestingly.

* * *

**4:40pm; Heliopolis: Sky, Battlefield**

"_Kira, Kira Yamato, it is you isn't it Kira!?_" questioned Athrun over a communication and Kira shuddered.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala!?" questioned Kira also as he called back meanwhile Riel snarled as he missed the Hawk again.

"_You know, if you really want to beat me, then you should really try!_" laughed Richard as he fired his complement of missiles at the Rapture which flew up and away, the missiles seemed to follow meaning that the Rapture's CIWS were needed to shoot the missiles down.

"What are you doing Athrun!?" yelled Kasien as he fired the "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon at the Rapture but growled when it dodged before firing in the Millicent's direction causing a Newtype flash to save Kasien and force him to dodge, the Chameleon fired its "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrators which Kasien threw his "Midas Messer" beam boomerang and cut all the "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrators in half, meanwhile the last GINN was cut in half by the Archangel's Gottfried Cannon however the missiles it was equipped on the arms were launched at the pillar running through Heliopolis leading to its collapse.

* * *

**Info – And that ties up the Heliopolis incident, you can see how Krane is the head of the Operation and not Rau, not that there was much differences however as you can tell a lot of Krane's family members are already siding with him. Review!! **

* * *

**New G-Weapons kept by the Earth Forces:**

**Code:** GAT-X302

**Name:** Rapture

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

1x Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles

2 x "Ahura Mazer" short-range energy sabres, on Mobile Armour talons

M817 80mm Experimental Beam machine gun, located in nose of Mobile Armour Unit

2 x M2M3 76mm machine gun, located in Wings of Mobile Armour unit

2x beam sabre located in shoulders and can be used in Mobile Armour mode

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Mobile Armour transformation Capabilities

**Information:** A prototype of the Raider that was later designed into a more advanced version known as the Hawk

**Pilot:** Riel Bethel

**Code:** GAT-X205

**Name:** Chameleon

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2 x "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS

2 x Type 70 beam sabre

2 x "Magashira no Hoko" harpoon

1x "Trikeros" armed shield (50 mm high-energy beam rifle, Beam sabre and 3x "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator), located on left arm and leaves the hand free to use other weapons

2x 94mm high-energy rifle, it is where the Verde Buster got its extra weapon idea from, located on shoulders

2x M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle, stored on upper arm

16x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armour penetrator, eight are located on the upper leg while another eight are located on the lower leg

2x 12.5mm anti-infantry gun, located in the Mobile Suite Feet

**Optional Weapons:**

1x 60mm beam rifle

**Other Equipment:**

Mirage Colloid stealth system

Phase Shift armour

Temporary Aerial Float Capabilities

**Information:** A Blue Cosmos Funded Gundam that is known as a stealth unit as well as a massacre unit.

**Pilot:** Ivan Azrael

* * *

**New G-Weapons stolen by ZAFT/Dark Celestials:**

**Code:** GAT-X106

**Name:** Millicent

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2 x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

2 x beam sabre, located on upper leg

1x "Torture" Shield System (2x Beam Rifles, 1x Beam Sabre located in shield and it is actually a giant crab claw with Anti-Phase Shift coating), located on left wrist

1 x "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon, the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour can cause the beam to bend, located in chest

2x 220mm 6-barrel missile pod, located in shoulders

1 x "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword, located on the right-side of the upper back

1 x "Midas Messer" beam boomerang, located on right shoulder

1 x "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon, located on left shoulder and folds under armpit to fire

2 x "Maga no Ikutachi" energy absorption claw, located on the centre area of upper leg and used from that location

**Optional Weapons:**

1 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle equipped with 175mm grenade launcher

**Other Equipment:**

Shield System has "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour

Phase Shift armour

Temporary Aerial Float Capabilities

**Information:** The combination of the Blitz, Buster and the Strike with its multiple Striker Pack equipment

**Pilot:** Kasien Bethel

**Code:** GAT-X204

**Name:** Arrogance

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

1x "Hakenfaust" piercer lock Triple Claw with Wire Taser device on the left arm

2x "Angus" Beam Dagger, stored on upper legs

2x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

2x beam sabre, stored on hips

2x "Kessen" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun, stored on waist when not in use

1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar which the blade can fold back to reveal 1x compact High-Energy Beam Rifle, located on right arm

**Optional Weapons:**

1x "Mjolnir Anti-Phase Shift" hammer, held on left arm when in use and when free of the "Hakenfaust" piercer lock Triple Claw, stored on lower back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Slots to hold extra close range weaponry

**Information:** A specialised Mobile Suite designed for both close-range combat and the ability to surprise anyone with it's surmount of surprise weaponry

**Pilot:**Maz Casanova

**Code:**GAT-X304

**Name:** Hawk

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung'"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

1x Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles

2 x "Ahura Mazer" short-range energy sabres, on Mobile Armour talons

1x M817 80mm Experimental Beam machine gun, located in nose of Mobile Armour Unit

2 x M2M3 76mm machine gun, located in Wings of Mobile Armour unit

2x beam sabre located in shoulders and can be used in Mobile Armour mode

2x "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon, located on backpack and usable in Mobile Armour mode

8x "Drache" air-to-surface missiles (later replaced with AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles), located per wing

2x Folded variation of the "Eckzahn" 88mm Railgun, located on hips

**Optional Weapons:**

1 x 57mm high-energy beam rifle equipped with 175mm grenade launcher

**Other Equipment:**

Wings have "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour

Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Mobile Armour transformation Capabilities

**Information:** An advanced prototype to the Raider that is based along the lines of long range and heavy attacks, as such it has the most advance battery systems

**Pilot:** Richard Maladies


	3. Phase 2

**Phase 2 – Escape from Heliopolis and the 1****st**** Battle of Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny. **

* * *

**26****th**** January, 6:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship, Meeting Room**

"It seems that Rau's forces were too well armed, there was nothing we could do, he ended up destroying Heliopolis within moments" sighed Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"_Regardless of that fact, you have to stop those Earth Forces Machines in their track, if you don't then they will have superior weaponry that can easily battle our GINNs or so your spies have told us_" muttered Patrick Zala on an open transmission line "_some of their aces are well led in Tank Warfare as Commanders however, if they get control of a Mobile Suite, we have no idea what the combination of Ace abilities and Mobile Suite would do to their military strength_"

"True enough that is would be a problem in its own right, Morgan Chevalier for example is a Newtype serving the Earth Alliance, therefore we could have some trouble when it comes to that pilot and a Pod System as recorded on the Moebius Zero!" announced Krane as he pressed a button on the computer at the front of the room and sent the data on the Zero.

"_There have always been Newtypes working for the Alliance?_" asked Patrick and Krane shrugged before answering.

"Before the PLANTs came about, then yes, a high portion however took refuge in Eurasia and Orb which is the sudden concern with the Newtype technology that has been put into the project" announced Krane with a sigh "they are not named in the P.L.A.N nor have a P.L.A.N wireless link, they are therefore illegal in Newtype Laws!"

"_You speak as though Newtypes have your own rules and regulations, that is fine, so long as we win this war_" smiled Patrick and Krane nodded as he turned his head and noticed he had a visitor "_who is that?_"

"That would be one of my many cousins, he is a spy for me within the Le Creuset Team as he watches the Potential Candidates for the Dark Celestials, however most of them fail to see the larger picture, isn't that right Maz!?" asked Krane as he glanced over at his cousin whose purple hair shimmered and pink eyes glowed.

"True enough, Cuz, their all overemotional ninnies" smirked Maz as he walked into the room "however, there is potential for a particular pilot named Nicol Amalfi, he seems to keep a cool head"

"_Yuri's son, well, the Amalfi Family have always supported you and your allies when before the council_" nodded Patrick as he considered the Idea "_also, it seems that Canaver and Clyne are nagging me about our new Tactical Policies, they seem too…aggressive to those with little understanding_"

"Then, maybe we should push the two off a cliff and see if they can fly, just a thought though" grinned Maz and Patrick shuddered at the thought "just a thought to add to your collection"

"This will all wash over when you become PLANT Supreme Council Chairman, the Council has enough radical factions within the government and therefore we can assume that Operation Spitbreak as well as other plans will go smoothly, meanwhile we must put an end to the Earth Forces' Gundam Project before they can mass produce otherwise Mass Produced Gundam will be causing us problems from here to who know where"

"_Agreed do what you can, I will speak before the Council and get their attention on the possibilities of Mass Produced Gundam-Class Mobile Suites for the Earth Alliance, if Le Creuset could return with data then that would speed up the procedure greatly_" nodded Patrick before signing off from his side of the transmission.

"Are there confidence in we trusting him?" asked Maz and Krane shrugged uncaring about the situation.

"Patrick Zala is nothing more than an angry dog, if he were to step onto a battlefield then he would be easily outwitted, he is predictable and stupid which is the reason he will never become a Newtype" smirked Krane as he leaned on a desk "no matter how hard he tries, no matter how much he may want it, Purebred Newtypes are born and evolve to their status but are not made and those with personal vendettas of greed or revenge can never innovate. Those who attempt to innovate via the use of technology will become a fake Newtype, an inorganic Newtype, and therefore a 'Run-Away' Newtype in name and acts!"

"The only exception being those who are implanted with the Genes of strong Newtypes from an early pre-birth age or have their Genes altered via long term experiments, right Cuz?" asked Maz and Krane nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship, Three interlocked Royal Chambers**

"So when is Krane going to let us off the leash" groaned Richard as he remained slumped on his bed without much care for getting up or getting dressed.

"Probably tomorrow when we catch up to the Archangel, another wise idea of putting the fleet between the Archangel and the Moon showed that the Archangel had sent a decoy to the moon, tomorrow we will divide Ivan and that possible Newtype between Maz, you and I!" announced Kasien over the sounds of his showering, each of these interconnected suites had their own personal shower and king sized bed and each came in a groups of three while Krane had three rooms designed specifically to be all to himself at the end of the corridor where the only door shown was the door to his office.

"Ivan is the dangerous one, he has the Level 4 Extended Implants and therefore he is virtually more dangerous than the rest of his kind, he is a born Newtype killer who can easily destroy Coordinators and Lesser Newtypes" groaned Richard as he trailed a hand down himself with a sigh "he should be a worthy opponent if we try really hard we may also get rid of another threat to the Newtypes and the PLANTs!"

"Unimportant…oh dear Lord, put some cloths on" glared Kasien as he moved to the open doorway after he finished having his shower, he himself was wearing a dressing gown.

"Why, you like?" grinned Richard and Kasien shuddered at such thoughts.

"Not at all, unlike you, I'm not willing to sleep with everyone including family" scowled Kasien and Richard shrugged.

"Your loss" shrugged Richard as Kasien headed deeper into his room.

* * *

**7:00pm; Nazca-Class Destroyer: Vesalius, Rau Le Creuset's Office**

"I noticed you had problems with the Strike during the last battle, was it that strong of a Mobile Suite or maybe you can't deal with the enemy as well as I thought, what would be the reason I wonder" smiled Rau coldly as he sat behind his desk and waited for Athrun to speak, unknowing to Athrun, Krane was on communication on the screen of Rau's computer and the entire conversation was being recorded.

"It isn't that, Commander, it is just that a childhood friend of mine is the pilot of the Strike" muttered Athrun and Rau perked up at that "his name is Kira Yamato and he is a first Generation Coordinator, he is just being used by the Naturals but he doesn't see that!"

"Oh, then I won't be able to expect you to shoot down your dearest friend, therefore I am calling you off the next sortie" smiled Rau as he bridged his fingers but Athrun began to argue.

"Commander, please allow me to sortie, I want to try and talk some sense into him" begged Athrun "please allow me to try!"

"Very well, I will speak to Krane about this turn of events, it is important that we understand who we are facing before we make any final decisions" announced Rau as he waved Athrun away "you are dismissed"

"_Kira Yamato, does that name ring bells, Rau?" _asked Krane over the transmission after Athrun left the room.

"There was a Kira adopted by the Yamato Family after the Mendel Incident, however, I can't believe that that Kira survived" muttered Rau but Krane's glance silenced him.

"_Not true, the Yamato Family moved to Heliopolis from Copernicus, therefore there is a possibility that the Kira Yamato as mentioned is the one we believe" _smirked Krane over the communication "_there was also a pilot known as Riel Bethel and my cousin is known as Kasien Bethel, possibly the missing Newtypes in our family, how ironic that they would appear at Heliopolis at this time and each gain a G-Weapon of their own!_"

"We will attempt to capture them, very well, I will tell Athrun our plans" smirked Rau but noticed that Maz had stepped into the room "Maz will remain aboard this ship now?"

"_Indeed, he and Athrun have the best presentation skills, after this battle the Vesalius will withdraw to the PLANTs for resupply and you will take Athrun and Maz before the council with the indicated G-Weapon Data_" announced Krane over transmission "_I will lead you team in your absence, hopefully, I will be launching a attack after the resupplying is complete!_"

"Very well, I will speak to you later!" announced Rau as he signed off with a sigh.

* * *

**27****th**** January, 9:00am; Archangel-Class Assault ship: Archangel, Bridge**

"We're in trouble" sighed Mu as he indicated to the data on the map as an entire fleet behind them moved "the Varda and the Nazca-Class are not behind us however!"

"Have a long range scan of the area!" commanded Ivan causing Kira and Riel to look up curious as the map widened and two markings appeared with specific indications "ah, they moving around us, with their speed they should be able to pass the Archangel before long and get ahead of us before the Archangel gets within a one million metres of Artemis!"

"If we use the repaired Moebius Zero and the Lohengrins, we should be able to damage the Vesalius enough to cause an opening for the Archangel to slip through, hopefully they will turn so that they are within the Varda's firing range, if we're really lucky it will cause a collision!" announced Mu as he pulled up a real-time calculation on the screen of what could happen.

"But if we're wrong then the Varda's guns, Naval Rifles and missiles will heavily damage the hull of the Archangel meaning a very large amount of repairs, Krane is a miracle worker meaning that if anyone can find a way through Artemis it would be him in a nutshell!" scowled Ivan as he considered "however Lieutenant La Flaga's plan seems like the best course of action, meanwhile, our Mobile Suites will remain behind to face the enemy Mobile Suites alongside the Missile Launchers and CIWS of the Archangel!!"

"Is it the only plan worth doing?" perked up Kira and everyone glanced at him confused.

"We could ram them, however both the Nazca-class and the Varda have enough engine power to hold us steady before opening a barrage against us, it would also leave us open for the other ship and the encirclement of the fleet to surround us before opening fire upon us also!" announced Murrue as she shook her head.

"Ah, yes, the legendary Dark Celestial encirclement" sighed Ivan as he changed the tactical display to show the Cuzco-classes being within 5000 Meters and their beam launching out and impacting the Archangel "the Heavy Destroyers are known for long range and heavy artillery warfare making them extremely dangerous in our predicament!"

"Therefore, we can predict that the enemy will use the encirclement, as they get closer at the rear it will mean that they are cutting off all rear based retreat routes, the Dark Celestials are known for their vicious nature" muttered Mu as he looked at the screen "they will be here soon…"

* * *

**10:30am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge**

"Turning one-hundred and eighty degrees to face approaching enemy, we're being hailed by the Vesalius, it seems that everything ready otherwise" announced Renaldo before Krane made a gesture to open the communication.

"_It seems that the Legged Ship isn't slowing_" commented Rau over a transmission "_shall we continue with the plan?_"

"Naturally, all of their lives are forfeit now, how dare they not falter" scowled Krane as he made a gesture with his hands and the entire ship went to Level One Battlestations as they prepare to launch the two Gundams in their hanger.

"_This is Richard Aras, launching in the Hawk Gundam!_" announced Richard over a transmission before the mentioned Gundam launched from the Varda before changing into Mobile Armour mode.

"_Kasien Bethel, Millicent Gundam launching!_" announced Kasien dully over a communication as his Heavily Armed Gundam launched without any effort out of the hanger.

"Have Athrun and Maz launch, they should meet up with Yzak, Dearka and Nicol when they reach the Legged Ship!" commanded Krane with a smirk "have all our allies enter a rear encirclement formation!"

"Yes sir!" announced Paradox Lieutenant Dylan Frere as he got to work with the CIC.

* * *

**11:00am; near Archangel-Class Assault ship: Archangel, Battlefield**

"The Legged Ship goes down today!" announced Kasien with a grin as the moved ahead of the other three Mobile Suites "take the enemy Mobile Suites, if not, destroy them!"

"Yes sir" muttered Athrun while everyone else didn't say a thing as they knew what they had to do "I'll take the Strike!"

"Both of you deal with the Chameleon until Yzak's squad gets here, then we can each take a turn!" announced Maz as he headed towards the Rapture without waiting for a reply as soon as the Rapture noticed the Arrogance it opened fire with the experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles however the Arrogance dodged before firing its "Hakenfaust" piercer lock Triple Claw which once it clipped onto the Rapture's shield it began releasing a Taser shock causing Riel to shudder with a cry as he was electrocuted "hahaha, this is so fun, to defeat such lesser beings!"

With clenched teeth Riel managed to turn the Rapture into Mobile Armour mode which in the process snapped the wire connecting the "Hakenfaust" piercer lock Triple Claw to the Mobile Suite that was electrocuting its target, with a scowl it came down to the compact High-Energy Beam Rifle located on the unit's right arm before firing at the Rapture but as the Rapture charged with its "Ahura Mazer" short-range energy sabres activated it found it was stopped from cutting the Arrogance in two, in the place of the compact High-Energy Beam Rifle was an Anti-Beam Coated, Anti-Phase Shift blade that was instantly recognised on the schematics as a Anti-Phase Shift Katar and could be folded back to revealed the previously used compact High-Energy Beam Rifle. At the same time Ivan was having difficulty while dodging the beam rifle shots from the "Torture" Shield System and the 57mm high-energy beam rifle of the Millicent as well as the "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons of the Hawk as they fired in his direction, the Millicent fired its "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon causing the Chameleon to flip as the beam bended in his direction. The battle between the Strike and Aegis had taken an unpredicted turn as the Duel had joined the free-for-all with the Strike and this caused Kasien to sigh at the incompetence of the Duel pilot who seemed obsessive with the destruction of the Strike until something crossed across the screen causing Kasien to growl, the Vesalius had been attacked and the rest of their little attack force was refusing to retreat but the Strike had run out of power causing Richard to grin as he flew in for the capture but Riel got there first and pulled away towards the front of the Archangel where the Launcher Striker Pack had been launched from the Archangel before it fired at the entire team working under Krane's commands.

* * *

**1:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Meeting Room **

"They have entered Artemis and two of our taskforce have been withdrawn to the PLANTs including our only Nazca-Class, I assume you have a explanation for patching up this mission, well?" asked Krane with a glare as he looked over at Kasien and Richard.

"That fool, Yzak Joule caused most of our failures, how can we get the idea of deception into Kira Yamato's head if he hadn't gotten in the way" muttered Kasien as he stood straight before Krane while Richard leaned against the desk with a renewed lack of interest.

"Indeed, therefore I want all of you to prepare for launch, the fleet I requested to meet us here should be here soon" smirked Krane as he looked towards the screen which revealed the Furnish-Class Tender ship moving to their location at a gratified speed "once we have resupplies and gained a suitable fighting force we can begin the battle that will at least weaken Artemis to the point of inoperability!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Space Fortress-Class: Artemis, Command Room**

"I am glad that the confirmation came through for your records however I would like to know this pilot is that you bring with you" smiled Admiral Gerard Garcia as he indicated to Ivan.

"I am Ivan Azrael, Son of Muruta Azrael and Natalie Casena, I am a Mobile Suite Commander for the 81st Autonomous Mobile Group: Phantom Pain!" announced Ivan and everyone in the room including Mu gasped at the information "my identification code is PP73896F4Y!"

"Oh, well, that is a sure surprise" muttered Gerard as he typed the code into his computer to find it checked out "well, Mr Azrael's family is always welcome here at Artemis, but as I speak you are safer here than you are out there"

"How so?" asked Natarle and Gerard answered by opening a camera recording on the large screen, it showed four extra Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyers, twenty Nazca-Classes, eighty Laurasia-Classes and two Furnish-classes.

"There have been an increase of Dark Celestials in space as of late, Krane Hibiki has been leading them in hit and fade operations on our patrol and supply fleets, therefore we have never been unable to get enough a strong enough force to attack the PLANTs" explained Gerard as he pointed to the screen "before you are the 501st Fleet, the strongest of the Dark Celestials, however I doubt that that is the entire of the 501st meaning it could only be a fraction of Krane's personal force here! However, here at Artemis we are safe; there is no need for concern!"

"They will find a way through, if you had been at Endymion then you would have seen, Krane's forces destroyed the defence force within a few minutes before even launching himself" muttered Mu as he pointed out "he then used the hacked Cyclops System under the base as the centre of the battlefield before…"

"I know what happened at Endymion, Lieutenant La Flaga, I was there" smiled Gerard kindly "but that doesn't explain how they are going to break through Artemis' defences with 'ease', as you put it"

"We'll just have to wait and see" countered Mu evenly.

* * *

**2:30pm; Laurasia-Class Frigate: Gamow, Bridge**

"The Lightwave defences of Artemis are truly impressive, in such that we have to devise a strategy that even Yzak can stick to, being purely a defensive device it keeps our attacks and men out while there are kept in" announced Krane as he indicated to the tactical map "it is known to be the strongest defensive device in the history of the Eurasian Federation, but the main issue, is that the enemy have become self complacent and fat behind its defences!"

"However, the shield needs to power down every now and then, right?" asked Nicol and everyone looked at him surprised "it's not like they have a large number of solar panels nor Nuclear Engines"

"True, once the enemy is out of range the shield is deactivated, what do you have in mind, Nicol?" asked Zelman and Nicol smiled.

"You see, the Blitz has a very special feature, known as Mirage Colloid" smirked Nicol and Krane brightened up at that.

"Mirage Colloid was mentioned in the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armour however I mean it when I say mentioned, there are no details other than it has multiple capabilities, I would like a copy of the data gathered on the other G-Weapons if you don't mind Captain Zelman!" commanded Krane and Zelman uploaded the data on a disk before pushing it into the slot on the side of the display showing the data on the Blitz first as requested "ah, the Mirage Colloid stealth system is truly a work of art but I can also assume that the multi-purpose particles can do a lot more than hide or deflect, I will have my scientists research into this new finding!"

"Humph, truly a weapon fit for a coward" grinned Dearka and Krane gave a glance that said 'Shut the Fuck up' before turning back to the table.

"Then we will all begin a gradual retreat while the Gamow launches the Blitz, it will infiltrate the shield of Artemis and then destroy the Lightwave Relays, that will be our time to strike!" announced Krane as he looked around the table "we have an hour to prepare, move out, I will get in communication with Artemis and request the handover of the Archangel!"

* * *

**3:00pm; Space Fortress-Class: Artemis, Command Room**

"We're being hailed by the Varda!" announced one of the Base Commanders and Admiral Gerard Garcia smirked as he Krane appeared on the large screen, Mu, Murrue, Natarle and Ivan held their breathe.

"_I request to Artemis the turning over of the Archangel-Class Assault Ship and its Mobile Suites, anything short of negotiation will force us to attack Artemis with nuclear warheads, you Gerard should know that we can reverse engineer all kinds of technology including our own!_" announced Krane over a transmission as he called his bluff, the only NJC that had been successfully built had been the one used in the Varda's reactor and the experimental compact version that was being tested in the Noir Benevolence.

"I…I see" announced Gerard as he whipped the sweat off his brow "and, how would you wish for these negotiations to go ahead exactly, May I ask 'Super Ace'!?"

"_I will dock the Varda within Artemis and my forces will leave, meanwhile, I want all the pilots of the Archangel as well as the Hyperion pilots brought to the meeting which includes the top three officers of both Artemis and the Archangel!_" announced Krane as he continued "_do so and Artemis will be spared as would Eurasia should ZAFT win the war!_"

"Agreed, we'll meet in meeting room 506, I'll send one of our pilots to greet you" announced Gerard before he cut transmission "well?"

"It seems genuine" announced Natarle as she considered what Krane had said today "but do you think that they have found a way to cancel the Neutron Jammer's effects!?"

"It is always possible, Natarle, always possible when it comes to Krane and his taskforce" muttered Mu under his breathe.

* * *

**3:40pm; Space Fortress-Class: Artemis, Room 506**

"As you can see, the requests you have made have caused a rift in my plans, I had planned to hand the Archangel and its weapons over to the Eurasian Forces" announced Gerard as he spoke politically and Krane nodded in his armchair as he listened to the Admiral "however your threats pose an interesting request all the same, your Neutron Jammer Canceller would allow us to gain recovery from the economic destruction gained from the loss of nuclear Power plants, thereby giving us a reason to no longer side with the Atlantic Federation in this Earth Alliance"

"Are you the only one noticing, that Krane and Kira look alike" whispered Ivan and Mu nodded to the Phantom Pain Operative.

"Your issues will be considered for the near future, however, I believe it is time for the real reason I'm meeting with you now" smirked Krane as his eyes turned Golden and suddenly Kira's eyes also turned Golden causing Krane's smirk to widen, this was followed by the entire base rocking violently.

"What the hell is going on?" gasped Gerard but Krane didn't answer as he and his team walked out.

* * *

**4:20pm; Space Fortress-Class: Artemis, Hanger **

"There you are" smirked Nicol as he headed towards the Archangel while the OMNI Ships fought outside in constant combat but it was obvious that the weaker OMNI Enforcers were getting trumped by the Dark Celestial Fleet.

The Blitz charged at the Strike and fired its Lancer darts at the Strike which dodged two before slashing through the last with its "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword, next the Blitz fired its "Gleipnir" anchor which impacted the Strike's "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor which exploded alongside the "Gleipnir" anchor, the Blitz managed to erect its "Trikeros" offense/defense system's Beam Sabre as it blocked a slash from the Strike's "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship sword as it came down.

"_All forces, withdraw, this area is becoming unstable_" announced Krane over a transmission as the Varda began to leave port while the Archangel and Strike escaped through the flames towards the rear hanger area "_I really had no idea that Asuzur's team was so thorough, I repeat: All forces, withdraw, this area is becoming unstable_"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced all the Dark Celestial pilots and while Dearka and Yzak tried to move forward, Nicol headed back towards the entrance, grudgingly the Buster and Duel soon followed.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of another gruesome chapter where Krane once again pertains miracles, what did he do to Kira I wonder, you're going to have to find out. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestial Ship designs:**

**Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyer**

**Overview **

**Class type:**Heavy Variation of the Nazca-Class Destroyers

**Launched:**September C.E. 70

**General Characteristics **

**Length:**300 meters

**Armament: **

2x 120cm Duel High-energy short-to-long range beam Cannon, replaces the single cannons at the nose of ship

2x Quad beam-cannon turrets

18x CIWS

50x Heavy Missile launchers

**MS Catapults:**1

**MW Maximum:**9 Mobile Weapons

**MS Contingent: **

?x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ

?x ZGMF-L515AS Black CGUE Assault Type

?x YFX-L200 Black CGUE DEEP Arms

?x ZGMF-L1017AS Black GINN Assault Type

**Other Vehicles: **Shuttles and Escape Pods

**Information:** This heavy variation of the Nazca-Class is considered to be the most potential in both range and power, it was put into limited production however before it could be abandoned it was adopted by Krane who placed it into Mass Production for his Dark Celestials as well as collected up all the remaining Originals

**The Varda's/Seven Satan's Tender Ship: the Furnish-Class **

**Fast Facts **

**Ship Type:**Tender Ship

**Class:**Furnish-Class

**Launched:**Late September, C.E. 70

**Ships of Class:**Furnish I, Furnish II

**Commanding Officer:**Unknown

**General Characteristics**

**Length:**700 meters

**Propulsion:**thermonuclear pulse thrusters x 34

**Armour:**Gundanium Alloy armour, unknown thickness

**Armament:**

4x High-Energy Beam Cannon, located at the top and bottom near the bridge

100x 45mm CIWS

5x Heavy Missile Launchers

2x Duel High-Energy Beam Cannons, located at the top and bottom of main ship

**Max MS Complement =** Unknown

**Mobile Suit Complement: **None

**Linear Catapults:**Has connection point at the front of the Ship to link into the hanger of the Varda for easy resupply

**Information –** A ship designed to be not only swift in movement but also a worthy tendership for quick resupply, it is also designated for heavy attacking capabilities


	4. Phase 3

**Phase 3 – The 4****th**** and 8****th**** Fleets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny. **

* * *

**7****th**** February, 9:45am; Laurasia-Class Frigate: Gamow, Yzak and Dearka's Room **

"How come that after the battle at Artemis, Nicol was the one to get a distinction from Krane while the rest of us were looked down on for failure, now the Varda has gone ahead with six Cuzco-Classes and six Laurasia-Classes to catch the Archangel off guard when it is going to be resupplied" scowled Yzak as he leaned against a wall while looking at the tactical display he had called up "I really don't see the point sending the fleet around to orbit while we are heading off to L1, it makes no sense, there are no forces at L1!"

"Are you arguing with Krane Hibiki, the Supreme Commander over all of ZAFT, which then you do know you're probably going to anger him and welcome willing castration" scowled Dearka and Yzak turned red in fury before starting his rant. Series

"I don't mean to speak out directly against the Commander, but your right, these types of thoughts will get me executed" shuddered Yzak and Dearka nodded.

* * *

**27****th**** January, Flashback, 5:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Krane's Office**

"I am impressed by your skills, Nicol Amalfi, I also know that the little helpless kid act is simply an act in which allows you to gain attention within the military" smiled Krane as he watched the green haired red coat salute and bow in a well trained Dark Celestial manner.

"Thank you, your highness, his supreme Crown Prince of the Newtypes" announced Nicol as he straightened with a dark look in his eyes.

"I see that you are a vital member in my plans, therefore I will recruit you into the Dark Celestials and Innovate you into one of my royal guards, I will give you the power of Techno Interface that is a detachment weaker than my own" grinned Krane as his eyes turned golden which Nicol's replicated for a moment before the green haired red coat bowed again as Krane held out the case holding the Black FAITH Badge that belonged to the Dark Celestial Members.

"I am honoured, your highness" smiled Nicol as he took the case that Krane held out which caused Krane to smirk.

"Go now, be reborn in the Darkness!" announced Krane and Nicol bowed once again before he turned and left while Zake and Jake Bonaparte walked in.

"Krane, we confirm that you used Techno Interface on Kira Yamato, I'm just curious what you did to his mentality" wondered Zake and Krane sighed before speaking.

"I simply awakened the boy's inner Newtype that is all, now things will move along awfully quickly "smirked Krane" as he stood from around the desk I assume that all of our supplies are prepared for the new nuclear Gundams we have in development?"

"Our test pilots are three of you guard, Kier Almark, Daniel Corner and Adrian Hodkinson" announced Jake with a dismissive wave "also, including that we have the Noir Benevolence pilot by Antony Ephrata, and we will soon have enough forces to overthrow the angry dog if it becomes necessary!"

"Patrick is obviously just that, he is furious at the fact his wife was killed at the Bloody Valentine Tragedy, which gives us a leash that we can hold onto!" announced Krane with a smile as he looked towards the computer screen and the designs he had been working on.

* * *

**7****th**** February, 11:55am; Meteor City Upper Levels: Neo-Atlantis, Castle Hallway**

"I don't know what this bloody gathering is about" grunted Adrian as he walked down the corridor but stopped when he noticed one of your compatriots leaning against a wall "oh, so you haven't been killed, lucky me, now I have to deal with your company!"

"Coming from you I'll take that as a complement, how many have your allies have you killed this time, 20 or 30?" asked Danial with a scowl and Adrian chuckled.

"Oh, probably forty for a hefty price, but I'd kill you for a Klondike Bar" grinned Adrian and Danial glared at the smallest but not youngest of the three Test Pilots.

"Enough, we need not fight over who is superior, each of us are Krane's Imperial Guard and must act as such" scowled Kier as he led his two compatriots down the corridor and into a large sofa like room.

"I see that you chose to grace us with your presence" smirked David Loc as he leaned across the sofa without much interest in whom else had entered their personal chambers, this entire suite was a gathering area for the Imperial Newtype Guard loyal to Krane and his ideals of obliterating all Natural Control on the Earth before reendowing the return of the Newtype Empire, fortunate having a replica of Techno Interface allowed everyone here to hear David Loc's thoughts.

"No shit Sherlock" scowled Adrian as he rolled his eyes "but that isn't going to happen over night, we need new Mobile Suites, unless you want us to throw stones at them or something!"

"The NJC are almost complete, once they are, your Mobile Suites can be activated" answered Riika Sheder as she leaned against a wall.

"Good, because this waiting is starting to become redundant, what is the point of being a soldier in a war if you're not out there killing" scowled Danial and Adrian smirked cruelly.

"You're a soldier, seriously, I always thought you were a maid" chuckled Adrian and Danial looked like he was going to clout the smaller to the ground and tear him to pieces.

"That is enough" announced a voice and Antony Ephrata, the guy was known to be in love with his boss but he wasn't Krane's Gemini making him willing to serve Krane so long as he could remain close to him.

"How was the Noir Benevolence!?" questioned David and Antony smirked.

"Better than I expected" chuckled Antony and the remaining three pilots broke off into grins of their own; the battlefield wouldn't be waiting much longer.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Bridge **

"It seems that an Earth Forces Fleet is awaiting the Archangel nearby, we will attack the Archangel and stop the resupply of their ship!" announced Krane as he looked at the Tactical Map with a smirk "have the Vesalius move in from the side while our forces paint the enemy fleet!"

"Lord Krane, you pilots at Neo-Atlantis are getting rather aggressive, they should be brought to the battlefield to observe at least while they are waiting for their new Mobile Suites!" announced Andras and Krane nodded in understanding "shall I take that as a request to have your pilots come here!?"

"Indeed, we have to begin rearming quickly, even if we get Mobile Suites they can't be used without pilots and vice versa however at least we will know that there are spares even though we may never need them as backups" announced Krane as he looked at the screen "I will head out to retrieve a new Mobile Suite, the sooner we destroy the 4th Fleet, the sooner that the Archangel won't get any closer to reaching a full complement!"

"Yes sir!" announced Renaldo as he started giving commands, Andras meanwhile was on the communication line to Meteor City about the transport of the incomplete Nuclear Gundams.

* * *

**12:45pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Hallway**

"You know that the enemy isn't going to wait for us, right?" asked Riel and Ivan shrugged uncaring as he continued to walk down the corridor "I wonder why Kira's been acting strange as of late…"

"He's not the only one acting strange, in fact so are you, ever since we met Krane Hibiki at Artemis" announced Ivan as he remembered the incident at Artemis where the entire base had to be rebuilt internally from the chaos ensued in its hangers "are you sure that something didn't happen?"

Truth be told was that Reis wasn't sure what had happened at the meeting within Artemis as he remembered it from his viewpoint, Krane's existence seemed linked to his in that moment and the Newtype or whatever Mu La Flaga called their kind, simply looked over in Kira and Riel's direction more often than talking about political tendencies with the fat assed Admiral of Artemis. Riel found Krane familiar compared to all the people he had seen in Artemis, more so than Riel knew Kira who was a childhood friend since Kira arrived at Artemis, therefore Riel wondered what their connection to the Supreme Commander of ZAFT was. Kira's personality however had become more aggressive and even Flay had no idea what was going on, at times all the Naturals were scared for their lives when Kira glared at them however the brunette hadn't done anything to them yet, Riel believed that Kira was hit a lot worse off from the meeting with Krane but then again their connection had to be the strongest if looks were anything to go by.

"Ivan!" announced a voice and Kira kicked up a storm as he marched down the hallway, Riel swore that he saw Krane's eyes turn golden a moment before they returned normal again.

"Kira, what is it, what is wrong!?" asked Ivan and a scowl twitched onto his face as he glared at the Phantom Pain Ace.

"There is an Earth Forces Fleet not far ahead, as well as that I believe Krane's forces are at Ten O'clock on our position and are moving in on the 4th Fleet, they are going to attack the 4th Fleet and cut off our supply line" muttered Kira and Ivan's eyes widened before he took off at a run for the bridge, things were about to become rather chaotic indeed.

* * *

**1:00pm; Outside Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Battlefield**

Zake dodged his CGUE DEEP Arms easily enough away from the missiles launched at him from the nearest Nelson-Class before unfolding the JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannons and releasing a burst of green beams that pierced through the side of the OMNI Battleships, a team of Black CGUE Assault Type and Black CGUE DEEP Arms flew over a Nelson-Class while dropping a marker, upon painting the Nelson-Class the Nazca-Class Destroyer fired its two 120cm high-energy beam cannons which impacted the painted Nelson-Class causing the OMNI Battleship to explode with a large purple explosion of fire.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nicol over a transmission as he took Krane over while under Mirage Colloid which the two easily reached the Archangel.

"I need to get something of importance from this ship, if my senses are right then there is an important unit calling to me on that ship, I must have it!" smirked Krane as he jumped from the Blitz's Hands and landed on the doorway located on the side of the Archangel's Hanger area.

The Battle was becoming one sided as Zake and Jake led the Dark Celestials into a bloody avarice with their CGUE DEEP Arms' Beam Weaponry, the Aegis was dealing with the Strike while Ivan was distracted by the Blitz and Riel was being trounced by Asuzur in his Black CGUE Assault Type Custom which fired beams at the enemy with elegant ease. Krane meanwhile cut his way through the Archangel's hanger as he made his way to the dormant machine that lay waiting in the hanger, the Gundam that stood waiting was entirely black with red marking and a crimson horn like the Aegis, it was equipped with a Beam Rifle and had a Composite shield system with skirt system around the hips of the unit.

"So this is the Mobile Suite designed from Atlantian Technology retrieved by Al Da Flaga, if it has what I think it has then…damn the Naturals" growled Krane as he began the Gundam's activation "a radiation generation system and a ancient Creation Engine, are they mad, do they want to die!? This technology if messed with by the Naturals could cause a disaster one has not seen before, Earth may become inhabitable from the sudden explosion however they have not tinkered with it and are waiting to get to base before downloading all its data which this gives me a small window of opportunity, I will steal the…Revelation and keep it out of the hands of the Naturals!!"

After activating the Phase Shift Armour and transforming the Mobile Suite to an Aegis Mobile Armour mode, Krane manoeuvred it to the launch catapult before firing the Creation Mega Launcher weapon in the main cannon barrel which blew open the hanger doors, the Archangel opened fire on the Revelation as it jetted through space which Krane dodged the attacks as though they were nothing while he smirked at the fact that the Revelation was a weapon with endless fighting potential due to its incredible Powerplant that allowed for a near endless energy supply. Krane dodged the shots of three Drake-Classes which those attack which did impact were useless against the Phase Shift Armour, Krane next launched the "Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons which pierced through the three Drake-Classes as though they were nothing, three Moebius in a wing charged towards the Revelation however Krane simply redirected the "Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons which fired their two Beam Submachineguns which caused the destruction of each Moebius.

"The 4th Fleet is as strong as they say, their forces are beginning to double up on our Mobile Suites, at the rate we're going…" started Zake but he then noticed a Gundam coming in his direction which opened a channel to him.

"Zake, its Krane, have all of our forces paint the enemy ships while ignoring them directly" announced Krane as he headed off towards the nearest Nelson-Class "once painting is complete, have all our ships take aim, once a large portion of the enemy fleet is destroyed we can move along with our Mobile Suites to take them out in force!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced Zake as he took aim with his JDP8-MSY02 directed thermal energy cannons which destroyed a Nelson-Class as it charged forwards to attack the smaller weapon.

Krane observed the five nearest Drake-Classes upon being painted were fired upon by the Cuzco-Classes as were ordered, the Drake-Classes as well as their three Nelson-Classes that they escorted were destroyed in a burst of green fire and Krane saw the opening he needed as he charged in through the cloud of debris and green fire before arriving in front of the Agamemnon-Class that was in charge of the 4th Fleet, he took aim with the Revelation's Composite Shield Beam Cannon and watched the fat captain attempt to flee however he didn't make it to the door as a crimson beam crashed into the bridge and caused an explosion. The Revelation next launched its entire Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons complement which their Beam Submachineguns quickly turned the hulk of the Agamemnon-Class into scrap metal, Krane scowled when a beam headed his way which he dodged easily enough as Ivan in the Chameleon made a bee-line for the ZAFT Supreme Commander who redirected his Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons from their standby locations but this was a trap as Krane had the Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons attack the Chameleon when it had obliviously surrounded itself in the weapons which Ivan had mistaken for debris, Ivan dodged a few attack however a Beam Submachinegun shot impacted the leg of the Chameleon and tore it off before Ivan decided it was safer if he withdrew.

"Attention, ZAFT Forces, this is the Archangel-Class Earth Alliance Assault Ship, as I speak we have aboard the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Sigel Clyne's daughter: Lacus Clyne!" announced Natarle over an open transmission and Krane scowled at their cowardice "we found her floating in a lifepod and brought her aboard as a form of humanitarian gesture, however if you continue to attack this ship then we will assume that this is a violation of your oath to protect Miss Clyne, therefore we will have to take actions into our own hands…"

"What cowards you are!" yelled Athrun and Asuzur snarled off in his corner of the battlefield since he hated the main Zala Family a lot but Asuzur hated cowards even more "Kira, how can you side with these…cowards, I am going to get her back…that is a promise!"

"All forces are to return to their Motherships this instant" sighed Krane as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "all pilots must remain on standby until the opportunity arises for ZAFT to take back Lacus Clyne, all hail ZAFT and withdraw!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced the Dark Celestial pilots as they began falling back to the Cuzco-Classes as the remainder of the enemy fleet began to gather with the Archangel.

* * *

**13****th**** February, 12:45pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"How is Yzak's injury Nicol?" asked Krane as he looked at the green haired ace.

"He is physically healing, however mentally he may retain a desire for revenge, he got his ass kicked by a Natural and he isn't happy" sighed Nicol but gave an odd look when Krane shook his head "you mean he's not a Natural!?"

"No, the pilot is Kira Yamato, he is a Newtype Royal as well as the other pilot: Riel Bethel, this battle has become intensifying difficult over the last few days and soon I believe the war will worsen for both sides" sighed Krane as he looked at a screen "warfare between two or more Newtype Royals is a bloody thing, it is very, very bad"

"Were the Atlantian Wars that bad?" asked Nicol and Krane nodded "then we have to make sure that we capture them alive or the Newtype Elder Council will find out and we'll be in trouble, they will question us constantly over what reasons we're behind it, we need to get the Newtype Elder Council out of the way indefinitely!"

"To do that, we will need to kill their allies off, I will have Zake search out their base of operation on Earth before we make our move" announced Krane as he thought before shaking off the unimportance of the data "that doesn't matter, we will meet up with the Gamow and the Celestial Fleet near Orbit, then we will prepare for combat!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Agamemnon-Class Carrier: Menelaos, Hanger **

"You have done well in your ventures, you even managed to save the remains of the 4th Fleet, however during your success we lost the Revelation and the secret technology of the ancients in the meantime" sighed Lewis Halberton however Ivan shook his head.

"Reports believe that Krane's forces had already built their own variants of the Creation Engines, however, it seems that there is some danger in using the Engines otherwise the Creation Engine equipped units would be flooding our territory already without anything to hold them back!" announced Ivan as he pointed out that fact "the weird effect that these Creation Engines can create from just a simple batch of plasma can potentially create enough energy to turn the Earth into a glow rod that could be seen from Mars for at least a billion more years but the unit in question was equipped with a nuclear unit that was resistant to the Neutron Jammer's effects, if they had massed produced their test phase Creation Engine copies then we would be overrun by Mobile Suites superior than even the Gundams we have built at Heliopolis, we can be certain that they are having problems with completing their own but who knows how long that will last!"

"But they are working on them, if they have the data extracted from the Revelation, then it will speed up their construction of the Mass Produced 'Super Powerplants' even more" muttered Halberton as the Admiral turned to walk away "and if my predictions are correct, we won't be alone for long, they will be coming for us to finish the job they started!"

"In short, you actually believe that Krane would be stupid enough to attempt a run of this ship and the surrounding fleet!?" asked Riel in disbelief but Halberton smiled.

"That is exactly what I'm expecting" smiled Halberton warmly as he continued off, Kira meanwhile made his decision to stay with the Archangel to find out what Krane, he and Riel had in common.

* * *

**4:30pm; Orbit: combined 8****th**** and 4****th**** Fleet Remnants, Battlefield**

"_Ignore the weaklings, our target is the Legged Ship, do what must be done Krane_" announced Rau over a transmission as Krane and the Revelation left the hanger but was transmitting combat data back to the Varda in the meantime.

"Understood, father, I should be done soon" smirked Krane as he dodged a group of Moebius units which fired their Linear Cannons only to miss the shots aimed at the Revelation but were instead shot down by the "Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons' Submachineguns.

"_It seems that the enemy is defiant to letting the Archangel fight in combat, they have at the rear of their forces collecting dust, if we destroy the fleet's vanguard we'll isolate them!_" announced Maz over a transmission as he jetted in front of an Nelson-Class' bridge before firing the High-energy Beam Rifle stored behind the Anti-Phase Shift blade, the bridge of the Nelson-Class went up in flames before anyone could react.

"It's not that easy, they can flee to the Earth, maybe not the Fleet but the Archangel can!" announced Krane as he fired the Creation Mega Launcher in the chest of his Mobile Suite, the beam it created skewered right through a Nelson-Class and destroyed its Drake-Class Escort without much difficulty, back in the Menelaos Halberton gasped.

"So that is the power of the weapon of the ancients, truly a beautiful sight to behold, shame it has fallen into Krane's palms" scowled Captain Hoffman as he watched the Revelation dodged through a few missiles.

Krane dodged his Mobile Suite which took a spin as his eyes went golden and he used his Techno Interface to dictate where all the enemies would be coming from through the use of detecting their O.S, this gave Krane the advantage on a tactical field of combat and Krane was going to use it without restraint against the OMNI Enforcers, he turned around and destroyed a line of Nelson-Classes and their escorts before dodging up and away as the Cuzco-Classes came out of hiding near the Earth's lower atmosphere and sent out beams of destruction to deal with the ships behind Krane's destroyed targets. Using the CIWS in his Composite Shield allowed Krane to shoot down three more Moebius units before firing his beam rifle at two more that were making their way in his direction.

"These Naturals are really getting on my nerves!" yelled Richard as he fired the AGM138 "Firebee" guided missiles that had replaced the "Drache" air-to-surface missiles on the Hawk, the missiles slammed into the side of a Nelson-Class before Richard fired the Hawk's "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannon at the weakened armour, the ship in question collapsed in from the damages to its hull and exploded.

"Their only human, they have no intention of allowing the return of we Newtypes, then why should these lesser beings be allowed to live!" snarled Kasien as he fired the Torture Shield System's two beam rifles and his "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon at a Nelson-Class however while the Beam Rifle shots destroyed the ship in question the "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon shot bent halfway and pierced all the way through another Nelson-Class and destroyed three Moebius units in the meanwhile.

"We're being destroyed" growled Halberton as he looked at the tactical hologram map that had been called up "at this rate…"

"We have a real-time transmission from the Archangel!" announced the Menelaos' CIC Officer and Murrue's face appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, can't you tell that we are in the middle of a military operation!?" questioned Halberton as he sat forwards in his command chair.

"Admiral, I would like to request that you allow the Archangel's Atmospheric Interface Sequence now, please Admiral!" announced Murrue as he spoke to her mentor "the enemy forces are here for us, though we cannot repair the damages done to the 4th and 8th Fleets we can led the enemy away before any more of the fleet is damaged considering that we are their target, Admiral!"

"Very well" nodded Halberton before he noted to open a fleet wide communication to all remaining Earth Forces "this is Admiral Lewis Halberton, I have agreed to the early Atmospheric descent of the Archangel however we must protect the ship until the Archangel enters Atmospheric interface, let us show the courage and pride of the 4th and 8th Fleets by stopping all ZAFT Mobile Suites from getting through!"

"_Their intensifying all their attacks, the Archangel is…Halberton that Bastard, is he willing to sacrifice the entire united fleet for the safety of just a single ship! Quickly, close in, it is imperative that we reach the Archangel before it reaches the point of atmospheric entry!!_" commanded Rau over a transmission to all ships.

"It is time, I think, that Lewis Halberton went into retirement!" scowled Richard as he made a bee-line for the Menelaos however missiles from three Drake-Classes stopped his advance "damn it!"

"Their still coming" growled Nicol as he dodged away from three missiles before blowing them up with the usage of the Blitz's "Trikeros" offense/defense system that was equipped with the 50mm high-energy beam rifle that fired three times within that moment.

"Yeah, all they can brag is quantity" chuckled Dearka as he combined his 350mm gun launcher and 94mm high-energy rifle to create a 350mm anti-armour shotgun which he fired at the nearest Drake-Class Escort ship causing it to explode from the pounding it took, meanwhile the Duel flew past a Nelson-Class while firing its 57mm high-energy beam rifle and its "Shiva" 115mm Railgun which caused the Nelson-Class to explode from the beating it had taken.

"Where is the Strike, come out and fight, Strike! Or else...or else this pain I feel will never go away!" yelled Yzak as he looked around the battlefield where he noticed the Archangel beginning to descend.

"Look at the Archangel!" announced Nicol and the other two did so "it's beginning to descend towards the atmosphere!"

"What!?" yelled Yzak and Dearka growled.

"I won't let that happen!" announced Dearka as he headed off towards the Menelaos with Yzak not far behind.

"Call back Dearka and Yzak, their going to endanger our chances of sinking the Archangel if they are shot down, if you can't command them then send Maz and Kasien after them!" commanded Krane and Maz with Kasien did as commanded as he headed off after the two.

"_Krane, the enemy forces are holding out and our forces are awaiting you commands, what shall we do?_" asked Zake over a transmission as he stopped his CGUE DEEP Arms next to the Revelation.

"Have all of our forces prepare to give conditions to Lewis Halberton, he has no Anti-Coordinator or Anti-Newtype preferences, therefore he is a worthy admiral for the Orb Union" smiled Krane as he sent out a transmission to the Menelaos which was accepted "ah, Admiral"

"_Krane, I wonder why you would call your enemy's ship under battle conditions, am I to assume your pressing for our surrender?" _questioned Halberton over the return transmission and Krane smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all, you see I would request that you fall back to the Orb Union's territory and request to join their military forces, as I speak you know the consequences from continuing this trifling battle" smiled Krane as he crossed one leg over the other while considering the Archangel's position in the atmosphere "the Archangel has almost escaped, you have done your job, why remain with either ZAFT or OMNI when your not a Raciest!?"

"_You hold a very interesting point, why would command have sent my fleet of recently recruited pilots if they were useful to protect the Archangel which has a huge enemy force chasing them"_ pondered Halberton over a transmission to all ships and to Krane also _"it is maybe the fact that all the people on my ship do not side with the views of Blue Cosmos and therefore we have been listed for execution, however like Krane said, I have no intent of falling to Blue Cosmos' greed!"_

"Therefore, I believe you should side with the Orb Union which will protect you from any Blue Cosmos supporters, you will be serving a nation that believes in equality between all races!" announced Krane and there was a murmur of conversation from Halberton's side of the transmission.

"_We have agreed to your proposition, we are now withdrawing from the field of battle, gods speed Krane Hibiki!"_ announced Halberton and Krane smirked.

"All forces, this is Krane, hold fire and call back all remaining Mobile Suites!" commanded Krane to all forces and watched as those loyal to him continued, the only ones who hadn't done so were those trapped within the gravities pull.

"Damn you disgusting Naturals!" yelled Dearka as he took aim and fired at the Strike which dodged before kicking the Buster so hard it began to fall into a stronger pull of gravity which in turn he couldn't escape from.

"Kira Yamato and Riel Bethel, two Newtype Royals which they have no idea of such an identity, figures" growled Kasien as he dodged the shots of the Rapture and grunted as he was forced into the field of Gravity alongside the Aerial unit, likely all the weaponry of both Mobile Suites were pointed away from the other.

"Well, this is embarrassing" scowled Maz as his Mobile Suite fell downwards towards the Earth while trapped backwards to the Earth before he managed to right it only just but still kept descending downwards.

The battle between the Duel and Strike however was continuing with Kira kicking Yzak around the…battlefield…atmosphere…whatever, easily enough however it was coming to the point where they had been forced into the atmosphere by the pull of the Earth's gravity field, Ivan and Mu however had enviously made it aboard the Archangel before it had reached the point of no return.

* * *

**Info – And so the battle of Orbit ends, major changes here however Krane's forces have already completed the Neutron Jammer Canceller and his new units will be appearing on the next chapter, review!! **

* * *

**G-Weapons stolen by ZAFT:**

**Code:** GAT-X50

**Name:** Revelation

**Powerplant:** Relic Creation Engine

**Operating System:** **G**enerational **U**nilateral **N**eurons-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

1x Creation Mega Launcher, located in chest and operational in Mobile Armour mode

4x Beam Sabres, located at each limb

4x "Evolution" High-Energy Beam Cannon, folded on shoulder and hips and usable from there, also can be used in Mobile Armour Mode

8x "Calamity" compact Wireless Weapons (2x Beam Submachinegun and made from strong Gundanium so that it can pierce through even Phase Shift Armour), located 4x on each side of hips and 4x on each side of Mobile Armour nozzle

**Optional Weapons:**

1x High-energy Beam Rifle, stored on bottom of Mobile Armour mode and usable from there

1x Composite Shield with 1x Beam Cannon/Large Beam Sword and 2x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, stored on top of Mobile Armour mode and usable from there

**Other Equipment:**

Radiation Nozzle that isn't affected by the N-Jammer's Effects, used to develop the effect of the Creation Engine's Function

The ACHIENTS SYSTEM – It is a bio interface system that increases the human to AI interface with the O.S.

Atmospheric Flight

Phase Shift Armour

Lightwave Barriers in shields

Mobile Armour Transformation System

**Information:** A weapon revived from its Newtype Atlantian Past as one of the few units to have survived Atlantis' destruction as well as data on Aegis which allowed this unit to take form, Krane pilots it for a few battles before moving onto the Black Providence

**Pilot:** Krane Hibiki


	5. Phase 4

**Phase 4 – The Lycanthrope, Fafner and Dragunov **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny. I've skipped the part where the Archangel first fights Waltfeld since I want to concentrate on the changes to the series, especially since Krane is doing something major in space. **

* * *

**16****th**** February, 12:45pm; Aprilius One: Space Port, Private Ship Hanger**

Danial was scowling again which was enough of a reason for Adrian to bug him to no end while Kier simply didn't know why he bothered, then Kier remember why he had to bother, because Krane had specifically made sure that one of his guard (being Danial in this equation) didn't kill a smaller member of his guards (being Adrian in this equation) otherwise there would be consequences to Kier's life also. But the transport ship they had been given to get to Aprilius One had almost crashed from the constant conflict between two of its Mobile Suite pilots, luckily enough, it seemed that the possibility of Krane's all mighty rage and angsty glares had allowed Kier to detach Danial from the throat of the smaller member of their rag-tag crew. Finally, just as the oldest member of their crew (being Krane's aide Antony Ephrata) predicted, the Black Ship that held all of Krane's elite forces slowly began to back up into the large hanger they had moved their Mobile Suites into and got out to wait.

"I hate black" scowled Adrian and Kier raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that ship is huge" gasped Danial and Adrian snickered.

"Anything is bigger than your brain" sneered Adrian as he turned to the 2nd oldest and 2nd tallest "you're easily pleased, aren't you!"

"Why you little…" started Danial but was cut off with a shout from their superior.

"Enough!" shouted Krane as he made his way across the disembark bridge that had connected to the side of the Varda after the bulkheads separating space and Krane's Flagship closed shut.

"Forgive me for my team's incompetence" bowed Kier and Krane shrugged as he led the two over to a group of containers after Kier had straightened up "Danial was almost a crying mess from all their arguing"

"I hate crying simpletons" snickered Adrian and Krane scowled at the fact that two of his ace pilots had been arguing for…well…he didn't know how long.

"I will have my teams load the Mobile Suites you will be using onto the Varda while you lot set up your own private quarters, I however have to go see that Angry dog of a council man in his office" scowled Krane but before walking away he glared at the group one last time "I'm sure I can trust you not to fight and blow up my ship until I return, right!?"

"I'd never do such a thing" argued Danial but Adrian scoffed.

"You don't have to worry about me doing it, but as for him, I wouldn't trust him taking a simple message to someone let alone trust him not to blow up the ship" chuckled Adrian and Danial looked feral again.

"I said no fighting" cut in Krane with a glare "no arguing either!"

"Alright, take your word with scout's honour" said Adrian while holding up his right hand while having the fingers of his left hand crossed behind his back.

* * *

**1:25pm; Aprilius One: Spaceport, Coffee Shop**

"I see that you ordered for me while I was busy" smiled Krane as he walked over to the young Deity Commander who willingly served Krane 24/7 from a range and at times from his side.

"Yeah, well, I have been busy of late and like me I hear you've rarely slept" smiled Antony as he gave Krane a cut of coffee "I believe that the data you have extracted from Revelation was the cause of that, how much of the Newtype Data and Atlantian Data was stored on the unit before the Newtype's control over the O.S. lock failed!?"

"The data on there is insane, the Atlantian Data itself is a military goldmine in itself while the Newtype Technology used in the G-Weapons are efficient compared to the data used in the creation of the GINNs and CGUEs, we may be dealing with the fall of the PLANTs within the next few months if we don't deal with this issue!" announced Krane with a shake of his head "now are the gathering of the Newtype Nobles!?"

"I have found a clone of one, being used by Gilbert Durandal as a test subject to create an ultimate Newtype Soldier for himself, how he got such DNA from Orb is…" started Antony but Krane raised his hand.

"Which Noble Family, the Asukas or the Sahakus?" asked Krane and Antony gave a glance that caused Krane to sigh "the Asukas, great!"

"We have found the testing labs, however, it is guarded by about ten Nazca-Class Destroyers each containing a full complement of the new GINN High Manoeuvre Types" announced Antony as he tapped his finger on the table "they have been designated a terrorist group by Patrick Zala and the force that exterminates them gains the colonies they have been using for their own, well, are you up for it?"

"Very well, have a fleet prepared for our forces and load the Noir Benevolence onto the Varda, I need to go see Patrick Zala however we leave first thing tomorrow morning!" announced Krane as he headed off with a smirk "it is time, that Gilbert learned just who was in charge!"

* * *

**2:45pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Private Suites**

Kier raised an eyebrow when he entered Adrian's quarters, the bedroom with its work area and entertainment area as well as the private bathroom suite was all identical to his and Danial's however there was a specific…theme going on, mainly in the work area but not unknown to other areas were selves upon shelves of books which the most eye-catching was the ones that indicated to a specific one subject with posters on the walls replicating the chosen subject, above the bed there hanged Adrian's pride and joy a Custom NTW-20 nicknamed "Overkill" by the sniper Ace and at its base sat the Katana: Memento Mori.

"What…" started Danial as he entered before he looked thoughtful "there is a certain theme going on in here"

"Guess what it is and I'll give you a cookie" smirked Adrian as he sat in his office chair partially reading a book.

"How can you do that…how can you talk and read at the same time?" questioned Danial and Kier rolled his eyes, Dan had walked into this one.

"Due to my above average intelligence, I can read and talk to someone at the same time without losing my page or forgetting the purpose of the conversation, something which you on the other hand are quite incapable of doing due to the size of your brain" snickered Adrian as he didn't look over.

"Ohh, a big gun!" announced Danial while ignoring Adrian's last co0nversation.

"Touch it and you're dead, that is my pride and joy, it took months to get the thing working properly" snarled Adrian with a glare "and if you touch it, I'll accidentally make sure you walk in front of my rifle the next time I see you, but then again the ammo is too expensive to waste on you!"

"Okay, that's enough, what would Krane say if the two of you are killing each other?" questioned Antony as he stepped into Adrian's quarters "you all like your shinny Gundams, do you want them taken off you, well?"

"Fine, fine, so long as it doesn't change the fact that Danial is an arsehole" smirked Adrian as he went back to the book he was reading.

"Why are you so obsessed with zombies?" asked Danial and everyone sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: Government Building, Patrick Zala's Office **

"Ah, Krane, I'm glad you could come" smiled Patrick as he watched Krane entered the office without even simple curtsey to wait, but then again, Krane had the rank and authority to both help someone become PLANT Supreme Council Chairman or remove the Chairman from office.

"I have sent Richard down to Gibraltar so that he can back up Kasien and Maz however there is a chance that the Archangel may escape our nets, in the attempt to trap it we are over extending Andrew Waltfeld's forces which is making things harder for our forces in Africa and Europe, that will cause OMNI to find holes in our defences and will endanger our control over Victoria!" announced Krane as he showed a map "also, I hear you're having troubles with a recent pirating group at L4, I can deal with it of course"

"You are offering to lead your forces against a pirate nest, to deal with a group of pirates, which just happen to be doing nothing than being a nuisance!?" asked Patrick and when Krane nodded he smiled "very well, you have authorisation to do what needs to be done"

"Thank you, Chairman Zala" smiled Krane with a nod as he headed off to get everything ready for this new raid on a new enemy.

* * *

**5:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's mansion **

Krane stepped into his mansion while handing Walter his coat before he bounced up the stairs towards his office, Andras had been here or maybe was still there, Krane got his answer as he walked into his office to find Andras sipping tea with one leg crossed over the other in a lack of interest. Krane crossed over to his desk and activated the screen to see what Andras had been looking at, the plan to generate mass production Celestial Engines which were the equivalent to Creation Engines created by the Atlantians, Krane had to agree that as soon as they ironed out the problems of these Engines they should be able to have an endless supply of energy that not even the Nuclear Engines would be able to compensate for.

"Andras, I believe we're going Nobility Hunting tomorrow, yet you do not have a Mobile Suite?" asked Krane as he looked over at the Scientist/Immortal who shrugged uncaringly.

"I have no intent, as of yet, to be shuffled onto the battlefield as one of your lesser soldiers" shrugged Andras and Krane nodded at the motion of it.

"I assume that Miguel has his new Mobile Suite and will be sent to Earth alongside Athrun and Nicol, they will deal with the Legged Ship alongside some of my relatives, we are to deal with the foundation of expansion in space!" announced Krane as he looked at the map he was working with on the computer terminal "we firstly deal with Gilbert Durandal's secret lab colonies at L4 before bringing them back to L6, once everything is tied up with these 'Pirates', then we can deal with the issues down on Earth"

"I see, we keep the high ground and OMNI won't stand a chance against us, what you want done with the Lab Colonies!?" questioned Andras and Krane looked over uninterestingly.

"They will be used in the Cyber-Newtype Project and the spares will be Cyber-Clone building grounds, once both projects are underway, we should have a large yet limited force" smirked Krane as he looked at a profile "now, for the Black Providence and Despair designs, I'm expecting good news!"

"With the completion of the N-Jammer Canceller we are able to finish the schematics on the Black Providence, the Despair just needs its new Nuclear Fusion Reactor to be tested before we can use it, after that we should be able to place it up ready for usage since the test phase for the Black Providence and Providence ZAKU units is going to be the main body for the Despair!" announced Andras and Krane nodded as the Immortal continued to speak.

"The O.S. on the Black GuAIZ Units are completed and they are being mass produced as I speak, these units are being tested as the frames for regular ZAFT GuAIZ designs that they are hoping to produce, the sooner they start the production the sooner we can counter the Earth Forces" muttered Krane as he considered the possibilities of a joint project with the Nation Defence Committees' Maius Military Industries (MMI) and Martius Arsenals (MA), both were a part of the '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company) that was led by Andras and was under the command of Krane anyway.

"Anyway, I believe we should concentrate on the mission to L4, what are the issues behind the attack?" asked Andras as he looked at the map on Krane's screen.

"Due to the war we cannot arm ourselves with a fleet, our forces are already been spread thin and to do so I had to divide the 501st I had brought with me to different locations to aid the war efforts, OMNI's Space Fleet is not running as strong as they were to have hoped for however we need to weaken them down quickly while being able do damage control on illegal companies within our territory!" explained Krane as he indicated to their numeral forces around the different Lagrange Points "this means we have a limit of two Cuzco-Classes including the Gamow and Vesalius if I sweet talk Rau enough, if we succeed in this mission we will expand our Base of Operation at Lagranges six and seven but if we fail then we will gain significant casualties, at the heart of the enemy forces we expect at least Ten Nazca-Class Destroyers filled to full complement with GINN HM Types leading to potentially sixty Mobile Suites at least!"

"However, if we fail then our plans will fall behind, our chances of victory against OMNI will be called into question" agreed Andras as he looked at the map "I believe that we should at least attempt this idea, with the nuclear Gundams and the Revelation, we should make headway!"

* * *

**17****th**** February, 9:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Meeting Room**

"I don't understand why we have to meet on Krane's ship, it seems he has something important to tell us, but I cannot fathom what" shrugged Ades as the Vesalius' Captain followed his commander.

"It is quite possible that he has found a small enemy force that needs to be dealt with, the sooner we find out the reason, the sooner I can decide whether to persist in this plan or not" shrugged Le Creuset as he stepped into the meeting room.

"I hate French people, I hate the French language and I hate the country France!" muttered Adrian as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is there anything you don't hate!?" questioned Danial and Adrian shrugged.

"You know what I don't hate, Kittens, oh and Zombies…don't forget the good old classic zombie apocalypse!" announced Adrian with a big smirk "if there ever were an apocalypse it would be a zombie one!"

"Whatever" shrugged Kier as he crossed one leg over the other as the members of the Le Creuset team sat down in their own chairs.

"Alright, every one sit down, I will start this meeting while we await for Krane's arrival!" announced Antony as he turned out the lights and activated the large screen "as I speak we are preparing for an internal operation to L4 due to…difficulties, there have been reports on constant Rebel and Pirate activity around the L4 Area, this is due to the possibility that some unknown and forbidden activity is going on within the ZAFT Forces which we can concur that this is the said forbidden involvement on the military's part"

"Therefore we are up against at least ten Nazca-Classes and each are filled to proportion with six GINN HM Types each" explained Krane as he stepped into the room "with the aid of the Le Creuset Team, we should be able to counter then enemies in the area on less than equal numbers, then we can turn around and destroy them as the Pirates that Patrick Zala has concluded them as!"

"I see, well, if we make the right decision then we can easily crush their forces regardless of their numbers" shrugged Rau Le Creuset as he looked at the map "I will join this crusade, I want to see what Miguel's new Gundam can do and this seems like the best time, how long until the N-Jammer Canceller is completed!?"

"It is already finished, we're the test pilots of three new nuclear Gundams, once we're ready we will launch again the enemy force" shrugged Kier as he looked at the data on the screen, specifically the military forces that were gathered in each area.

"Rau, I have a GuAIZ Unit that will be based on the Mass Production Types, I want you to be the pilot for this mission!" announced Krane as he stepped before his genetic father "the data recorded will be sent to the PLANT then for Mass Production, we need simply wait for our arrival at the battlefield, then we will use the recorded data to deal a significant blow to the Earth Alliance Forces!"

"I see, then we should have a chance in this mission, I agree to the proposition" smiled Rau as he stood from his chair "I'll make sure that the rebels are properly…educated"

* * *

**11:00am; Nazca-Class Destroyer: Vesalius, Hanger**

"So that is the GuAIZ Unit that Rau Le Creuset has been given, I hear that it will soon be placed into mass production for the entire of the Army, if ZAFT uses such weapons then we can be prepared for the enemy's new Strike Daggers" smirked Miguel as he looked at the GuAIZ being checked over by technicians, it seemed that with Krane in the lead, their forces were slowly regaining their technological advantage in this war.

"It is hard to believe that they are using nuclear weapons" whispered Athrun as he his eyes glazed over at how his mother's life had come to an end before he released an annoyed sigh "however, I assume that my father knows about this, he was always about military supremacy!"

"We must each play the game with the cards we're given, war is more expanded than that, if they have nuclear weapons then they should use it" shrugged Nicol and Athrun glanced over in surprise, the recently Dark Celestial Valkyrie Commander was a lot different than the person Athrun had become friends with over the last year, it was as though the green haired pilot had been acting ever since Athrun met him.

"Commander Le Creuset!" saluted Miguel and the two other aces saluted also while Rau smirked as he saluted "have you customised the O.S.!?"

"Yes, it is truly an impressive unit, however its power is only a prelude of things to come" smiled Rau coldly as he thought of Project Providence and Project Celestial which were both already underway.

"Commander, do you think that building nuclear weapons is against the code of warfare, shouldn't we fight on equal terms without the usage of a nuclear weapon" started Athrun but Rau scowled.

"We are simply using them as a Powerplant, Athrun, nothing more for the moment" answered Rau with a glare as he turned, it was fortunate that Rau was wearing a mask or the pilots under his care would have seen how dissatisfied Rau had been with Athrun's outburst.

* * *

**2:00pm; L4: 'Pirate' Controlled Chain of Abandoned Colonies, Battlefield**

The Varda was only just hidden under its recently added Mirage Colloid system that was produced for the ship before they had left the PLANTs, the three figures set upon the deck of the large Battleship which one was bended over in a half-wolf state with a open helmet to reveal a compact yet very big gun that was charging with highly concentrated particles while another slammed a barrel over the folded Machinegun to form a long-Barrelled sniper rifle, the last unit folded down a cannon from behind the Sniper Unit and interfaced with it as it took aim at the approaching enemy ships.

"_I see, Ten Nazca-Classes and Four Laurasia-Classes, troublesome rats" _scowled Krane over a communication from within the Revelation cockpit that was still within the Varda at that moment in time.

"I'm trusting that you expect us to succeed in the pre-limitary battle preparations to even up the enemy's numbers" announced Danial as he took on a serious tone and for once, Adrian didn't smart mouth him for once.

"_I'm trusting that you understand what will happen should you fail!"_ growled Krane over a transmission before he pressed a button which alerted all ZAFT Forces nearby that the mission was about to begin.

Adrian fired his unit's MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barrelled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle which impacted the bridge of the first Nazca-Class Destroyer while Danial's unit used the borrowed and interfaced M1499P Compact "Orthros Prototype" high-energy long-range beam cannon borrowed from Adrian's Dragunov Gundam which the Cannon was abandoned after firing on the hull of the Varda while the shot had destroyed a second Nazca-Class Destroyer, the Varda revealed itself too late as its three Position Cannons as well as Kier's Lycanthrope Gundam's own "Wolf" Positron Cannon which all four shots impacted a Laurasia-Class each which destroyed their Laurasia strike force. Upon completion of this turn of events allowed Krane and Antony to launch in the Revelation and Noir Benevolence respectively, upon launch Krane used his Creation Mega Launcher to break up the first wave of GINN HM Types and destroyed three of them in the process, the Noir Benevolence launched its sixteen "Corruption" DRAGOONs and began setting up beam nets for unexpected GINN HM Type Pilots.

"One enemy, two enemy" smirked Adrian as he sniped from atop the Varda which stopped any of the GINN HM Types getting too close however one went in through the side to attack Adrian to get rid of his interference however the Dragunov drew a "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handgun which blocked the GINN HM Type's MA-M3 heavy sword with the Beam Handgun's underside Anti-Phase Shift Blade before pulling back as the GINN HM Type prepared for another swipe however the handgun then ended the charade by shooting the GINN HM Type in the cockpit "and that is three enemies shot down"

"Die mother fuckers!" laughed Danial as he turned feral, the Fafner landed onto the top of a Nazca-Class before pointing the combined rifles as the Duel Buster Cannon, the crimson beam cut through the bridge of the Nazca-Class and then through the bottom of the ship which led the blue Destroyer to explode in a purple flame as the Fafner transformed into Mobile Armour mode and pulled away.

"How pathetic" sighed Kier as he transformed the Lycanthrope out of its partial Mobile Armour mode into the Mobile Suite mode and pointed its Duel Beam Submachineguns which it opened fire with and killed the pilot inside the enemy Mobile Suite.

After the enemy's lines began to break it became a free-for-all as the remaining ZAFT task force caught up with Krane's flagship and began launching its Mobile Suites also, the Blitz, Dawn and Aegis caused major chaos with their weaponry while Rau singlehandedly killed GINN HM Type Pilots with well aimed shots of his GuAIZ's beam Rifle and the slash of its composite shield's duel beam claws. Krane made a bee-line for the enemy's main colony before opening fire with his Creation Mega Launcher and opened a hole in the Colony's exterior, both he and Antony managed to escort a group of twenty shuttles through the gap before the blast doors sealed shut over the opening, the ZAFT Forces were quickly destroying the 'Pirate' Forces with gradual ease.

* * *

**3:30pm; Within Colony Metiers Gamma: Main Centre, Lab/Control Area **

Even though they were of the male gender, scientists screamed as two hundred soldiers began to shuffle into the Control Center of the large lab colony which controlled all of the non-functional artillery that the outer walls of the Colony were equipped with, Krane motioned with his hand and those scientists who surrendered were taken into custody however those who didn't were found with holes in their foreheads or filled with holes like Swiss Cheese. Krane walked into the building a listened to the reports that the ten different squad leaders were giving him from the small divided groups of their forces which were swarming the area to find area in which to contain the POWs of this operation, Krane walked into the Colonies main Command Room where he walked up to the weapons terminal where extra technicians that had arrived during the firefight had finished their preparations on repairing the weapons linkage, the technicians began activating the CIWS first and targeted all nearby Mobile Suites before the Beam Cannons were activated and began firing on the ship.

"Well, that was easy, what shall we…" started Antony but then the intercom sparked as a transmission came through.

"_My Lord…you may want to get down here!"_ announced a Soldier and Krane took off running down the corridor, he jumped off metal platforms until he arrived at the level he wanted before running up through another corridor to arrive in a cell.

"What is wrong!?" questioned Krane as he walked towards the group of soldiers who pointed their guns at the cell they were in front of which Krane plunged into to check the cause of the worry, on the floor was a corpse on one of Krane's squad leaders and next to it crying was a long black haired young teen with crimson eyes hidden under black bushes of hair, as Krane picked up the young Newtype and held him against him it forced a rebuke from the injured teen, he was injured due to the dried blood and bruises all around his lower end but Krane recognized the youth and therefore used no aggressive emotions; before him was the cloned Asuka who had the Asuka Nobility's extremely strong Empathy making him able to read Krane's mind rather easily, Krane kept using mental messages to calm the teen down and fierce but protective grip until the boy fell to sleep.

* * *

**4:45pm; ****Within Colony Metiers Gamma: Outer Structure, Large Ship Hanger**

Everyone winced as Krane marched while carrying the black haired boy in his arms and no one questioned his authority or power, Krane's eyes were flashing dangerously and protectively which caused Andras to sigh inwardly at what Krane had found within that scientist hellhole was something that could be never taken back, the idea of a clone being a Gemini Twin to a royal was unheard of and unproven in the entire history of the Newtypes…until now.

"Andras, come with me, I need this one to be checked" muttered Krane as he walked past the Immortal who bowed before following Krane inside the ship while Soldiers used another walkway to get off the ship, Krane and Andras headed over to the medical bay to get the young man sorted out.

* * *

**5:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Medical Bay**

"What have they done to him?" asked Krane as he sat on a leather chair at the side of the room while Andras looked over a diagnostic the boy's injuries.

"Nothing highly dangerous, internal bleeding, a possible concussion and heavy bruising from mistreatment" explained Andras as he looked at the consol next to where the young boy was sleeping "they were planning to scuttle the entire colony to cover up what they did, fortunately we managed to attack and get the only remaining survivor as well as the data from their computers, the investigation crew is in there getting finger prints and other evidence before we take the colonies for ourselves"

"I see, I want him healed, once that is done I'll put him through the paces that all Newtype Nobles go through, we still have a lot of work to do and a little time in which to do it!" announced Krane as he stood and headed off.

* * *

**Info – And you see the small changes in space are the usage of new Nuclear Gundams that Krane has recently developed, now we see how the GuAIZ also came into being, next we're returning to the battles in Africa and the involvement of Krane's other relatives. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestials/ZAFT Gundam-Class Mobile Suite Data:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L1017A

**Name:** Dawn

**Producers:** '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company)

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

2x Experimental "Maverick" heat rod

2x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon

2x EEQ7R extensional arrestor, shoulder mounted

2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabre, stored in shoulders

2x NOL-Y941 heavy laser sword, stored in sheath with the handle pointing downwards towards the ground, located up back

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-M21G high-energy beam rifle, held on right arm and stored on back when not in use

1x M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon, can be equipped instead of Beam Rifle and is equipped in right hand however it is folded back between Heavy Laser Swords when not in use

1x MA-MV03 composite shield with dual beam claw, mounted on left arm

**Equipment:**

Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

**Information: **A Gundam created from the basis of Miguel Aiman's GINN's body which had been upgraded to GINN High Manoeuvre Type but instead had the arms and head of a Gundam, it includes Phase Shift Armour making its body stronger than normal GINNs would ever be.

**Pilot:** Miguel Aiman

**Code:** ZGMF-X06A

**Name:** Lycanthrope

**Producers:** '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company)

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule complex

**Weapons:**

1x "Wolf" Positron Cannon, located in 'Wolf head' helmet the helmet folds open to be fired, usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Armour modes

10x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, 4x located 'Wolf head', 4x located in Mobile Suite Chest and 2x located in Mobile Suite Head, usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Sub-Armour modes

2x Duel Beam Submachineguns, located in Mobile Suite wrists

2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabre, located on waist

2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, located on upper back and folds over when firing, usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Sub-Armour modes

2x Composite Shields with triple beam claw on tip, located on lower arms, usable in both Mobile Suite and Mobile Sub-Armour modes

4x XM1 "Pristis" beam reamer Beam Scissors/Beam Cannon

**Other Equipment:**

2x Thermonuclear Booster Engines for flight

Phase Shift Armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Mobile Sub-Armour Transformation Capabilities - It can bend over to change into a 'werewolf' or rather a human-wolf hybrid, the shields cover the wrists and the entire Mobile Suite takes a crouching position with M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons in permanent attack position

**Information:** A Gundam piloted by one of Krane's Cyber Newtype Guards, like the other entire inner circle they come equipped with a Techno Interface system as upgraded by Krane via their Newtype Awareness which thus allows them to easily fight while manipulating the technology and minds of the things and people around them

**Pilot:** Kier Almark

**Code:** ZGMF-X07A

**Name:** Fafner

**Producers:** '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company)

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule complex

**Weapons:**

2x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabre, located on waist

14x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, 2x located in head and 8x per Mobile Wing

1x MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest and usable in Mobile Armour mode

2x MR-Q16X "Griffon" beam blade, located in Mobile Wings and usable in Mobile Armour mode

2x M107 "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon, located on back and folds up onto shoulders to fire, can be used in Mobile Armour Mode

4x MMI-M20S "Pollux VIII" Railgun, located on hips and usable in Mobile Armour mode

2x MA-M20SA combinable high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips between two Railguns, it combines together to form a Duel Buster Cannon like the Verge Buster and Verde Buster

4x 6-Barralled Missile Launcher with 3x spare missiles per each barrel, located on both sides of ankles

2x 220 mm 5-barrel missile pod with three spare missiles per barrel, located in shoulders

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x Optional Shield with 1x Large Beam Sabre and 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, the Duel Buster Cannon can be stored on the shield and fired from there which leaves the right hand/arm free

1x M1499P Compact "Orthros Prototype" high-energy long-range beam cannon, borrowed from the Dragunov

**Other Equipment:**

2x Thermonuclear Booster Engines for flight

Phase Shift Armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Mobile Armour Transformation Capabilities – It can transform into a Dragon/Jet Mobile Armour mode where most of its abilities are still functional

**Information:** A Gundam piloted by one of Krane's Cyber Newtype Guards, like the other entire inner circle they come equipped with a Techno Interface system as upgraded by Krane via their Newtype Awareness which thus allows them to easily fight while manipulating the technology and minds of the things and people around them

**Pilot:** Danial Corner

**Code:** ZGMF-X05A

**Name:** Dragunov

**Producers:** '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company)

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule complex

**Weapons:**

10x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabre, 2x located on waist and 8x located on unit's back

2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, located in head

2x "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handguns with Anti-Phase Shift blades on under side, held in areas on upper leg

4x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armour knife, all four are stored in the same location as the "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handguns

2x M101 "Balaena" High-Energy Long-Range plasma beam cannon, located on upper back and fold over shoulder when in use

5x "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam Long knife, 4x stored on each limb and 1x stored on Bayonette, also came from technology stolen from Eurasian Federation.

1x "Zastava Stigmate ZAFT" ZRFW-102 beam Submachinegun with "Romteknica ZAFT" ZRBW Type 7021 beam bayonette with technology stolen from Eurasian Federation

1x Built in high-energy Beam Rifle that has a blade that can fold forwards to become an Anti-Phase Shift Beam Katar, the shield that makes it up is built onto the right arm

3x "Execution" Beam CIWS, located in MS Feet per foot, usually used as its name describes but can be used as feet Beam Sabres also

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x M1499P Compact "Orthros Prototype" high-energy long-range beam cannon, located on back and fold out and down when in use

1x MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barrelled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle equipped with 1x EEQ7R extensional arrestor with Taser Electrocution System and can turn into a machinegun mode with the barrel folding in two, looks like the GN Sniper Gun II from Gundam 00's Cherudim Gundam

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

Phase Shift Armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

Backup Optical Camouflage System

**Information:** A Gundam piloted by one of Krane's Cyber Newtype Guards, like the other entire inner circle they come equipped with a Techno Interface system as upgraded by Krane via their Newtype Awareness which thus allows them to easily fight while manipulating the technology and minds of the things and people around them

**Pilot: **Adrian Hodkinson

**Code:** ZGMF-L08A/ZRMS-X01

**Name:**Noir Benevolence

**Producers:** Prototype Design by Meteor City

**Powerplant:** Ultra compact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity**A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons: **

1x "Uriel" Anti-Matter Cannon, located in chest

2x "Alexiel" Beam Rifles

2x "Rosiel" Beam Sabres

1x "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword

16x "Corruption" DRAGOONs (1x Beam Rifle each), DRAGOONs are small, located on back, the only unit thus far that can be used in Gravity

**Other Equipment:**

Trans-Phase Armour (later Variable Trans-Phase Armour)

Atmospheric Flight

First Mobile Suite to use a basic small DRAGOON with atmospheric Flight and an "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield

Prototype Neutron Jammer Canceller

**Information:** A designed with the simple intention of testing the Neutron Jammer Canceller Technology and is piloted by Krane's second-in-command

**Pilot(s):** Antony 'Ant' Ephrata


	6. Phase 5

**Phase 5 – Battlefield of Sand and Neo-Atlantis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**20****th**** February, 12:45pm; Lesseps-Class Land Battleship: Lesseps, Hanger**

"Welcome, so, you are the legendary Maz Casanova and Kasien Bethel of Krane's 501st Legion" smiled Andrew Waltfeld as he walked towards the two Aces who stood near their G-Weapons "I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld of the ZAFT African Occupation Force, Jenova Ensign of the Dark Celestials and your humble servant in this moment of crisis, I hear that some ZAFT Forces are still seeking out the Archangel while it comes to my great privilege to announce that they have been seen here and my forces have already entered combat with them once too often"

"As I thought, if the Archangel is here then so is that pilot, I will take my turn dealing with the Rapture this time" smiled Maz as his southern accent simply glowed with humour at Commander Waltfeld's failings "Kasien?"

"I'll destroy the child of Azrael, if we destroy Ivan Azrael's Mobile Suite, then we will inhibit the chances of a working Natural O.S." nodded Kasien as he picked up his suite case before walking towards the nearby lift however he was stopped by Andrew who he growled at before calming down "where is our next objective?"

"There is a village near here called Tassil, it is one of the enemy villages and the mountains behind the village are filled with caves that are almost full of weapons, we are going to destroy the houses and weapon supplies but no damage is to fall to the civilian populace" announced Andrew and Kasien laughed coldly at that.

"Shows why you're only a Jenova Ensign, you not ruthless enough for the Dark Celestials High Command, worry for Civilians will just weaken you down" muttered Maz as he leaned against the Arrogance's leg and as his unit was named it seemed that his southern accent was filled with Arrogance "weaknesses like that get you killed"

"Well, unlike you Newtype Elites, I am an Elite of ZAFT" announced Waltfeld as he turned to face Maz "I defend the people, be they Coordinator or Natural, they have trusted me with their protection!"

"An impressive display of sympathy, however, such an emotion is not welcome on the battlefield" answered Kasien as he walked off through the lift door.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Archangel, Hanger**

"Those are…" started Ivan with eyes wide causing Sahib Ashman to smirk at the sight.

"The GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger, two of them as well as three Strike Daggers were being built nearby however ZAFT Attacked and the O.S. on the units weren't complete, so they were abandoned" explained Cagalli as she stepped through to indicate the details "for your aid, we will give you this Buster Dagger in return for your help to get rid of the Desert Tiger, we also have confirmation that two Dark Celestial pilots have recently met up at Banadiya and have headed out to meet the Desert Tiger's forces"

"So, two G-Weapons have arrived to help the Desert Tiger, any confirmation?" asked Mu and Murrue sighed before nodding.

"GAT-X106 and GAT-X204, Kasien Bethel and Maz Casanova, both being unrelated cousins of Krane Hibiki and both being possible Devil Commanders in Krane's 501st Legion" answered Natarle off to the side with a huff "strong Newtype pilots, Royalty even, they will be difficult to deal with"

"The Royalty always were powerful, ever since they disappeared over two thousand years ago the Newtype Elder Council has been weeding out the Nobility from their ranks and leading and era of tyranny, only during this modern Era have the Newtype Nobles and Royals resurfaced" answered Mu to the obvious observation "the Royals aren't just 'difficult to deal with', they are the strongest Newtype of the purest blood, they are destined to only love a Noble and due to the Gemini Twin Theory makes it sure that the race continues"

"I don't even want to know what the Gemini Twin Theory is or what it embarks on" muttered Murrue with a shudder and Ivan smirked.

"Reason why my father wants to kill all these abominations" shrugged Ivan and froze when Mu glared at him.

"There are also reasons why some Coordinators want to wipe out the Naturals for being inferior, Newtypes are less likely to make either side's mistakes, however there are some…" started Mu and Riel spoke up.

"You mean Rau Le Creuset" announced Riel and Mu nodded, Mu was about to continue until Cagalli gave a cry when a member of the Desert Dawn came running in and whispered in her ear.

"Tassil is under attack by the Desert Tiger!" announced Cagalli and everyone gasped as they headed off towards their Battlestations.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Northern America: Libya, Tassil**

"How pathetic these humans are" scowled Kasien as he fired his unit's "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon and took out an entire block of houses.

"What do you expect, this is only so we can draw out that pilot, then I can fight him again" grinned Maz as he cut a building in two with the use of Anti-Phase Shift Katar which cut through the entire of the building which exploded.

"Open a full missile barrage!" commanded Andrew Waltfeld as he had all the BuCUEs fire their missiles into the caves at the top of the mountain and all the ammunition exploded loudly like a nuclear bomb "now, all forces are to withdraw!"

"Well then, the bait is set, now to see if the Archangel takes it!" announced Maz with a grin as he headed back towards where all of Waltfeld's forces were being reorganised.

* * *

**23****rd**** February, 9:00am; North Africa: Banadiya, Andrew Waltfeld's Mansion: Kasien and Maz's Suite**

"We got our ass kicked by the Archangel two nights ago and now you're fawning over the pilot of the Rapture as though he is your Gemini Twin" scowled Kasien but Maz simply turned his back to his cousin "humph, fine, see if I care"

"Is he okay?" asked Andrew as he stuck his head through the doorway and looked at Kasien who shrugged uncaring.

"He is a little shell shocked ever since he got his ass kicked by my dear brother last night or so the reports indicate he was tied into Mendel as related to me, it matters not, he is an enemy and Krane's enemies are shot down" shrugged Kasien as he headed over to the doorway "I heard that the pilots where here, I thought that would be enough to get Maz off his lazy ass but it seems like I was wrong, what of the Desert Dawn!?"

"They have increased their raids as of late, the supplies they are after have given me the thought that they are planning a showdown with us within the next few days, the chances of fighting against them and succeeding so long as they have the Archangel is less than 60% and decreasing even with your aid" muttered Andrew and Kasien growled under his breath "however, I expect you will at least try your hand at victory, if we succeed is another thing entirely"

"So long as we get the weapons we want, then there is little chance of our defeat, if not then…" shrugged Kasien and Andrew smirked at the thought.

* * *

**28****th**** February, 12:45pm; North Africa: Talbadiya Factory District, Battlefield**

"Shit" swore Riel as he dodged another beam shot from the Arrogance which flew past while firing from its wrist mounted High-Energy Beam Rifle/Anti-Phase Shift Katar before switching to Katar mode and almost slicing the wing edge of the Rapture clean off.

"Why don't you stay still!" yelled Maz as he launched the "Hakenfaust" piercer lock Triple Claw before activating the Taser however the Rapture spun around in Mobile Armour mode before firing its wing mounted M2M3 76mm machineguns which caused the Triple Claw to explode but before Maz could draw his "Mjolnir" Anti-Phase Shift hammer, the Rapture flew past with its "Ahura Mazer" short-range energy sabres which caught the "Mjolnir" which exploded, to counter this the Arrogance jumped onto the back of the Rapture and stabbed through the wings of the Rapture with the use of the two "Kessen" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun.

With the wings damaged the Rapture had to return to Mobile Suite mode otherwise it would lose its atmospheric flight capabilities due to the damages to the wings, the Rapture spun in mid air and fired its Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles at the Arrogance which blocked most of the beams on its Anti-Phase Shift Katar before it took a swipe at the Rapture which dodged to the side in an attempt to evade a kill, Riel drew the beam sabre and prepared to charge while the Arrogance surprised Riel by zooming forwards and swiping out which caught the cockpit of the Rapture, the front of the Rapture cockpit was cut open to reveal the one within however as the Arrogance backed away the Rapture swung downwards with his Beam Sabre and cut through the cockpit from the doorway all the way to the area between Maz's feet to reveal the pilot within.

"Why do I get the feeling…" started Riel and Maz growled the same thing mentally.

"That if I kill you…I'll regret it for the rest of my life, why damn it!?" yelled Maz as the Anti-Phase Shift Katar was pointed forwards as Maz was about to charge meanwhile the Rapture retracted its Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles and took hold of the beam sabre with the remaining free hand "it is impossible for a Newtype Royal to love another, impossible for us to be Gemini Twins, it **is** impossible!"

With one last yell the two charged at each other as the locks were disengaged on the Arrogance's back causing the booster engine to activate in a final burst which jetted towards the Rapture in a final charge, the Rapture charged also with all its engines blazing at full power as it also moved in for the final attack, the two collided like a nuclear bomb with the two arms of the Arrogance destroyed from the force of the collision while the Rapture's arms were pierced through by the Anti-Phase Shift Katar, the Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles exploded and the two units fell away with a yell from their pilots.

"Damn it, these disgusting Naturals, they dare face superior beings!?" yelled Kasien as he fired his "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon at the Chameleon causing Ivan to gasp as he dodged, he dodged a second time as the beam bended and made its way back up towards the Extended.

"I'm not a Natural, even if I was, I don't see the point in insulting inferior beings when even you make mistakes!" announced Ivan as he launched the three "Lancer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrators which Ivan dodged easily enough with very little effort, Kasien growled when he noticed Andrew Waltfeld holding back in the LaGOWE.

"Waltfeld, fight properly, your weakening the effort!" commanded Kasien as he fired beams in the direction of the Strike and LaGOWE but had to dodge when a beam shot from the Chameleon "damn it, Maz we're withdrawing, that Waltfeld Bastard is too much of a softy to get the job done!"

"Need a lift!" laughed Richard as the Hawk, which was equipped with extra equipment flew over which the Arrogance jumped into the air and landed on while the Millicent was taken away in the claws of the Hawk.

* * *

**3****rd**** February, 9:00am; L6: Meteor City, Port**

"Welcome, Shane, to my shadow capital for the Dark Celestials" smiled Krane as he led the new member of the ship along the walkway and thereby into the hanger.

"It is hanger, how impressive" muttered Shane with a roll of his eyes and Krane scoffed at the lack of enthusiasm.

"This is the place where Krane's empire shall begin, you should be grateful that you are witnessing our gathering at this HQ, once everything is prepared we should be able to destroy the Naturals' hold on the Earth Sphere!" announced Andras with a grin as he passed Shane.

"Majesty, we have a problem" announced a voice and Cecile Boonar stepped out of an alcove and crossed over to speak to Krane "we have confirmation that Durandal is mustering his rebel allies to attack us here at L6, in fact that is the least of our worries, he has given a hint to the nearby Phantom Pain Fleet who are looking for our location as a Black Ops unit to destroy your attempts at aiding the PLANTs in the near future"

"I see, are Goud and Kale where I think they should be?" asked Krane and Cecile sighed dramatically as she remembered the two simpletons.

"They should be at L3 and L4, however, why their forces are strengthening such areas is beyond me" shrugged Cecile and Krane nodded as they entered a lift at the edge of the private ship hanger, the lift soared upwards as it headed towards Neo-Atlantis.

"Very well, we will send Kier, Danial and Adrian to deal with these pirates" smirked Krane as he "that should keep us out of this affair"

"But what about the enemy ships, there are black painted Battleships and Carriers out there for Phantom Pain, who shall we send?" asked Cecile but gulped at the glare Krane sent.

"Thanks for volunteering, Cecile, I'm sure there are six Cuzco-Classes and Twelve Nazca-Classes in port, including you own Cuzco-Class" smirked Krane as he glanced at the pink haired vixen "I'm sure that you can be…creative, with you forces, since you are one of our strongest commanders"

"Yes sir" saluted Cecile as she moved to the side so that Krane could step off the lift while she took it back down.

"Also, Andras, I want Renaldo to begin resupply immediately" announced Krane as he walked to the edge of the lift area and smiled when Shane gasped at the sight before him "we may need to get moving back to Earth soon"

"Understood" nodded Andras as he lifted his handset and called Renaldo as he walked down towards the light encompassing the entrance to the lift area.

Outside the lift station sat a large city with golden and silver buildings gleaming in the sunshine causing everyone nearby to gape at the beauty of it, the floors themselves were a dark ebony that shinned in the artificial light while the large mountainside was a fake brown as it had been built by the Atlantians artificially through the regulated water from the falls were not, atop the mountain side was a huge Castle that over looked the city below that not even the tallest of the skyscrapers reached up to while behind the Castle on the hills leading on a circular formation back down towards the two halves of the city that were separated by the waterfall creating a river down the centre of their formation. The Castle itself was huge as it encompassed the large mountain-top and possibly inside the mountain that it inhabited, the outer walls were made of crystal and those walls inside that were made of crystal were divided by metallic white walls with golden outlining, the towers were huge and the cast a shadow on the huge and unfathomed garden below.

"You seem a little shell shocked" smirked Krane as he turned his head to look at Shane who scowled when he turned to look back at Krane "this is Neo-Atlantis, named Atlantis before being sunk to the ocean floor, this is the home of all Newtypes whether they be mercenaries or those willing to serve the nation as a whole"

"Newtypes have always been a part of humanity regardless of their attempts to get rid of us, we are the past of humanity, the future and the present, we will one day rule them again and lead humanity to the sea of stars" commented Andras as he led them down to the waiting limo.

"Naturals give forth negative emotions with no control, envy, hate, Jealousy and Greed" muttered Krane sadly "you will never find a more repugnant race than the Naturals as they started this and caused the Coordinators to inhibit the same response, they are causing all the worthy Coordinators and Naturals to use such blind emotions, there is no hope for those people"

"It is also the reason why we fight in the first place, we are attacked and we counterattack, therefore it comes down to the fact that human essence is nothing more than a system of dark emotions that led to a pinnacle of human avarice" muttered Andras and Krane sweat dropped at the deep conversation.

"So, you are literally trying to fight off the destruction caused by the human race as they are the centre all destruction, to do that you must weed out the pure from the impure by use of darkness" commented Shane and now Krane raised an eyebrow in Shane's direction "if that is why you fight then why should I not join?"

"Hmm, good point, however we are going to need a good while before we find any decent weapon for you to pilot" muttered Krane and seeing Andras jump up and down made Krane want to yell but he instead expressed it in a question "what!!?"

"I have devised a Mobile Suite for him to use!" announced Andras and Shane groaned something along the lines of: 'Kill me now'.

"And just what would that be?" asked Krane and Andras answered by activating the computer system located within the limo and Krane growled "you have one of them in storage and you didn't run it by me because!?"

"This GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type has enough weaponry and defences to be able to counter anything the EA have in store for us, it also uses a nuclear reactor unlike the limited production units that are stored on Jachin Due, while this unit was designed to test the capabilities of the 2nd Generation G-Weapons as well as the heavy based weaponry" explained Andras as he overlooked the data "it is known as the YFX-600A GuAIZ Experimental Attack Type"

"I see, how long until this weapon can be fully rebuilt?" asked Krane as he Andras smirked.

"Within an hour if we push it" shrugged Andras as he turned to look at Krane.

"Also begin building the YFX-600D also" commanded Krane and Andras looked surprised by what Krane had said "yes, we do have a pilot for it, you"

"But…" started Andras but Krane raised a hand for silence.

"You are our strongest Newtype with over 2000 years of potential, yet you sit on the sidelines waiting for someone else to prove your worth, get out there and stop waiting!" growled Krane as he glared at the Immortal "are you going to pull out?"

"No, you're the Newtype Royal at this point who will become Emperor of the Newtypes, if that is your command then I will obey" bowed Andras with a smirk as adrenaline took over, Krane was right in a sense, and Andras had been off the battlefield for far too long.

* * *

**Meanwhile; L6: Dark Celestials Space, Battlefield**

"Damn these guys, their ruining my target practice" scowled Adrian as another GINN HM Type flew in close and opened up with its machinegun, Adrian quickly destroyed it with the "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handguns.

"Adrian, pull back to the rear and snipe the enemy, we'll deal with the frontline defence!" announced Kier as he launched suppressing fire at the enemy using the wrist mounted Duel Beam Submachineguns while Danial flew by in Mobile Armour mode and fired all the Fafner's missile complement which a few GINNs fell prey to.

"Whatever" grinned Adrian as he backed up so he was in the midst of the Nazca-Classes of the Dark Celestials before turning his MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barrelled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle from machinegun mode to Sniper Rifle mode and opened up on the GINNs and Moebius units that were working together in a weak alliance.

"Pathetic, you all can just die!" laughed Danial as he turned the Fafner to Mobile Suite mode before launching a blast of energy from the MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon causing the ship it impacted to explode.

"_The Earth Forces are nothing more than dust under our shoes, their Moebius Units are to be quickly dealt with, all ships are to open fire on the Nazca-Classes owned by the enemy!" _commanded Cecile over a communication and the different units did as commanded, Danial chased after the nearest Moebius unit before firing with the MMI-M20S "Pollux VIII" Railgun which destroyed the group the moment the shells had launched from the barrel, Adrian continued to snipe at the enemies and even the master Mobile Armours didn't last long with continued barrage from accurate aimed shots, Kier easily swapped back and forth from Mobile Suite and Sub-Mobile Armour mode from where he quickly ripped and blasted the enemy frontline to pieces.

Most of the enemies forgot to return to their Motherships to recharge their energy supply and therefore lost all combat capability which allowed the forces of the Dark Celestials to quickly and easily destroy them, next the reinforcements from the PLANTs arrived which worsened the situation for the Anti-Celestial Forces greatly causing those smart enough to withdraw from combat and those not to die quickly, within an hour after the battle had begun it ended just as quickly.

* * *

**Info – That's the end of Waltfeld as well as a attack near the Newtype Homeland, you can tell that Newtypes, no matter how calm and collected they are, are not going to take this sitting down. There will probably be another time skip in the next chapter as I'm getting bored of the little conflicts in the middle, the major battles, as you know, are later on in the series. Review!!**


	7. Phase 6

**Phase 6 – Innovation and Alaska**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**16****th**** April, 12:45pm; Orb Union: Onogoro Island, Morgenroete Dock **

"The Archangel is fighting outside the Orb territories, have there been any casualties?" asked Krane as he conversed with Uzumi Nara Athha.

"The Blitz was destroyed as was the Buster Dagger, chaos is on an all time high, and the Archangel wasn't damaged thanks to the noble sacrifice of the Buster Dagger's pilot" announced Uzumi with a smile and Krane scowled as he stopped walking "is something wrong?"

"If you would allow me the opportunity, I would go out and retrieve anyone who survived the experience of getting shot down, should there be any survivors" bowed Krane as he turned around to head back towards the ship, the scowl on his face widened as something nagged him, something called out to him over his Quantum Brainwaves.

"Your majesty, shouldn't you be meeting with representative Athha to decide whether you are going to finish his project as asked as well as collected the project he promised to do in return, you know that we agreed to meet with him today" announced Andras with crossed arms as he observed Krane's decision as soon as the uncrowned Newtype Emperor stepped onto the Varda.

"However, you felt that shockwave of thought, did you not?" smirked Krane as he moved through the ship however Andras called out to him.

"You innovate one person because you sensed them, I greatly doubt that they will be willingly revived, you don't know you don't know how many of these innovation miracles you can make" argued Andras as he followed after Krane "this could be the only time you can do it, the one who is innovated would be like a lost son to you, you have no idea what would happen if he decides to go against you"

"That is mostly the fun of it, the sooner we get the ball rolling on innovation then we will be able to wrap up this chapter with the destruction of humanity, I'm not backing out of my decision Andras" scowled Krane as he led Andras further into the ship, the Immortal sighed at the stubbornness in the Newtype Royal but then again, all the Royalty ever seen in the Newtypes were stubborn.

* * *

**Flashback, 9:00pm; Outside Orb Union: Marshall Islands, Battlefield**

"Disgusting Natural scum!" snarled Kasien as he fired the "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon which the shot skimmed over the surface of the Archangel's armour, the Buster Dagger jumped up into the air before combining its 94mm high-energy beam cannon into the 350mm gun launcher to create the 350mm anti-armour shotgun which it used to fire a collection of shots in the direction of the Millicent however the mighty Gundam had already landed back on the Mobile Armour mode Hawk which dodged away quickly.

"You can't win, just surrender and I will be most gracious!" announced Richard as he spun the Hawk around before opening fire with the "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons however once again the Archangel dodged the destructive beams causing Richard's eye to twitch, irritably, this battle was making him rather unstable.

"Damn it" growled Dearka as he took aim at the lookalike unit aboard the Archangel only to be demoted off his subflight lifter by Mu La Flaga destroying it with the Skygrasper's Agni.

"Die, die, die!" roared Maz as he fired at the Buster Dagger and took off one of its legs causing it to fall over the edge, everyone gasped as the Arrogance followed it down while firing constantly at the Buster Dagger until it was a pile of scrap metal which exploded in a crimson flame, at the same time the Strike swiped out accidentally with the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword in a slice which looked like no one could have survived from forcing both sides into a sudden retreat, it seemed that both sides had attainted losses in this battle with one being Nicol Amalfi and the other being Tolle Koenig.

* * *

**End Flashback, 2:15pm; Outside Orb Union: Marshall Islands, Battlefield Cleanup **

"My Lord, the remains of the Blitz are pretty much obliterated however the pilot himself is injured and unconscious, we will be taking him aboard the ship" announced Renaldo as he stepped away from the base camp used by the Dark Celestials with his report as Krane followed his senses over to a different wreckage which caused Renaldo to raise an eyebrow "isn't that the Buster Dagger!?"

"Yes, the pilot is only just alive, he will do" smirked Krane as he directed for a few soldiers to help get the pilot out of the damaged cockpit "once that is done, take him back to the infirmary, once everything is ready we are to set sail once again for the Orb Union!"

"Yes, my lord" bowed Renaldo as he headed off while Krane considered something with a smile before he too headed off.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Northern Marshall Islands, Battlefield **

"Tch, they won't get any further, they are only pathetic humans!" yelled Kasien as he fired the "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon which was deflected by the Strike's shield, the beam bended and impacted a Gottfried belonging to the Archangel which exploded.

"Why, won't you die!?" snarled Maz as he turned his Beam Rifle to Anti-Phase Shift Katar mode and slashed down only to be blocked with both the beam sabres of the Rapture.

"It's because you can't kill me, you know it, but you won't accept it!" countered Riel as he went to SEED and kicked the Arrogance away however this promoted Maz into going into SEED which he let loose a good few thousand pot-shots at the Rapture before moving back in for close attack with a swipe of the Anti-Phase Shift Katar, the Arrogance kicked the Rapture in the chest however the Rapture used the velocity of the kick to allow itself to transform into Mobile Armour mode and let it come around for a pass rather quickly, the Rapture fired its wing mounted M2M3 76mm machine gun which the Arrogance only dodged when the M817 80mm Experimental Beam machinegun also began to fire.

"Tch!" scowled Athrun as he turned the Aegis to Mobile Armour node and fired his own "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon which the beam pierced through a "Valiant" Linear Cannon at the rear of the Archangel.

"Tch, why can't they all just die, it is really starting to get on my nerves" sighed Richard as he fired at the Archangel's engines with use of the "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons, the engines gave a burst of fire as they were damaged before a pair of them exploded in crimson flames.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Riel as he slashed through the backpack of the Arrogance which in turn damaged the flight system, however before the Arrogance lost all flight capabilities Maz had counterattacked.

"Damn you!" yelled Maz as he slashed with the Anti-Phase Shift Katar, the blade cut through the wing of the Rapture and the leg which destroyed most of the engines and caused the flight unit to lose aerial mobility as the two units fell down into the ocean, disabled…at the same time the Aegis self destructed taking the Strike with it and the Buster was taken aboard the Archangel after Dearka had surrendered.

* * *

**1****st**** May, 7:00pm; Australia: Carpentaria Naval Base, Command Centre**

"It seems ironic that we would lose Nicol in such a way, the Dark Celestials are grateful he survived, but Nicol has made it obvious that he will never trust Athrun Zala again and therefore he cannot return to the Le Creuset Team" muttered Rau as he leaned against the desk Krane sat at while the Base Commander was elsewhere making final commands for Operation Spitbreak.

"It was Athrun Zala's fault, he made the mistake of leaving himself defenceless in the field of combat due to the touching friendship he had with my brother, therefore it is only logical he would need to be defended" shrugged Richard as he sat with his arms crossed, Krane himself stood and turned to be in front of the large window where he noticed the ZAFT Fleet gathering together to prepare for the attack on JOSH-A, the Dark Celestials meanwhile were heading for Kaohsiung to strengthen their frontline defences for an invasion.

"Kira Yamato" muttered Krane distantly and Rau sighed at Krane's actions, Krane had been repetitive about his reincarnated twin ever since he had heard that Athrun Zala had shot him down.

"Don't worry, if he survived then we will find him, though it will take time to prove as such" muttered Kasien and Krane nodded without turning around, really Kasien was somewhat of a problem so long as he stayed in the military, he had a secondary personality of a sort on the battlefield where he became a Berserker and set about hurting all those that were indicated as enemies, it was more of a secondary state of mind than a second personality however.

"When JOSH-A falls we should be able to destroy the Earth Alliance once and for all, however, then we have to turn our attention to ZAFT" muttered Rau and Krane spun around with a snarl.

"You have already made movements in which to counter the predetermined counterattack on us from ZAFT, by straining out the conflict between OMNI and ZAFT you are forcing we Newtypes to remain protected behind the guise of war, though it is an interesting move however if we caught it will shine us as the villains of the world other than Blue Cosmos of course" muttered Krane as he glared at Rau "everyone in this room knows you have been speaking with that Blue Cosmos Lackey, Muruta Azrael, in fact your aura is literally screaming it!"

"What of the Dominion and the Malicious, the two Archangel-Classes of Blue Cosmos, we have to be ready to deal with those two ships and the best way without losses is for ZAFT to take the fall for us" shrugged Rau and Krane made a face "you have already launched the Obedience against the Lunar Surface, there are two new Nuclear powered OMNI Gundams up there collecting dust so you're not going to let them sit there much longer"

"They have found a partial way around the N-Jammers, therefore we have to take out those units, before they have a chance to begin limited production, therefore they can't adapt that usage towards any other Mobile Suites" shrugged Krane as he glared out the window again "while Silvafra leads our forces up against the Luna based enemies, we will cut off the head of the beast at JOSH-A or so the reports say, the truth will be hidden by we Newtypes who know the truth of the matter and therefore will be safe from the hells of this battle!"

Yes, everything is going according to plan, we just need to wait a bit longer before we can make our move" announced Rau with a smirk and Krane shrugged as he got back to working on the battle plan for JOSH-A "if my calculations are correct, you will be launching in the Black Providence, Krane"

* * *

**4****th**** May, 12:45pm; Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge **

The Battleship variation of the prototype Support Ship was a mighty thing to see travelling through the blackness of space while its many weapon were heralded as inactive at that time, this was due to the fact that they had recently received a mission but had yet to get to the battlefield on the Lunar surface, however their time was approaching as they prepared all Battlestations for the attack on the recently launched Archangel-Class Assault Ship.

"So, this Archangel-Class is like the original, right?" asked Kier as he looked at the schematics showing the target "it seems to have another two Duel Cannons and two Linear Cannon, it seems that the other Archangel-Class that they still have in production, I believe it's called the _Dominion_, has upgraded Electronic Warfare Bridge wings?"

"Yes, meaning that we have a lot of problems with the enemy in the near future, however the weapons of either ship cannot run up against this ship's own" muttered Silvafra and James Pereira then stepped forwards.

"Don't forget, that the ship we're after, the _Malicious_ is made up of the Blue Cosmos Forces from the _Roosevelt_" whispered James however everyone in the room head the whispers and were grimed faced "meaning that they are veterans"

"I hate the _Roosevelt_" scowled Adrian as he looked over at the _Malicious_' schematics with a sneer.

"Then we'll just have to smash it!" announced Danial with a grin while Kier just shrugged uninterested.

"Prepare all Mobile Suites for launch, I expect you fight in my stead, James" smiled Silvafra and James bowed before directing the three of the Nuclear Gundam pilots out of the bridge towards the hanger.

* * *

**1:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: **_**Malicious**_**, Bridge **

"How are the Nuclear Engines in the new Mobile Suites?" asked the Young Captain named Maxis Maximus, he had been the Captain and later Admiral of the _Roosevelt_'s fleet before he was transferred over with his crew to this ship who had been taking aboard all the functions of the ship rather quickly, in command of CIC was Alexon, Executive Officer being in command of Electronic Warfare was Brach while the helmsman and Navigation were Albert and Nevan which ironically, Nevan was the little sister to Muruta Azrael.

"They are functioning but at a slower rate due to the Neutron Jammers on the moon and less probably on the Earth, near ZAFT's Fortresses and the PLANTs, however the power supply is calculated at twice the strength of the other G-Weapons and five times if there are no N-Jammers in range" muttered Kane as he crossed his arms and considered the chances of victory in a real-time battle "fortunately, we have the Trans-Phase Armour to cut power costs to our Gundams"

"All the same, Icaria's Gundam is going to use up the most energy, that is the main problem here" muttered Captain Maxis but then the red alert started to bring "enemy forces, here!?"

"Unconfirmed Battleship-Class, one detected, it seems heavily armour and equipped at the same time rather elegant and swift" muttered Alexon who was watching CIC at that moment in time.

"Prepare for Anti-Ship and Anti-Mobile Suite Combat, activate all "Valiants" and "Gottfrieds", take aim at the incoming ZAFT Ship, all missile launchers are to be filled with "Sledgehammers" and "Helldarts", CIWS are to be ready for enemy Missiles and enemy Mobile Suites!" commanded Captain Maxis before he turned to Kane "prepare all our Mobile Suites for launch, Albert, I want you to manoeuvre the ship through that gorge up ahead and towards Ptolemaeus Lunar Base!"

"Yes sir!" announced the crew of the _Malicious_.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge **

"It's time, launch all Mobile Suites!" commanded Silvafra as she relaxed in her command chair.

"Bring the ship to Level One Battlestations, equip all small missile launchers with "Disparsneid" and large missile launchers with "Corisian", take aim with all cannons and CIWS are to be ready for enemy Missiles and enemy Mobile Suites!" announced Captain Jeremy Merinos as he gave out commands to the rest of the bridge "activate the "Tartarus", leave it on standby to charge, all forces are to concentrate their attacks on the enemy Archangel-Class"

* * *

**1:10pm; Near Ptolemaeus Lunar Base: Gorge, Battlefield**

"Earth Forces scum!" scowled Danial as he opened fire with the four MMI-M20S "Pollux VIII" Railguns which the Archangel-Class dodged before sending four streams of gold back in Danial's direction, Danial sneered as he dodged the Fafner away from the four shots by raising and descending away from the shots before combining its MA-M20SA combinable high-energy beam rifles and released a burst of crimson energy at the _Malicious_ from the combined weapons which dodged onto its side to allow the crimson beam to pass where its left side had been.

"Sorry, but I can't have you sink the _Malicious_!" announced Kane as he opened fire with the Strike Finale's 105mm cannons which caused Kier to dodge as he was shot at while he returned fire with the two M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons.

"Missiles don't count, huh, shame" muttered Adrian with a scowl as he sniped down five "Sledgehammers" missiles that the CIWS were having difficulty shooting down "I hate missiles"

"Attacking!" announced James as he dodge away from the "Gottfried Mk.71" Cannons on the bottom of the Malicious fired four beams of green back at his unit before jetting forwards and firing his M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons and his MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons however before he could get into a killing range he was fired on from above causing James to scowl "enemy reinforcements"

"_Not for much longer!_" announced Captain Jeremy over a transmission "_fire the "Tartarus"!!_"

The beam of Gamma energy laced out and destroyed two of the four Agamemnon-Classes but not before they had launched their Mobile Suites, at the head was Morgan Chevalier's 105 Dagger equipped with Gunbarrel Striker which open fired on the Avenger and was also fired on by the Avenger's four small DRAGOONs.

"_All forces are to begin our withdrawal, we have confirmation of an enemy fleet approaching led by the Dominion, if we remain then we will be overwhelmed!" _announced Silvafra and even James agreed when he was forced to dodge the crimson beams launched from the Massacre's "Aufprall Denizens" high-energy duel beam cannons on the "Aufprall Denizens" high-energy duel beam cannon system on the shoulders.

* * *

**8****th**** May, 11:00pm; Alaska's Earth Alliance HQ: JOSH-A, Battlefield**

"They Cyclops System will activate in thirty minutes which is the expected time for the Main Gate to be breached, we need simply destroy all the fools that attempt to stop our land based invasion, the more ZAFT Forces that are destroyed here the more problems we will have in the future however the less that are destroyed the lower the chances are that OMNI will survive to rival ZAFT!" announced Krane as he moved all his DRAGOONs to a forward position before opening fire on the mountain range covered are near one of JOSH-A's gates, after that he fired the Beam cannon and the two small beam cannons in each of the composite shields at the JOSH-A Gate causing it to explode, this was followed by ZAFT Forces flooding in through the gate at a decent speed.

"These humans are pathetic!" snarled Antony as he launched all the "Corruption" DRAGOONs which quickly shot apart a line of Linear Tanks that were waiting before him which their shots only impacted Phase Shift Armour anyway.

"Maz, the Rapture as well as the _Archangel _and Chameleon are at the Main Gate, go with Yzak, Kasien and Richard over there!" announced Krane as he fired at two Linear Cannons Vehicles which were guarding the gate from the ridge above it causing them to explode, moments later the Rapture and Arrogance collided in combat again as did the Chameleon with the Hawk and Millicent even through it had a different pilot.

"Who are you, you don't feel like Ivan Azrael, answer me now!" commanded Kasien with a snarl as he dodged the near kill shot from the Chameleon, whoever was piloting the unit had been trained good in the simulator, but real battle was something different entirely.

"My name is Sai Argyle, Ivan Azrael was transferred off to Washington with the data he downloaded from the Chameleon's O.S, and I'm the pilot of the Chameleon now!" answered Sai as he dodged the Chameleon away from the shots launched at him.

"Well then you better, earn your stripes, but even with your help the _Archangel _is still going down!" laughed Richard as he saw missiles crash just under the bridge tower and a GINN flew right in front of the _Archangel _and took aim before shots from above took it apart "what!?"

"It's the Freedom" growled Krane as he noticed the angelic-like Mobile Suite as it floated there "there are few people are able to pilot the Freedom as it is designed from the Strike's data and also few to date that would want to protect the _Archangel_, maybe Kira survived after all and was taken to Reverend Malchio, from there he was taken to Lacus Clyne"

"What's so special about the Freedom" scowled Richard as he backed the Hawk away from it; it still retained its aura of power and mystery, making Krane's younger brother awfully reluctant to attack.

"It's special because it is designed with the G-Weapons Newtype based weaponry, it is also nuclear powered, it is also mine!" snarled Krane as he launched himself forwards in the Black Providence and pointed its DRAGOONs forwards before opening a barrage of green beams at the Freedom which spun in the air as it dodged before releasing a barrage with its M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons and MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons which the Black Providence shot up into the air behind a cloud to dodge the barrage, Krane answered his flight away from the Freedom's attacks with another barrage of fifty five green beams down at the Freedom which flew backwards to dodge.

"Now, _Archangel_, please withdraw!" commanded Kira and Krane smirked when he heard that voice over a hacked channel, Krane dived his Black Providence down and slashed out with the Large Beam Sabre from his Composite Shield but the Freedom blocked with both its Beam Sabres however Krane then moved to stab the Freedom with the right arm's built-in composite shield's Beam Claw however the Freedom folded out its MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons which knocked the Black Providence back much to Krane's entertainment.

"Hey, who are you!?" snarled Yzak however he was forced to dodge when the Black Providence's DRAGOONs pointed behind it an opened up a barrage on the approaching Duel "commander!?"

"Yzak, you are to retreat to the _Cousteau_, also give all nearby forces the command to retreat!" commanded Krane as he moved away from the base's range as the _Archangel_ ploughed past with a good few Eurasian ships as JOSH-A exploded from the Cyclops System, Krane smirked in the direction of the Freedom which was battling Miguel's Dawn Gundam before they too withdrew.

* * *

**9****th**** May, 9:00pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Krane's Office**

"So the _Malicious_ survived and the Freedom has been stolen by Kira Yamato, not a bad outcome I say, also I hear that after a lot of searching we found Rusty Mackenzie in the ruins of Heliopolis" whistled Krane as their success "it's a miracle he survived, how it not known, however I have heard that he has received Spatial Awareness from his near death experience"

"Interesting, what news on Tolle Koenig?" asked Shane as he looked over at Antony who shrugged uncaring.

"He's going through rehabilitation into why he is still alive and how he became a 'son' of yours, really the basic things we are teaching him is how to use his Newtype Powers and it seems that he has Techno Interface, however he wants to get it over with so he can return to his friends" muttered Andras and Krane sighed "I don't think you'll be able to enforce your will on your innovated 'son'"

"All the same, it is a good thing he survived, he will be useful when it comes to whoever he sides with" smirked Krane as he relaxed in his chair, on his Computer screen were a number of programs including the schematics for GENESIS and the Neutron Jammer Canceller, he looked at the data on the Freedom and scowled at the data on the desired Gundam which had fallen into Kira's hands due to the long range complications of the unit, the problem being that it was only based for long range combat.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, how did you like Kira vs. Krane and there will be more to come, I can assure you of that. Review!!**

* * *

**Dark Celestials Eternal-Class Battleship Variation:**

Fast Facts

Code: FFMH-Y201

Class: Eternal-Class Support/Battleship Variant

Name: Obedience

Operator: Neo-/ZAFT Elite Forces and Private Army: the "Dark Celestials"

Captain/Commander: Jeremy Merinos and Silvafra

General Characteristics

Overall Length: 300 meters

Accommodations:

Bridge with Tactical Map at rear of room

MS Hangar which is 4x Larger than the Original Eternal-Class

2x MS Catapult, 1x forward Catapult and 1x underside Hatch

Personalised Suites

P.L.A.N Control Room

Nuclear/Celestial Engine Reactor Room

Crew:

Newtype Princess Silvafra

Newtype Imperial Royal Knight Adrian Hodkinson

Newtype Imperial Royal Knight Danial Corner

Newtype Imperial Royal Knight Kier Almark

Newtype Imperial Royal Knight James Pereira

Hel Captain Jeremy Merinos acting ship captain

Valkyrie Lieutenant Luke Garfield as CIC Operator

Valkyrie Lieutenant Blaze Camorra as Weapons Operator

Valkyrie Lieutenant Jeff Severity as Helmsman

Valkyrie Lieutenant Kanon Severity as Navigator/Electrical Warfare Operator

Valkyrie Lieutenant Alahando Cavort as Executive Officer

Valkyrie Lieutenant Kalong Freds as the Head of Technicians/Damage Control

Security officer Barney Calhoun

Armaments

1x "Tartarus" Compact Gamma Cannon, located folded out under ship when in use, looks like a Linear Cannon three times larger than the "Valiant" Linear Cannons on the Archangel

120x Small Missile Launchers, equipped with "Disparsneid" multi-purpose missile launchers, located around ship

16x Large Missile Launchers, "Corisian" Anti-Ship chemical Missile launcher, located in two lines on wings

2x XM47 "Tristan" dual beam cannon, it is effective for firing under water, located front sides of ship that can turn 360* in each direction

1x "Eternal" High-Energy Concentrated Beam cannon, located below the Bridge

2 x 2-barrel Beam CIWS, located near Bridge

60 x Beam CIWS, located around Ship

2x "Laurasia" 937mm dual high-energy Beam cannon, located on wings near main ship body

Special Equipment and Features

Updated Mirage Colloid stealth System (allows weapons to fire before the Mirage Colloid System needs to be deactivated)

Phase Shift Armour (a ship sized Phase Shift System used to block Missiles and Normal conventional Physical weaponry)

Atmospheric Re-entry Capabilities (this Eternal-Class Battleship Variation is redesigned to be able to enter the atmosphere)

Backup

Optical Camouflage backup Stealth System (unlike the Mirage Colloid, the optical Camouflage leaves distortions, e.g. misplaced stars if compared to a star map)

C.E. 73 Special Equipment and Features Upgrades:

High Creation Particle dispersal (used to counter radar and communication systems)

Mobile Suites (Complement=24x Mobile Weapon):

1x ZGMF-X07A Fafner

1x ZGMF-X06A Lycanthrope

1x ZGMF-X05A Dragunov

1x SMA-01 Moebius Shadow

?x ZGMF-L515AS Black CGUE Assault Type

?x ZGMF-L600 Black GuAIZ

Information: During the Ending Months of the 1st Bloody Valentine War, Silvafra had become a great leader in the Military regardless of her citizen's only rank and thus Krane pulled some strings to build the Eternal-Class Battleship Variation for the Dark Celestials named as the "Obedience", Silvafra was placed in command where she began providing Operations on Krane's behalf.

**Dark Celestials Gundam-Type Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L13EX

**Name:** Black Providence

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule

**Weapons:**

6x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, 4x located in chest and 2x in head

4x large DRAGOON pod (9x GDU-X7 beam machinegun), can fold forwards and release a full burst from the backpack, stored on backpack

8x small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X5 beam machinegun), backpack DRAGOONs can fold forwards and release a full burst while the hip stored weapons have to fold up to fire and launch the Beam Reamers, 4x stored on hips and 4x stored on backpack

2x XM2 "Pristis" beam reamers (beam cannon/scissor anchors), located between DRAGOON units on the hips and can be fired/launched from there, they unlike the DRAGOONs have atmospheric flight when detached from the wire line

1x Composite shield (1x Beam Claw, 1x beam cannon), build into right wrist

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-MV05B composite armed shield with large beam saber, 2 small beam cannons and a prototype Heatrod, located on left arm

1x MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, wielded in right hand and stored on lower back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Atmospheric Flight

Prototype Psycoframe

**Information:** The Providence Gundam that Krane had built in the Orb Union while working on Orb's own Nuclear Gundam, it was heavily damaged in battle against the Kusanagi however its data was taken by Krane and the remains were used to build the ZGMF-X777S Prophecy, it was rebuilt into the Providence MKII before later being rebuilt into the Despair.

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki

**Code:** ZGMF-X15A

**Name:** Avenger

**Producers:** '_Research_' SWDC (Secret/Specialised Weapon Development Company)

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating system:** Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex

**Weapons:**

2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam sabre, located on waist

4 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, 2x located in head and 2x in chest

2 x M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannon, located on upper back and folds over onto shoulders

2 x MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannon, located on hips and folds up for firing

4x Small DRAGOON pod (2x GDU-X5 beam machinegun), located extended backpack unit combined with the backpack area that holds the HiMAT Wings and able to fold forwards to be fired in gravity

**Optional Weapons:**

1x MA-MV05A composite armed shield with beam saber and 2 small beam cannons, located on left arm

MA-M221 "Judicium" beam rifle, wielded in right hand and stored on lower back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Four winged HiMAT System for Flight

Full Burst Mode

Phase Shift Armour

Neutron Jammer Canceller

**Information:** A Gundam piloted by one of Krane's Cyber Newtype Guards, like the other entire inner circle they come equipped with a Techno Interface system as upgraded by Krane via their Newtype Awareness which thus allows them to easily fight while manipulating the technology and minds of the things and people around them, this unit is designed from the data on the Dreadnought, Freedom and Providence as they were being built

**Pilot:** James Pereira

**Blue Cosmos/Phantom Pain Gundam-Type Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** GAT-X105N

**Name:** Strike Finale

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**uclear **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in Mobile Suite head

2 x "Armour Schneider" combat knife, located in upper leg slots

2 X 115mm Railgun,

2 x 105mm cannon

2 x 9.1m anti-ship sword, located on underside

2x Beam Sabre, located on waist

**Optional Weaponry:**

1x Combined Shield (1x 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun, 1x "Midas Messer" beam boomerang), equipped on left arm

1x 57mm high-energy beam rifle, stored on back when not in use but handheld when in use

**Other Equipment:**

Trans Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Anti-N-Jammer Countermeasures (only a partial success)

Neutron Jammer Canceller (equipped with after Mendel)

**Information:**

**Pilot:** Kane Amelia

**Code:** GAT-X190N

**Name:** Massacre

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**uclear **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

6x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, 2x located in Mobile Suite head and 4x located in chest

2x "Aufprall Denizens" high-energy duel beam cannon system, can also equip two Mark 60 6-tube multipurpose missile launcher or 2x Nuclear Missiles each

1x "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon, located in chest

1x "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon, located in head

2x Beam Sabre, located on waist

**Optional Weaponry:**

2x "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka, wielded in right hand when in use but stored together on lower back when not

**Other Equipment:**

Trans Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Anti-N-Jammer Countermeasures (only a partial success)

Neutron Jammer Canceller (equipped with after Mendel)

360* "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield system, unlike the original Eurasian design, the shield isn't constant meaning it needs to be recharged after a certain amount of time

**Information:** The Custom Gundam piloted by the eldest son of the Leader of Blue Cosmos, he was the Admiral in charge of the attack on Junius Seven that caused the Bloody Valentine and therefore he was the one who commanded aboard the Roosevelt which carried the Peacemaker Nuclear Attack Force, he decided to become a frontline operative after the creation of the Earth Forces Mobile Suites.

**Pilot:** Icaria Azrael


	8. Phase 7

**Phase 7 – The Battles of Panama and Orb**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**24****th**** May, 12:45pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Command Room**

"If we deal them a blow at Panama we'll be able to inhibit their resupply of the Lunar Bases, it would take a decant amount of time however to have OMNI use up the supplies in storage on the moon, however this will also speed up OMNI's attempts to reclaim Victoria!" announced Antony and Krane seemed to concentrate as Techno Interface did its work with the computer systems.

"We could always equip Junius Seven with thrusters and a nuclear bomb, push it to Earth, then watch the Naturals die in glorious nuclear fire!" announced Shane with a grin and both Krane and Andras sighed at the ideas of genocide that were running through the younger's minds.

"Let us consider a logical course of action before we do anything that drastic, we also need to keep the Naturals alive so that they can deal with the Coordinators, we will then take over humanity with one sudden turn of events!" explained Andras and Shane pouted before walking off through the door "he has been awfully PMS lately, ever since he started having morning sickness and went to the doctors, it really is concerning"

"It's probably the process taking hold, we need only be patient, he'll reawaken very soon" smirked Krane as he relaxed his head again against the head pillow of his throne "once that is done I will have my little Deus running around"

"You've already picked his name, what if it's a girl?" asked Antony with a snicker when he saw the look on Krane's face "disown her from becoming your Heir, damn, you don't hold any punches"

"Only males can inherit the true strength of the Newtype Royals while females are simply carriers, that is how they have always been and will continue to be, now we have to consider what to do about the Earth Alliance" muttered Andras as he looked at the specified data on the screen before nodding "attacking Panama is our best bet, if he can put a cap on their space travelling then we can regain our advantage in space, we could even attack the Luna bases with all of our forces!"

"No, we will be withdrawing all but our hit-and-fade fleets to Boaz and Jachin Due, the hit-and-fade fleets will be attacking enemy supply ships" explained Krane as he bridged his hands "what news do we have on _Celestial_?"

"Super Space Fortress _Celestial _is 90% completed. Fortresses _Solomon_, _A Baoa Qu_ and _Hekhal_ are only 45% complete; we have also been having difficulties with designing _Eclipse_, every Natural and Coordinator working on Eclipse have been injured during building, _Eclipse_ is still in the experimental stages until the Despair has been tested" explained Andras as he looked over at Krane "_Celestial_ is designed alongside _Hekhal_ to be a supportive unit for _Eclipse_ as well as a Mobile Fortress, we also need to begin work on the data we gained on the Revelation and from the parts we've replaced with those used in the nuclear Gundam project that created Freedom and Providence, all Newtype connections other than the wireless connection to P.L.A.N have been removed!"

"Very well, I have commanded that the YFX-600D is equipped with the Prototype Creation Mega Launcher that we received from the Revelation's parts, using it you should have the strongest weaponry with the longest range also!" announced Krane and Andras smirked before he headed off but stopped before he reached the door to listen to the last of Krane's conversation on tomorrow's battle "we will attack Panama tomorrow, Shane and yourself will be able to launch, we should be able to get a abundant of data from the effort"

"Very well, I'll tell Shane, if you'll excuse me" bowed Andras before leaving and Krane sighed as he concentrated on what was going on, Krane wasn't happy that Shane had gone to the doctors and learned of the basics of the Gemini Twin Theory, it really wouldn't go over well.

"I want to know about the _Inca_, _Gwadan_, _Musai_, _Musaka_, _Rewloola_ and _Sadalahn_?" asked Krane as he looked over at Antony "what is our progress?"

"The _Inca_-Class is at 86% Development and rising, _Gwadan_, _Musaka_, _Rewloola_ and _Sadalahn _are at 17% development, _Musai _has reached 96% development as well as our forces are rebuilding the _Seven Angels_ failed design for later purposes" explained Antony with a smirk "we have built both variations of the _Seven Angels_ ship however it will take awhile before they are completed and can be tested for various attributes, once completed we should be able to build you a whole new Flagship, a weapon that isn't dwarfed by any other ship!"

"Very well, spend the remaining of the day with final preparations, tomorrow we deal with the Earth Alliance's Mobile Suite forces!" announced Krane as he stood and headed over towards the entrance "I just sensed a disturbance, I will be with you in a minute if you were to head up to my office"

* * *

**2:30pm; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: Varda, Hanger**

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Krane from where he leaned out of an alcove on a wall which caused the person in question to freeze, the recently innovated Tolle Koenig looked back at his Newtype father who sighed and straightened before sending a glare at his wayward son.

"I can't let myself be watched over any more, I have friends who could use the power I have gained for the greater good while you are keeping me on standby, please allow me to go to Carpentaria…then if my friends are in danger I should be able to go to their aid rather readily" begged Tolle and Krane snarled at the word 'friends', it was because of these 'friends' that Kira was weak and not able to do what needed to be done for the Newtypes, because of these 'friends' it turned out that Kira would rarely ever reach his true potential.

"And why should I let you help these 'friends' of yours?" asked Krane with a questioning look and Tolle seemed thoughtful.

"Because I could slow OMNI from taking to space by targeting their attacks on the Orb Union, we have confirmation that they will probably go for Orb, why don't I increase the chances that OMNI doesn't get their hands on that Mass Driver Facility at Kaguya!" announced Tolle "we know the Orb Union and Archangel will never side with OMNI, you also would like a 4th party out there causing trouble for both OMNI and ZAFT as well as hiding the Newtypes from existence by creating a cloak out of their own presence, I can also make sure that Kira survives the battles that are to come since I hear that five Gundams have been mobilised for the battle at Orb which each have four times the fighting strength of the Strike!"

"Tempting, why are you so desperate to get back to your friends however my wayward son, know that your mind will be a open book to me unlike Kira's and I will therefore be able to track you down" smirked Krane as he jingled a Pen drive like device in his hands "you can take the Revelation back to Kaohsiung to have the remaining normal weapons equipped on it since we removed every single Newtype weapon off it, as soon as Orb is attacked you will intervene, however if we meet in combat you and I will be forced to fight and attempt to kill each other!"

"Very well" nodded Tolle and Krane threw the Pen Drive which the younger caught "what is this?"

"A gift for Uzumi, it dictates the best courses of action in designing his brand of Mobile Suites and ships, I have requested that he send two Izumo-Class to space and a third in case of Orb's fall" explained Krane as he turned away so that he could leave the hanger "the code to the Revelation is AF67TY4, try not to get it destroyed, I spent weeks refining it"

"Don't worry about anything, knowing our luck, it'll get heavily damaged by you in one of the amazing final battles of the war" grinned Tolle with a roll of his eyes.

"Probably, take care my wayward son, I look forward to waves of OMNI's failures in Orb and of your successes in combat!" announced Krane with a grin before heading off, he returned to his office where he authorised the launch before crossing over to the bed and curling up beside the young figure that lay there "you seem…displeased, Shane, with the details of what's happening to you"

"Why is there an artificial womb growing inside of me, it has nothing to do with genetics and everything to do with a Newtype Legend, but why now to me!?" asked Shane with a muffled groan and Krane smiled as he snuggled against the younger.

"I need an heir and you just happen to me my Gemini Twin, therefore it is only natural that you are to become my royal consort and bare my heir into this world, you would be considered Royalty amongst the Newtypes" explained Krane as he continued to snuggle against the younger "I don't have to get you pregnant now, we can wait for as long as you want, I promise not to rush things"

"Hmm, whatever, so long as I get to blow up things tomorrow" smiled Shane as he drifted off to sleep while Krane headed over to his desk and did some last minute preparations.

* * *

**25****th**** May; 7:00am; Panama Canal: Beach, Battlefield**

"It's time" smirked Krane as the Black Providence launched from the Varda's Hanger and made a bee-line for the Panama Coast where he dodged multiple missiles while shooting down as many as he could, he raised his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle and fired at two Anti-Naval Guns that were taking aim on the approaching wave of ZnO that were about to surface, Krane drew forward his DRAGOONs and let out a full blast of green beams at a wing of F-7D Spearhead Fighters that were attempting to stop Krane's advance.

Krane dodged incoming Linear Cannon shots from the Linear Artillery and Linear Tanks below before he looked down with his Mobile Suite and unleashed a Full Burst of green beams, the weapons on the ground mostly exploded with little effort on Krane's part which made the Newtype Royal smile as more and more ZAFT Forces began to climb onto the beaches and the Anti-Mobile Suite covered cliffs which he began his next target, the Duel flew in lead with a CGUE DEEP Arms following not far behind which was followed by the Dark Celestial's G-Weapons.

"Yzak and Shiho, you two follow Maz and Richard deeper into enemy territory and try to weaken enemy defences for our continued invasion, I'll set up a defensive line here for our forces to gather at!" announced Kasien as he settled the Millicent off the Hawk as it flew by over head, the Millicent then began to open fire on the Anti-Mobile Suite defences melded with the nearby cliff.

"I'm going to go to La Cherrers and deal with their mobilising reinforcements, all other forces are to gain footholds for the ending phase of Operation Uroboros this afternoon, I shall return shortly!" announced Krane as he turned the Black Providence to the north and headed off at all speed.

* * *

**10:00pm; Panama Canal: Balboa, Battlefield **

"Enemy Naval Forces are trying to break our siege on their ground positions by destroying our beachhead, that will stop our forwarding position, most of our command structure as well as our forces are concentrated just ahead at the peak of the beaches where they have adapted a form of defence" explained Antony as his team awaited standing on top of a Leviathan-Class Heavy Battleship/Carrier type Submarine with a good few pre-mass production Ash units waiting in it and its escort's hangers.

"If we attack the ships as they are passing through the Canal then we can stop them from moving to our blind spot or getting close to the ZAFT Fleet" smirked Andras as he took aim with the Creation Mega Launcher "Shane, attack from point blank with your Anti-Ship Swords!"

"Alright" nodded Shane over the transmission before jetting ahead while ignoring Antony's calls.

"That boy is just so full of energy, well then, shall we go also?" asked Andras as he noticed fire from CIWS as the fleet exited the Canal.

"Die!" commanded Shane as he slashed down with the MMI-700 "Icebrand" anti-ship sword through the bridge of a Tarawa-Class Carrier before pulling the entire blade down the length of the Bridge tower which exploded causing the ship to backup as the rear of the ship was heavily damaged and water rushed in, Shane fired the MGX-2230P "Callidus" Prototype multi-phase beam cannon at a Des Moines-Class Cruiser which pierced through the side of the ship before the GuAIZ Experimental Attack Type abandoned the sinking Tarawa-Class it was standing on.

"Tch, weak humans, your tactics are so obvious" grinned Antony as he replicated Shane's attack on a Tarawa-Class with his own "Michael" Anti-Ship Sword while his "Corruption" DRAGOONs were used to take down the nearby Des Moines-Class Cruisers.

"Weaklings" smirked Andras as he fired from a range with his Creation Mega Launcher however the enemy ships launched a barrage of missiles at him as they saw he was taking aim behind enemy lines which Andras dodged and fired at the missiles using his CIWS and Creation Mega Launcher causing the projectile weapons to explode while he gave cover for the Ash Prototypes which raised out of the sea and let loose with their beam cannons and missile launchers at the enemy ships.

"We just have to deal with this until Krane returns from dealing with the enemy reinforcement points!" announced Antony as he continued to open fire on the remaining enemy forces.

* * *

**11:00am; Orb Union: Onogoro Island, Morgenroete Factory**

"We're having trouble with the Genji Mobile Command Suites" muttered Erica Simmons as she continued to work on the nearby computer "we've placed their structural body into Mass Production however they are less than 33% complete without the O.S. and weapon systems, fortunately Kira Yamato's Natural and Coordinator O.S. customisations has raised the percentage to 45% however that is still not enough"

"The armour they are using is also very rare, the Titanium Armour which should be inferior to laminated armour but seems to work out rather well with a thin coating of Lamination is added, we found some of the material to mass produce however it seems we must trust Scandinavia to transport more of the Ore to us" muttered Dr Joseph Grubs as he sat at another desk while typing in more data for the Genji "I think we're going to have to scrap it…no…we're getting more data from Uzumi's ally in the PLANTs, a Powerplant, Striker Pack Designs, Aerial Flight Systems and Command Systems"

"Excellent, we should be able to mass produce them within the hundreds for all of our forces, the 21st and 52nd Mobile Groups need to be loaded onto the _Oda_ and _Mitsuhide_ by next week, they will then be launched into space to increase our space navy" announced Erica with a smile as the Mobile Suites began to materialise on her display with a smile "I hear a lot of Astrays are being sent up to Space Fortress: _Azuchi_, there they are also building more of the Transatmospheric variations of the Izumo-Class like the _Oda_ and _Mitsuhide_, only two are built and it will take a month before the next is completed"

"The Genji units won't stand up to the units under the Dark Celestials in future generations, we know only a tip of what they are designing, all the same their predicted weapons are far more than anything we could have dreamed in the next fifty years" muttered Joseph as he pondered while continuing to type away at his screen "by tomorrow this factory will be filled with the construction of new Mobile Suites that would only be matched on a lesser scale by our other pet project"

"You mean the Murasame? True that the Murasame design would hold some impressed to those who seek Mobile Armour combat however the Genji are the superior units in agility and dog fighting, this Powerplant will keep the exchange of energy constant with a near endless operation time however it will need time to recharge, however it seems that these Reactors will not be mass produced for our Murasame Mobile Suites due to sheer Mobile Suite design!" announced Erica with a sigh as she looked at the reactor design and how difficult it would be to interface into other Mobile Suites.

"Agreed, the Genji will be our main command units then, the Astrays and later Murasames will be our Mass Production units!" announced Joseph with a nod before he got back to work.

* * *

**1:30pm; Panama Canal: Beachhead outside Varda, Encampment**

Krane descended on the zip-wire when his Gundam touched down after he locked his O.S. and his cockpit bulkhead, he crossed over to the command station where Rau and Admiral Ryan Gobbles stood over viewing a holographic map, Newtype Soldiers saluted and bowed to Krane while simple ZAFT Soldiers only saluted in the usual ZAFT manner while he continued his bee-line for the tactical table.

"Krane, our forces on the frontline have very little enemy resistance and are so waiting on standby for the moment when you give the command, the enemy naval areas are under heavy bombardment from the air while our remaining naval forces are flooding the Balboa and into the Canal where all enemy ships that have mobilised are being heavily undermined" explained Rau as he pointed at the locations on the map "if we push within the next hour we could awaken something in the enemy ranks, I have a feeling it's something more than defeat, the enemy's defeat on all fronts is too easy"

"But that means we should send more forces to the frontline rather than having them hold back here, it isn't like the enemy will have anything drastic to throw at us, a Mobile Suite maybe but not a Archangel-Class Assault ship!" muttered Ryan Gobbles and Krane smirked at their unknowing.

"Actually, OMNI have produced two more Archangel-Classes on the moon with two being recently drafted under Blue Cosmos control, but it is confirmed that they wouldn't use those ships as of yet" shrugged Krane with a smirk as he witnessed the two's disbelief at the fact of two more of the large Archangel-Classes out there roaming about in ZAFT's backyard "we can begin the ending phase of Operation Uroboros within the next hour, let me get to a height to oversee the battlefield in my Black Providence, the ending phase will be a go!"

"Yes, my lord" bowed Ryan Gobbles as Krane headed off towards the Black Providence before prepping the Gundam to take to the air and prepare for the final showdown with the OMNI Enforcers in the region.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: Obedience, Bridge **

"You three will head to Earth and I'll remain up here with the Black GuAIZ units to defend the fleet with the limited space forces we brought with the descent fleet" announced James as he looked at the three pilots before him who nodded "Kier will lead the ground attack in District 1 Area 56, Danial will attack with an Aerial assault in District 5 Area 79, Adrian will snipe the enemy from the mountains at District 9 Area 11!"

"Easy enough" nodded Kier as he headed out towards the hanger.

"Time to crush some weaklings!" grinned Danial as he headed out also to the hanger.

"I hate Atmospheric Re-entry, but I hate OMNI even more, consider that the speed line to my descent" smiled Adrian who bowed to Silvafra before heading to the hanger also, moments later three fireballs headed towards the Earth's atmosphere followed by multiple Mobile Suite descent pods.

* * *

**2:00pm; Panama Canal: Porta Panama, Battlefield **

"Have team four move to Area 963, enemy Mobile Suite team sweeping in from the North, have Andras and Shane intercept" muttered Krane as his head rested in his open palm which the entire arm leaned against the arm of the chair as he watched the tactical display on his Mobile Suite screen with utmost glee, under his leadership it seemed that his forces were swiftly pushing back the weak OMNI Forces that seemed to lack a well drafted Commander on the frontline.

"Die!" shouted a voice and a crimson beam launched up towards Krane however it was blocked by the "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase Lightwave shield belonging to the Noir Benevolence which drew a "Rosiel" Beam Sabre before charging down at the Aegis-like Mobile Suite.

"Antony, deal with that Crimson Aegis, its pilot is a Eurasian Ace named Casein Macros or so the spies report!" announced Krane calmly.

"Damn you, Patchworker!" yelled Casein and Antony grinned as he kicked the Crimson Aegis away which flew behind a mountain in a attempt to spring past Antony and attack Krane however Krane released a burst of fifty-five beams which the crimson machine had to dodge however the F-7D Spearhead Fighters reinforcements nearby got whipped out quickly.

"Krane Hibiki!" yelled Ivan Azrael and Krane grinned as he flipped the Black Providence away from the Green beams fired from the 50 mm high-energy beam machineguns on the Demitri's "Trikeros Torture" armed shield, next Krane did multiple dodged from the Beams coming from the Demitri's equipped DRAGOONs and "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannons which Krane grunted at clearly annoyed.

"Lowly human" scowled Krane as he launched his XM2 "Pristis" Beam Reamers at the Demitri which cut the wires with the "Trikeros Torture" armed shield's Beam Crab Claw however Krane grinned at the easy victory as the wires purged themselves off from the Beam Reamers and booster engines began moving them about in the atmosphere, two beam cannon shots distracted the Demitri while Krane fired his attached DRAGOONs at the Gundam which dodged however the missile launcher on its right leg imploded in a dark fireball causing Ivan to scowl as he looked down at his energy meter that had fallen to 75% and he knew that the Crimson Aegis was worse off, he glared up at the sky as descent pods fell with devices within them before nearby ZAFT Forces began to activate them in readiness for the end game.

"No you don't!" yelled Ivan as he took aim at the devices with the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannons however a shot from the Black Providence destroyed the barrels before they could fire "damn you!!"

"Prepare the Gungnir System for activation, all Mobile Suites are to hold the line in their defence, no Gungnir are to be lost!" commanded Krane as he withdrew the Beam Reamers to recharge before he slashed down with his Composite Shield mounted Large Beam Sabre causing the Demitri to dodge backwards before it and the Crimson Aegis flew away upon getting the single from the nearby Phantom Pain Tarawa-Class that had arrived with the two Phantom Pain Gundams to begin with.

"Activating Gungnir!" announced Shane as he landed next to one in which all its guardians had been destroyed and pressed a button as others were pressed about the area, a large burst of energy rocked out from each unit and were only magnified when each came into contact with the other, this caused everything along the Canal including the Mass Driver to break electronically apart.

"All Forces are to allow OMNI Soldiers to surrender…" announced Krane however he scowled when he saw a GINN open fire on a tank squad with surrendering soldiers causing him to open a full barrage on the GINNs causing the ZAFT Forces to stop moving and the Dark Celestials to take aim on those with more genocide filled thoughts "scratch that, all Forces willing to follow my command are to open fire on any other ZAFT Forces committing any acts of Genocide, this order stands for so long as there are OMNI Forces held here and indefinitely for any Naturals living nearby!"

"You heard him, all Dark Celestial Forces are to escort the OMNI Soldiers to the Leviathan-Classes at the beachhead, all ZAFT Forces are to return to base immediately without causing a single fatality to the Naturals in this area as the punishment for such will be itself…fatal!" announced Andras as he pointed the Creation Mega Launcher at a group of GINNs.

* * *

**4:30pm; ****Panama Canal: Porta Panama, Military Base**

Krane smiled as he made his way towards the Commanders Office with a smile when he remembered his visit to the beachhead earlier on, the OMNI Enforcer Soldiers had saluted him as he passed while leaving from the Varda, Krane and his comrades had saluted back as they passed by the Soldiers with the thoughts of being heroes in their hearts. Krane stepped into the office and sneered at the screen where Patrick Zala was shown, Krane straightened while the remainder of his entourage entered behind him and took up stance, Rau had a look on his face of worry as Krane gathered his powerful pilots around him and even Zala gulped even though he wasn't officially in the room.

"Patrick Zala, you called to ask about our attempts in Panama as well as gaining a Base in South America, I have good news that the Coordinators in Peru are willing to turn on the government there and therefore I am sending half of the fleet to Peru to get our defences underway!" announced Krane but scowled when Patrick looked annoyed "is there anything else?"

"Why did you spare the Naturals!?" questioned Patrick who looked furious and Krane simply shrugged uncaring.

"I care not for race while looking at more…talented servants, however, if you or any talented being shows disrespect then they shall receive none in kind" smirked Krane causing Patrick to turn red in the face before he calmed himself from his anger "you gained your position on the Council and became Chairman because I _willed_ it, did you not, I don't think I need remind you what were to happen should I find…incriminating evidence into war crimes and genocide on your desk perhaps!?"

"Forgive me…will you be making usage of the prisoners?" asked Patrick which Krane smirked inwardly at the Zala's fear.

"Of course, I will be using them at Meteor City for obvious resupply of ships and building of weapons with the data that they have gained on OMNI Projects, this will allow us to advance rather readily and give us a chance at victory!" explained Krane with a grin as he headed off "I'll be returning to the PLANTs soon, so please, don't make any rash decisions until then!"

* * *

**12****th**** June, 4:00pm; Occupied Space Supply Colony: Radian, Command Room**

"Hello Jaime" smiled Silvafra as she stepped into the Command Centre of the L2 Dark Celestial Colony under Optical Camouflage and surrounded in a small asteroid and debris Field "I have news that Andras will be joining your ship tomorrow and our brother and cousins will be retrieving the _Seven Angels_ which I believe you have completed?"

"Yes, so Krane has commanded that the ZAFT Fleets on the way back to the PLANTs are to stop at Dark Celestial Colonies near here for resupply after they have picked up their force coming from the Earth surface, I hear that we have all but abandoned the Africa" smirked Jaime with a shake of his head "quite frankly I find it embarrassing that the Coordinators leave us to clean up the mess"

"Indeed, if we launch Seven Angels however, we should be able to turn this war around with utmost ease" smiled Silvafra "what about your forces, you have been strived with the protection of this station and to act as an observer, are you going to be heading out!?"

"Yes, to pick up Andras and once I gain enough data, I will be going after the Freedom!" announced Jaime with a smirk.

"Then I will join you for that mission, we cannot let something of that flavour slip through our fingers" shrugged Silvafra "it looks like I'll be sticking with you for awhile, after we deal with the Freedom, I will return to Boaz to prepare its defence!"

* * *

**13****th**** June, 8:30am; Japan: Kaohsiung Port, Space Port**

"_Atmospheric Exit pods in launching preparation, T-Minus 10 Minutes to launch!"_ announced a technician over transmission from Space Port Control as final electronic systems underway.

"_Andras, I am expecting success from your negotiating in space with Neutral Colonies, see if you can get anymore Spacenoids into Mobile Suites for our cause"_ smiled Krane over another transmission _"I will be joining you soon enough, the next phase of this war will be heading into space, we will not take control of the PLANTs but rather we will be defending it as a second homeland!"_

"I understand, so we're expecting a second war, good considering that we will have more time to prepare and repair damage to our allies" nodded Andras with a smile "mission accepted"

"_Godspeed"_ nodded Krane before he closed the transmission link.

"Energy link confirmed, ignition in ten seconds, oh how I hate atmospheric entry and exit" scowled Adrian as he made sure that his Mobile Suite was fully locked into the Pod's internal docking systems.

"_T-Minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Ignition!"_ announced the technician from before over a transmission and as she finished the engines on the bottom of the pod rocked it upwards and its siblings towards the waiting Cuzco-Classes and Eternal-Class in orbit.

* * *

**15****th**** June, 10:00am; Orb Union: Onogoro Island, Battlefield**

"Damn it" growled Kira as he dodged the shots of Forbidden and Raider as they flew around him firing away.

"You're bugging me!" yelled Clotho as he fired the dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon at the Freedom while the Forbidden backed off.

"You pest" smirked Shani as he moved away from the Freedom.

"Huh?" asked Orga as he looked up before firing the Calamity's "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons up at the Freedom which flipped completely in the air to dodge from the shots.

"Time to die!" smirked Aria as he took aim with his combined two M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle in its Duel Buster Beam Cannon however a crimson beam from above pierced the Duel Buster Beam Cannon in two.

"Hey, Kira, I'm back!" shouted Tolle as he charged the Revelation down towards the two other Phantom Pain Gundams and opened fired which his ZAFT reverse engineered "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon.

"Tolle" sighed Kira relieved however he dodged the Freedom higher when the Calamity fired its "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon as well as its "Schlag" 125mm high-energy long-range beam cannons up at him.

"Die Bastard!" yelled Hadre as he unfolded the Blue Duel's M443 "Scorpion" mobile Railgun from the shield and released a burst up at where the Revelation flew waiting, Tolle dodged his unit out of the way at the last moment and dodged a second time and then a third time when Aria fired the Verge Buster's 350mm gun launcher and 94mm high-energy rifle up at the Revelation, before either could get a lock however the Justice's Fatum-00 backpack/subflight lifter with the six machinegun emplacements and two Beam Cannons blazing while the Gundam it was assigned two dropped down in front of the Freedom and took the attack from the Raider's "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon on its shield before counterattacking with the Justice's MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle which the Raider backed up quickly away from the shot.

* * *

**16****th**** June, 12:00pm; Orb Union: Kaguya Morgenroete Mass Driver Facility, Command Centre **

"We are loading the last of our forces onto the _Kusanagi_, reports from Space Fortress _Azuchi_ say that the _Oda_ and the _Mitsuhide_ are on route to Orb's Orbit, all remaining Genji units and Astrays have been sent to _Azuchi_ with all the data we have sent up from Morgenroete!" announced Erica Simmons as she headed off her computer "General Bell, Lady Shana and I will join the _Kusanagi_, we will make sure that Cagalli rebuilds Orb exactly as requested!"

"Very well, I will hold out here and buy time for the Kusanagi to escape, all the technology unused my Morgenroete and the information has been brought here?" asked Uzumi as he looked at Erica and smiled when he received a nod as he turned back to his allies below "excellent, get going before the _Kusanagi_ launches without you!"

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that Chapter, Krane seems to be gathering his Forces in Space as the final chapter of the war off the Series has shown next will be the Battles of Mendel Colony, then you know that Boaz will not be long after. Review!!**

**Gundam-Type Mobile Suites taken back from ZAFT:**

**Code:** GAT-X50

**Name:** Revelation

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating System:** **G**enerational **U**nlimited **N**euron-link **D**isperser **A**ngel **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

1x reverse engineered "Scylla" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, located in chest and operational in Mobile Armour mode

4x Beam Sabres, located at each limb, in Mobile Armour mode the four limbs can combine together to become 2x Multi-Phase Beam Cannon/Large Beam Sabre which it takes the form of almost a METEOR Battle Platform

4x High-Energy Beam Cannon, folded on shoulder and hips and usable from there, also can be used in Mobile Armour Mode

8x Small DRAGOON Pod (2x GDU-X5 assault beam machinegun and is coated in Anti-Phase Shift layers for piercing through even Phase Shift Armour), located 4x on each side of hips and 4x on each side of Mobile Armour nozzle

8x Small Missile Launchers

**Optional Weapons:**

1x High-energy Beam Rifle, stored on bottom of Mobile Armour mode and usable from there

1x Composite Shield with 1x Beam Cannon/Large Beam Sword and 2x "Igelstellung"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, stored on top of Mobile Armour mode and usable from there

**Other Equipment:**

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Psycoframe System

Atmospheric Flight

Phase Shift Armour

Lightwave Barriers in shields

Mobile Armour Transformation System

**Information:** This unit is actually the original Revelation that had all the Atlantian Technology removed, it is used by an innovated Human who evolved from Death who Krane rescued and assisted the innovation process to make the person the first Artificial Newtype without the use of Drugs

**Pilot: **Tolle Koenig

**Phantom Pain Gundam-Type Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** GAT-X102C

**Name:** Blue Duel

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, located in head

4x Beam Dagger, located on upper legs

6x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armour penetrator, located in shoulders

2x 8-tube missile launcher, mounted on both shoulders

1x M7G2 retractable beam gun, mounted on right forearm

4x ES05A beam sabre, mounted on legs

1x Shield equipped with 1x M443 "Scorpion" mobile Railgun

1x Anti-Phase Shift Beam Katar which the blade can fold back to reveal 1x compact High-Energy Beam Rifle, located on left arm

2x Group of Large Hatches which each contain 8x Missile Launcher, located on waist

**Other Weaponry:**

1x 57mm high-energy beam rifle with 175mm grenade launcher

**Other Equipment:**

Trans Phase armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

**Information:** A Custom Gundam Design of the Duel that is later built into the Blu Duel unit however this is a costumed version of the Duel codenamed Blue Duel and has longer action time, the TPA colour is Bright Orange and Red

**Pilot:** Andre Lloyd

**Code:** GAT-X103C

**Name:** Verge Buster

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

1x 94mm high-energy beam cannon, mounted on backpack over left shoulder and can be folded down under arms to be used

1x 350mm gun launcher, mounted on backpack over right shoulder and can be folded down under arms to be used

2 x 10-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher, mounted on shoulders

2x Folded "Eckzahn" 88mm Railgun, located folded under hips

2x 4x ES05A beam sabre, mounted on waist

**Weapon Docking modes: **

1x 94mm hyper-impulse sniper rifle, made from docking the 350mm gun launcher into the 94mm high-energy beam cannon

1x 350mm anti-armour shotgun, made from docking the 94mm high-energy beam cannon into the 350mm gun launcher

1x Duel Buster Beam Cannon, made from combining the two M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifles

**Other Weaponry:**

2 x M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifle, can be combined into one rifle, hand-carried in use but stored over Folded "Eckzahn" when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Trans Phase armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

**Information:** A custom Buster Unit that is later redesigned into the Verde Buster, piloted by Andre's brother, its TPA colour scheme is green and red

**Pilot:** Aria Verity

**Code:** GAT-X303C

**Name:** Crimson Aegis

**Powerplant:** Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2 x CIWS, located in head

4 x Beam sabre, located as limbs

1x "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest and usable in both MS and MA Form

4x High-Energy Beam Cannon, located as secondary weapons in limbs

2x "Speer" beam wings

**Other Weaponry:**

1x 60mm beam rifle

1x Optional Mobile Shield with 2x CIWS and a Beam Sabre, stored on back when not in use (or when Gun Launcher is in use), hand carried when in use

1x 175mm Gun Launcher, stored on back when not in use (or when Optional Mobile Shield is in use), hand carried when in use

**Other Equipment:**

Trans Phase armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Mobile Armour Transformation Capabilities

**Information:** A custom Aegis Unit that is later redesigned into the Rosso Aegis, piloted by a Eurasian Ace, its TPA Colour Scheme is Red and Blue

**Pilot:** Casein Macros

**Code:** GAT-X201N

**Name:** Demitri

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2 x "Igelstellung" 75 mm multi-barrel CIWS

2 x Type 75 beam sabre

1x "Trikeros Torture" armed shield (2x 50 mm high-energy beam machinegun, Beam Crab Claw), located on left arm and leaves the hand free to use other weapons

2x "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon, located on shoulders and permanently equipped and fired from there

8x Small DRAGOONs (1x beam rifle each), 4x located on each shoulder can fold up beside the permanently equipped "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannons to fire forwards also

46x Mk315 "Stiletto-Kunai" rocket-propelled anti-Phase Shift penetrator, twenty three are located on the upper leg while another twenty three are located on the lower leg, each are equipped with a Anti-Phase Shift bomb

4x Large Missile Launchers (10x8 rocket-propelled anti-Phase Shift drill bombs each), 2x are located on hips and 2x are located in shoulders

4x Anti-Phase Shift Long-swords, 2x located on upper back and 2x on lower back

**Optional Weapons:**

1x 60mm beam rifle, stored on lower back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Mirage Colloid stealth system

Trans Phase armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Anti-N-Jammer Countermeasures (only a partial success)

Neutron Jammer Canceller (equipped with after Mendel)

Prototype Lightwave Shield in "Trikeros" armed shield

**Information:** One of the units retrieved from the Heliopolis Ruins which they put the most effort and success into getting operational again, they therefore upgraded the weaponry and equipped it with a Nuclear Reactor, it is piloted by a member of the Azrael Family

**Pilot:** Ivan Azrael

**Dark Celestials Experimental Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** YFX-600A

**Name:** GuAIZ Experimental Attack Type

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

**Weapons:**

2 x MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber, located on waist

2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, located in head

1x MGX-2230P "Callidus" Prototype multi-phase beam cannon, located in chest

2x MMI-700 "Icebrand" anti-ship sword, stored on back

Optional Weaponry:

1x MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle, stored on lower back when not in use however held in right hand when in use

1x MMI-RG59V mobile shield, held on left wrist

**Other Equipment:**

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Phase Shift Armour

Aerial Flight

**Information:** A GuAIZ Unit designed to use weapons based on Close and Medium Range combat

**Pilot:** Shane Asuka

**Code:** YFX- 600D

**Name:** GuAIZ Experimental DRAGOON Type

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Fusion Reactor

**Weapons:**

3x Large DRAGOON Pod (9x GDU-X7 assault beam machinegun), located on backpack system

8x Small DRAGOON Pod (2x GDU-X5 assault beam machinegun), 4x located on Mobile Suite waist and 4x located on backpack

Optional Weaponry:

1x MA-M22Y beam rifle, stored on lower back when not in use however held in right hand when in use

1x MA-MV05 composite armed shield system (1x Beam claw, 1x Beam Rifle), located on left wrists

1x Creation Mega Launcher Prototype, designed to mass charge Creation Particles and launch them at the enemy as a long and wide beam that is strong enough to destroy a ship with a single shot, hand carried when in use but stored up back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Neutron Jammer Canceller

Phase Shift Armour

Aerial Flight

DRAGOON System

**Information:** A GuAIZ Unit designed to use weapons based on Newtype style of combat

**Pilot:** Andras Casaba


	9. Phase 8

**Phase 8 – The Battle of Mendel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**11****th**** July, 6:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: Dominion, Bridge **

"Orga Sabnak, Biological CPU for the X131, no past data. Shani Andras, Biological CPU for the X252, no past data. Clotho Buer, Biological CPU for the X370, no past data either! These new pilots are weird, they have no recorded data and are treated as equipment, that means their expendable!!" gasped Natarle but was then distracted by the fact of the door closing and making a sound as it did so.

"So, how long until we reach L4?" asked Muruta Azrael as he floated into the Bridge area and over to Natarle who was the only one on the Bridge as it was on autopilot.

"I don't believe that we should be trusting your client's information, I mean that your information comes directly from the PLANTs, what if it is a trap!?" growled Natarle at Muruta Azrael's incompetence.

"My information is accurate and safe, the only job you have is getting to the specified location, I believe that Admiral Sutherland told you to listen to my advice" smiled Muruta as he sat down in his chair "I suggest you do so"

"But…" started Natarle however Muruta cut her off.

"Freedom and Justice, those are the given names for the units I am after, you can sink the Archangel so long as I get at least one of those units, the _Malicious_, our five Agamemnon-Classes and their escorts will give us support" announced Muruta as he floated in front of Natarle "you may be Captain of this ship, you may be in command of the control of this ship and I will respect that, however there are those above you whose jobs are to see the larger picture and make the appropriate decisions based upon that knowledge!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: **_**Malicious,**_** Hanger **

"Get that resupplied!" commanded Dr Xavier as he mentioned to the GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers and GAT-01A1 105 Dagger units, they had been bothered by a group of Dark Celestial Forces in Orbit while on their way from a assault on a ZAFT Supply Force before being recalled to join the Dominion's Fleet, though neither the Dark Celestials nor the Phantom Pain Forces were heavily damaged it seemed that due to a lack of nuclear Mobile Suites caused the Dark Celestials to retreat swiftly.

"Xavier, concentrate on the Massacre's resupply, I wasted the entire of my missile complement!" shouted Icaria as he marched through the hanger and glanced at the upgraded original G-Weapons off to the side excluding the Strike Finale and Dmitri, he came to a stop just before he got to the entrance to the lift out of the hanger to readjust the drug influx coming from the watch on his arm.

"Icaria, we are needed to be reprogrammed in a few minutes, yet Xavier is too busy toying with his trinkets and shouting out orders to go prepare for the reprogramming!" announced Kane with a scowl "I'll go get him!"

* * *

**7:00pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: **_**Malicious, **_**"Glipheptinid" Lab**

"Modifications are at 90% and rising on Icaria, Kane in the meanwhile is at 60% and rising also, the "Glipheptinid" Project truly is the best Super Soldier Project ever started" smiled Xavier as he turned to look at Captain Maxis Maximus who leaned against the wall at the rear of the room "Icaria was the best subject and he is my first masterpiece, I look forwards at creating others exactly like his perfect design, I feel like God himself!"

"OMNI needs more Soldiers like Icaria, the boy could take apart armies on his own, I bet after this upgrade he will be able to fight far more efficient in his combat missions" smirked Maxis as he turned to leave the room while looking down at the technical room below through the lab window where in the room below Icaria and Kane were strapped to a machine "make sure he's ready for combat in an hour!"

"Of course, after all, I'm in charge of his maintenance!" smirked Xavier as he continued typing in computer data that was used by the large computer in the room below.

"Good, we're going to need him for the things to come" commented Maxis as he opened the door with an inserted code before moving to step through however before he did he turned back to look at Xavier "we will have much need for him in the hell to follow!"

* * *

**12****th**** July, 8:00am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: **_**Varda**_**, Krane's Office**

"_This Bastard is seriously getting on my nerves, Muruta Azrael, the leader of the blasted Blue Cosmos and has the Atlantic Federation in his pocket"_ snarled Krane's informant on the Dominion over a transmission and Krane bridged his hands as he thought _"how long do I have to deal with him!"_

"Patience, Natarle, you have sent an abundance of information over from your position as a member of OMNI's Phantom Pain Force" smiled Krane as he looked at the data of OMNI Nuclear powered Gundams "can you gain the allegiance of Orga, Clotho and Shani!?"

"_I can try, you will have a spot for us at Port when I defect with my entire crew, Blue Cosmos are nothing more than Genocide centred bastards that even now are defiling me with being near their existence"_ scowled Natarle before signing off.

"Who was that, your girlfriend?" sneered Shane as he leaned on the doorway of Krane's Office while looking at the Newtype Royal with a gleam in his eyes.

"Your Jealous, aren't you, what a display" snickered Krane and Shane's glare darkened considerable as he watched the Newtype Royal with his anger filled gaze as Krane calmed down from his laughing fit "no, she is in now way linked to me in such a manner, no need for you to worry your little head over!"

"Good, `cause I'd kill her if she got in my way to you, but you already know that" smiled Shane as he came forwards and leaned on Krane's desk to look at the destination the ship was heading to "Mendel Colony?"

"It is where the Archangel and three Izumo-Classes fled to after the Battle of Orb, meanwhile we have been distracted in gathering our defence forces at Boaz and Jachin that ZAFT's Eternal-Class Support Ship and her escort slipped through our fingers, it will return in due time however…" smirked Krane as he looked at other reports "damn Naturals, kill them all, the Coordinators with them!"

"It is only for a time, and then we can force them to either evolve or perish, that is the only reason for their continued existence" scowled Shane and Krane nodded before he opened a screen to observe Mendel Colony's area.

* * *

**9:00am; Outside Mendel Colony, Battlefield**

"Damn it" scowled Athrun as he fired the Justice's MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons at the Calamity and Raider which split in two different directions to avoid the green beams of death "those five from Orb!"

"With reinforcements!" growled Tolle as he fired the reverse engineered "Scylla" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon which forced the Phantom Pain Nuclear Gundams back however he let out a barrage with the four High-Energy Beam Cannons to keep them at bay however it succeeded at the price of leaving the Revelation open for a strike from the Blue Duel which the Freedom kicked in the chest as it noticed the upgraded G-Weapon, the Revelation then turned and fired his High-energy Beam Rifle at the Verge Buster as well as the Shield mounted Beam Cannon/Large Beam Sword at the Crimson Aegis.

"I'll deal with that Buster!" shouted Dearka as he combined the 94mm high-energy beam cannon into the 350mm gun launcher creating the 350mm anti-armour shotgun which he fired at the Verge Buster as the _Archangel_ and _Dominion_ fought between them.

"Die you filthy Patchworker!" snarled Aria as he combined his two M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifles into a Duel Buster Beam Cannon and released a crimson beam at the Buster which moved out of the way at the last moment, the beam launched from the Duel Buster Beam Cannon hit an asteroid behind the Buster and caused it to explode.

"Damn Blue Cosmos!" snarled Mu as he fired the Electromagnetic Cannon of the Strike's Lightening Striker pack which the Strike Finale dodged quickly away from the shots.

"A Newtype!" yelled Kane as he fired the Strike Finale's 105mm cannons at the Lightening Strike Gundam which dodged behind multiple debris and asteroids to avoid, most of the rubble was obliterated by the mighty cannons and those that were not were easily traversed by the nuclear Gundam.

"_All Forces are to prepare for a temporary withdrawal!_" announced Natarle over communication to all ships.

"_What? But we had them on the ropes!_" argued Azrael over the same transmission and Icaria snarled in agreement.

"_True, but the arrival of those three Izumo-Classes have tipped the advantage in their favour, also the Archangel is getting bolder in its attacks!_" announced Natarle with a scowl "_if we don't withdraw now, your three machines will get very low on energy, we could sustain damages to our forces that affect us at a later date!_"

"_So are you saying, 'lets run away today and fight another day'?"_ asked Muruta with a smirk and Natarle glared at the blond man.

"_Are you that egger to meet your maker?_" questioned Natarle and Muruta growled as the ship shook as a nearby Nelson-Class exploded "_send out signal flares, temporary withdrawal!_"

"Huh, we're being called back, I guess we'll get them next time!" announced Clotho with a scowl as he noticed the signal flares and began to withdraw beside Orga who fired his cannons ahead of Shani's path to stop him.

"Shani!" shouted Orga to get his attention.

"We've been told to withdraw, idiot!" growled Clotho and Shani looked hysterical.

"That guy! Do you know what he did!?" yelled Shani and Orga started to yell also.

"We have to withdraw, do you want them to punish us again!?" countered Orga and Shani shut up before heading after Clotho and Orga as they withdrew followed by the other Phantom Pain Gundam users.

* * *

**10:15am; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: **_**Varda**_**, Bridge**

"Hmm, it seems that OMNI took it upon them to attack first, what is it you think will be our course of action, Rau?" asked Krane as he looked at the large screen on the side of the bridge.

"_I think you, I, Yzak and Shiho should head over to Mendel"_ smiled Krane's father over a transmission and Krane scowled _"we will gather intelligence on the Clyne Faction and its allies, the Mendel Colony, if everything goes according to plan a few issues will be resolved!"_

"Very well, Commander Le Creuset" snarled Krane as he cut transmission before turning to Renaldo "tell all twenty of our Cuzco-Classes the change in plans, which goes for the _Obedience_ also, it seems I am going in alone for now however I want Shane on standby!"

"Yes, my Lord" bowed Renaldo as he stood while his commander floated over to the lift and headed down to the hanger.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Eternal-Class Battleship Variation: **_**Obedience**_**, Bridge**

"It seems that Krane's order is for we to hold position until he returns with Intel from the Colony, Mendel Colony, I bet Krane is displeased to return there" muttered Silvafra with a sad look.

"So we're just going to wait for those buffoons to get back before we launch an attack on the enemy, how boring" muttered Danial as he leaned in his chair uninterested.

"Are you calling Krane a buffoon!?" questioned James and Danial went silent at that "we will await his highness, once everything is done on his part; he will lead us to victory in the coming battle!"

* * *

**10:30am; Mendel Colony: GARM R&D, Labs**

"I never thought I would find you here, come along to where all this began, Kira…Riel, this is where you were born too now wasn't it!" laughed Rau as he went deeper into the lab which they followed while ducking from shots coming from the shadows nearby.

"Shut up you psycho!" yelled Riel as he fired bullets up the nearby spiral staircase towards where Rau was standing, lording over them, Rau quickly ducked away from the shots and ran down a nearby corridor causing the group of Riel, Mu, Kira and Tolle to follow until they ran into a familiar face.

"Father" nodded Tolle and everyone looked surprised at Tolle.

"Hello Tolle, still hanging out with old farts like Mu I see, humph" scowled Krane as he continued however he stopped when a bullet flew past his ear.

"Okay out with it, what did you do to Maz to make him the way he is, what did you do to Flay Allster!?" yelled Riel but Krane remained unresponsive but instead turned his head to look over his shoulder "well?"

"I know not of any Flay Allster, as for Maz's change in attitude when it comes to you, maybe you should ask La Flaga" muttered Krane as he turned around and gestured with his hand before holding out a hand which the Beretta Semi-Automatic Pistol flew from Riel's hand and into Krane's own.

"Your Newtype powers are far below me, unlike Kira and I, who are destined Newtype Royals!" announced Krane with a sneer as he took aim with the Beretta and fired once however his bullet was blocked by that of another "you've come far…Tolle"

"Would you, the one who Innovated me, expect anything else!?" asked Tolle and Krane shrugged with a grin before turning and bolting down the corridor after Rau in the same way that the Blond Newtype had, with Mu in the lead the group of four followed not far behind.

"Come on Mu, I, myself will deliver your requiem!" laughed Rau like a madman as he fired his Beretta down the corridor causing the group of four to dive against the wall to avoid being it.

Mu and the group arrived at a kind of waiting room with entire offices lining the walls along the side of the waiting room which a shot forced them to take into hiding behind a sofa as more bullets slammed into the comfortable chair and as Mu took aim with his pistol it was shot from his hand, Kira quickly grabbed the pistol before it fell over the side and Riel took it from his grip before opening fire towards where the shots were coming from provoking Rau and Krane to walk out.

"Allow me, to show you, the extent of humanity's unforgivable desires!" announced Rau as he threw a case at Mu and pictures of various experiments dropped out onto the floor, next Rau threw more pictures including the one where Mu and his father was in it and a replica of the picture owned by Cagalli.

"That's my father!" gasped Mu and Rau let out an insane laugh.

"Don't you mean our father!?" countered Rau and Mu blanched immediately away and was shot at for it "I am a clone and therefore a son of that fool of a man who believed he could live forever, Al Da Flaga, but really…I am merely his defective clone!!"

"My father's clone!?" questioned Mu surprised and Rau laughed darkly.

"Yes, my genes were experimented on to produce children that may have physical attributes a lot like their parents, however their genes are all mine! I am a clone of Al Da Flaga born from the pure Newtype Royal Genes stored in the family line; since I was a clone I could not use the amazing powers of a Newtype Royal, No! Instead, I used it to give birth to children, children, whom Krane was the first of!!" ranted Rau and Riel snarled as he fired over the sofa at Rau who sidestepped away from the shots.

"What has that got to do with Kira and I!?" countered Riel as he wanted confirmation into why his adopted parents also had pictures on the floor as them dressed up as scientists.

"There were other clones that were killed off like myself, you Riel are one of their children and therefore my nephew, you twin brother is Kasien Bethel and pilot of the Millicent!" announced Rau and Riel froze at the words "Kira meanwhile is a reincarnation of Krane's twin who didn't make it, irony that while Krane is the Perfect Coordinator, you are the Ultimate Coordinator!"

"Krane is my…" started Kira but Krane cut in quickly.

"Yes, my dearest reincarnated twin, no kiss for your big brother?" snickered Krane but jumped into the air with a flip when Tolle emptied a clip in his direction, Krane landed on the desk near the sofa with a scowl before reaching out with Telekinesis before slamming Tolle into the wall behind him.

"The Final Door is opening and I'm the one opening it!" yelled Rau as he fired at Mu again "then this world of twisted desires will end!!"

"I won't allow it!" yelled Kira as he dived around while dodging fire from his supposed father before picking up a piece of debris and sending it flying like a boomerang into the mask worn by his father, the group gasped as a look at Rau's face was revealed to the group.

"Krane!" announced a voice and a group of ZAFT Soldiers ran in led by Shane and surprisingly, Adrian, as he fired his long-barrelled variation of the Beretta at the group behind the sofa, this forced them to withdraw back down the corridor in which they had originally come.

"Shane, I'm not surprised that you would disobey my commands, but Adrian…" muttered Krane with a shake of his head.

"Shane was worried, besides, if you died I would no longer be able to blow up stuff and piss of Danial!" announced Adrian with a shrug before he led the way back down the corridor while glancing at the gasping Rau "come, we moved your Mobile Suites to a more secure location at the rear of this facility, it seems your father requires his medication"

* * *

**2:30pm; Outside Mendel Colony, Battlefield**

"Kira!?" questioned Murrue as she opened a communication to the Freedom to see a tired Kira's face.

"Murrue, Mu is injured, also ZAFT will be attacking any moment!" announced Kira as he dodged multiple green beams before the Black Providence roared out of a hole created in the outer wall of Mendel Colony "Miss Murrue, have Dearka come and get the Strike, it seems I won't be able to make it back just yet!!"

Before Murrue could counter the transmission had been cut as Kira disengaged quickly as the Black Providence's MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle spat green fire at him from behind a asteroid, Kira did a full burst with his M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons and MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons however Krane flew the Black Providence away from the Asteroid before it exploded from the constant artillery attack, Krane grinned evilly as he disengaged the lock on his DRAGOON Pods which soared away from his Mobile Suite while spitting Green Fire of their own causing Kira to block with his shield before flying backwards away from the DRAGOONs.

"Lord Krane, we are having difficulty with an Phantom Pain unit on our left Flank, could you provide support!?" questioned a Dark Celestial pilot and Krane frowned at being called away from conflict with his brother before recalling all his DRAGOONs and heading in that direction specified.

"Hahaha, die Patchworkers, you are all unnatural and inferior!" laughed Icaria as he fired the "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons at the two ZAFT Mobile Suites in front of him which exploded however Green beams caused him to pull away from the Frontline "what!!?"

"If you're so superior, then why don't you prove it, against me!" yelled Krane as he slashed out with the Composite Shield mounted Large beam saber which caught the side of a "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka which exploded in purple flames.

Krane dodged quickly as the Massacre fired its "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon which impacted the side of a Drake-Class instead and Xavier frowned on the bridge as he watched as his ultimate creation rivaled out against a custom command unit but shrugged it off as superior technology being the only advantage to the enemy, the Massacre continued to fire in all direction at the Black Providence which the shots impacted both ZAFT and OMNI Forces alike while the Black Providence dodged left and right while trying to avoid getting damaged from the raw power belonging to the Massacre, Krane snarled before he swiped out with the Prototype Heatrod which destroyed the second "Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka causing Icaria to yell in fury.

"Damn these guys, so many!" snarled Adrian as he landed on a asteroid before firing his MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barreled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle which impacted the Mobile Suites before him however he snarled when the MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barrelled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle was impacted by green beams and exploded which caused Adrian to growl feral as he turned to find the Blue Duel aiming its 57mm high-energy beam rifle, Adrian let out a yell as he charged while drawing his "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handguns and opened fire on the Blue Duel which dodged however when it returned fire the Dragunov ballerina spun out of the way while still firing.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy, gah, damn it!" growled Andre as the Dragunov kicked the Blue Duel in the chest forcing it back while off guard before opening fire on the underside of the exposed shield causing the Blue Duel's Shield along with the equipped M443 "Scorpion" mobile Railgun to explode.

"His unit can transform?" asked Aria curiously as the Fafner soared forwards while firing its cannons wildly at the Verge Buster, after the Fafner turned back to Mobile Suite mode Aria combined the M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifles.

"Your Buster Rifle is no match for mine!" snarled Danial as he aimed his MA-M20SA combinable high-energy beam rifle in Duel Buster Cannon Combination, the two fired causing a blinding explosion which sent the two Mobile Suites smoking in two different directions.

"Die!" yelled Casein Macros as he fired the "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase beam cannon as he passed by but not only did Kier dodge but continued to fire his Duel Beam Submachineguns which the Crimson Aegis dodged away from the attacks.

"Damn you, Humans!" snarled Kier as he fired the "Wolf" Positron Cannon which caused the Crimson Aegis to almost crash into the nets of green beams emitting from the Duel Beam Submachineguns.

"Humans are pathetic!" smirked James as he fired the MMI-M15 "Xiphias" rail cannons at the Strike Final which the perfected Strike also fired its 115mm Railguns causing both units to go careening away.

"Damn it!" growled Kane as he tried to right his Mobile Suite before the next attack came while James was having the same problem.

"Why don't you all die!" snarled Shane as he fired upon an Agamemnon-Class before following up on a Nelson-Class, he then grinned as a group of Drake-Classes seemed not to get the hint of their danger and instead come straight for Shane, much to the young Newtype's glee.

"It's because humans are very ignorant!" announced Andras with a grin as he fired the Creation Mega Launcher at a group of ships and 105 Dagger units with a rare Strike Dagger challenging him, much to their demise.

"That is all, all forces are to withdraw, and we have done enough damage here!" announced Krane with a scowl as he noticed the heavily damaged OMNI Fleet also prepare their own escape as signal flares went up, the only damages to the ZAFT Forces was the destruction of the Vesalius however everyone managed to get off in time.

**4:30pm; Eternal-Class Support Ship: Eternal, Meeting Room**

"That battle must have been difficult on both of you" smiled Lacus as she looked at Kira and Riel while Cagalli leaned off to the side with Athrun and Tolle which Lacus soon turned to them "what about you three?"

"I'm curious in what those Bastards said about our family!" scowled Cagalli and Kira looked over with a chilling glare "I mean…Tolle only mentioned seeing a picture, maybe, they told you something…"

"Yes, how about, Krane is my elder brother and Rau is my father!" snarled Kira and Cagalli sunk into the surface behind her in fear "also, Riel and most of the ZAFT Forces we've fought to date are also relatives of ours, even if you are my twin sister, Krane was my twin brother first!!"

"How…" started Cagalli but she went silent as Tolle continued on for Kira.

"As a Newtype, the souls of the being continue on reincarnating, Kira and Krane could never truly be separated and so Kira was reincarnated as you twin" explained Tolle and Cagalli scoffed at the unlikely explanation.

"Krane is out there now…calling to me, Darkness cannot exist without Light and vice versa, will I have to fight him again?" pondered Kira as he looked over at Tolle who smirked.

"Yeah, I was surprised not to fight Maz in the last battle, where were they?" asked Riel and Lacus shrugged.

"They are gathering forces at Boaz to defend against the Earth Alliance's attack in the near future, I can only guess that they have been sent there, you have very little to worry about facing them…yet" muttered Andrew Waltfeld with a shrug as he looked at a tactical map he had quickly pulled up.

"As for Krane…don't worry, I'll deal with him, the rest of you can deal with the small fry who continue to persist in our death" smiled Tolle and Kira paused before nodding.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of that chapter as well as an expanded explanation into Kira's family tree, a large family tree I know, but so was God's Family before Lucifer rebelled against his brother's will. Review!! **


	10. Phase 9

**Phase 9 – The Battles of Boaz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**21****st**** September, 3:00pm; Space Fortress: Boaz, Meeting Room**

Maz sighed as he leaned back on the leather sofa near the wall of the room while his relatives planned and plotted to take over ZAFT and later the world as a whole, thus far Rau Le Creuset had even given nuclear jamming countermeasures to the Earth Alliance thereby allowing the weakened Superpower to regain strength through the usage of nuclear based weaponry that worried the Coordinators should the news become public, even PLANT Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala didn't know about the nukes as only the Newtype community had kept the information tied up. Krane himself had argued at Rau for the idea of causing such an issue on the human race and even feared the complete destruction of the universe, Krane however had been working on a little project as a means to combating the Astral visitors in the near future, Krane was really busy as of late with the entire of the ZAFT Forces and Dark Celestials being amassed at Jachin and Boaz for the incoming OMNI attacks.

"We have details that OMNI will be sending a few fleets here tomorrow and follow up with their main attack the day afterwards" muttered Kasien as he stood with his arms crossed while he considered tactics.

"We are to abandon Boaz on the main combat day, they will use their Peacemaker Force then, make sure the reports are made to those in ZAFT fully loyal to us" announced Jaime with a grin as he overlooked the map with a sigh, his own personal Mobile Suite had been finished, he just needed to make use of it now.

"Very well, your Majesty" bowed James with a smirk before nudging his pilots towards the exit which they decisively followed him out of.

* * *

**4:30pm; Cuzco-Class Heavy Destroyer: **_**Harold**_**, Hanger**

"So, Krane gave us these Mobile Suites for our own usage, this is excellent" smirked Jaime as he stood looking up at the two Mobile Suites "two Custom Prototypes for the "New Millennium" series, I chose this one while you have that one!"

"Are you sure, the one you have designated me is the more Space Dynamic of the two, shouldn't the prince be the one to wield such a weapon?" asked Mizzen Raiser as he looked at the Prince he had been chosen to guard.

"Not so, the unit I have picked has been specially customised for my own usage, it even has a nickname" smirked Jaime Hibiki as he looked at his knight "the Resolute Gundam…you seem displeased with its name?"

"A Gundam is a unit with the OS that has experimental or Superior weaponry compared to most Mass Produced units, they are inverted as Command Units or Ace piloted, that ZAKU Trial Type frame does not belong to a Gundam" muttered Mizzen and Jaime shrugged with a grin.

"It's a step forwards I guess, all I have to do is make Krane trust me enough, then my darling older brother will built me a Custom Gundam" shrugged Jaime as he walked towards the hanger exit with a wave behind him.

"Let's just hope you don't run away with yourself, like usual!" scowled Mizzen before he too followed out of the hanger after the Prince.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion **

Krane stopped his Black Porsche just outside the entrance to his house and nodded as a servant stepped forwards to take the Sports Car off his hands while Krane gave a look as though to say 'you damage my car and I'll crush your head in my bare hands' or some such along those lines, Krane was immediately met by Andras as he entered into the entrance hallway where he walked towards the door into the living room while completely ignoring his loyalist Commander, after Krane had settled himself in his favourite leather chair did he look up at Andras who had raised his eyebrow in unspoken question at Krane's ignorance.

"Your in a bad mood?" asked Andras and Krane shrugged with a huff at the thoughts going through his head "Patrick Zala doing one of his rants again?"

"He is swiftly outliving his usefulness" scowled Krane as he looked over at the doorway where his bodyguards stood emotionless while hiding all time for near instant kill weaponry "the only good he was for, is promoting war, however his leadership skills have something to be desired"

"What should be done about him?" asked Andras which caused Krane to shrug with lack of interest.

"Nothing as of yet, you are to take care of Vega while I am gone, I will be going to sortie to go to Trios Station!" announced Krane and then he was gone, Trios Station was an OMNI Enforcer's supply Base in L2, it was hidden within the Moon's Shadow and had a reinforcement fleet awaiting for the attack on Boaz to succeed, if destroyed it would damage OMNI's War effort that much more.

"Wait…Vega?" asked Andras curiously and Krane turned his head to look at him for only a moment.

"He is my adopted son" explained Krane and as he walked out a silverette walked in with a bounce in his step, he looked about fifteen.

* * *

**22****nd**** September, 2:00am; L2: Trios Station, Battlefield**

Krane dodged the Black Providence between the duel beams of an Agamemnon-Class before Krane fired fifty five beam from its own artillery which pierced multiple locations on those ships before the ships exploded, Krane activated the Composite Shield mounted Large Beam Sabre before slashing through the bridge of a Drake-Class escort ship, Krane launched the Beam Reamers from his Mobile Suite's hips which slammed into the bridge of two Drake-Classes while he deactivated the lock on all his DRAGOONs and sent them flying at the enemy Mobile Suites, before the 105 Daggers and Strike Daggers could shoot down the Pods they were instead shot down by the sea of green beams emanating from the Wireless weapons.

"Pathetic" snarled Krane as he dodged to the side before firing his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle at another 105 Dagger causing it to explode in purple flame, Krane dodged three times as beams rained down around him and he smirked as he saw upgraded versions of the Moebius Zero's DRAGOON Pods, Krane activated his Large Beam Sabre and blocked most of the beams with a simple swipe.

"Krane Hibiki, I presume!?" questioned a voice as a heavily upgraded golden coloured Moebius Zero came to a stop, it seemed to be nuclear powered.

"Indeed, what manner of beast is this? Why wasn't I informed of the existence of such a lovely specimen?" questioned Krane tauntingly as his eyes looked over the structural design of the Custom Moebius and he could imagine the enemy pilot wielding an annoyed eye twitch as Krane dodged around the Wired Gunbarrels which began to spear green beams down upon him however Krane managed to turn at the last moment to fire at one of the Gunbarrels.

"Stay still and die, Newtype!" snarled OMNI Ace: Infinity as he continued to bombard the area Krane was dodging through, he gasped when the Large Beam Saber cut through one of the Gunbarrels.

"You know what the weakness is for OMNI Aces, like yourself, too cocky and arrogant!" laughed Krane as his DRAGOONs shot down the remaining Gunbarrels "when there is no reason for you to be, you may have a Newtype sense far more powerful than my own however you have been training it with OMNI meaning you know not your full potential, also by Newtype Law that binds all Newtypes allow me to gain your power once I defeat and/or kill you!"

"Your cocky also, you're like the Coordinators, always looking down on us on Earth!" snarled Infinity and Krane laughed as he shot off the Moebius Infinity's Compact "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon with precise ease.

"My cockiness is though superior training and tactical leadership, even if I am the only one on this battlefield, I have already planned out ten moves ahead with ten contingencies for each move" laughed Krane as he dodged the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon shots as well as the shots from the equipped 57mm high-energy beam rifles as they tracked Krane across the nearby space "something even your high brass won't be able to understand!"

"Where is your power coming from?" asked Infinity as fear screamed before him, he pulled the Moebius Infinity back at the right moment, he spared his 57mm high-energy beam rifles however the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannons were not so lucky, Krane moved quickly as he kicked the Moebius Infinity towards the Nuclear Fuel Depot before firing his beam rifle at the instillation, the whole area exploded causing the destruction of the OMNI Fleet and Reinforcements, finally the Moebius Infinity was the final one to be caught in the nuclear explosion.

"Hmm, that was quite a power up, all those life energies flowing into me" sighed Krane as he reversed thrust and headed back towards the PLANTs as he needed to plan its defence "it goes to show, however, that OMNI doesn't stand a chance"

* * *

**11:00am; Outside Space Fortress: Boaz, Battlefield**

Jaime grinned as his unit spat green fire from its MMI-M633 beam assault rifle which caused the nearest wave of Strike Daggers to explode, Jaime dodged a few green spears of energy before moving clean out of the firing line as Mizzen fired the shoulder mounted Long Range Beam Cannon of his DOM Cannon Prototype which obliterated a line of Strike Daggers that were chasing a withdrawing Laurasia-Class as the tactical field of battled called for its withdrawal so that it could be stationed elsewhere, the Laurasia-Class showed its thanks by obliterating a Nelson-Class at its next objective. Jaime's ZAKU Trial Type Custom which he had nicknamed the Resolute Gundam launched itself at the nearest 105 Sword Striker Dagger unit that had been sent with Phantom Pain forces before slashing out with his Elbow attached Anti-Phase Shift Blade which cut off one arm, the 105 Sword Striker Dagger drew its "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter Anti-Ship Sword however before it got the chance for a second swing after Jaime had dodged around the first, the Knee attached Anti-Phase Shift Blade came up and gouged itself deep into the Laminated armour that the tip produced on the right side and Jaime managed to kick the 105 Dagger off before it exploded soon after.

"Die already!" commanded Maz as he dodged the shots of a Nelson-Class before slashing all the way through its bridge with the Anti-Phase Shift Katar, he dodged back as Kasien in the Millicent fired the "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon which pierced all the way through the Nelson-Class, Kasien went on then to fire at another Nelson-Class with his "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon, after the destruction of the Nelson-Class its Drake-Class escort could only watch in horror as the "Scylla" shot literally bended and pierced through its own hull moments before its structure collapsed to the destructive energy.

"The Enemy force will retreat soon, they will need all the forces they can spare for the attack on Boaz tomorrow, this just gives us time to prepare our Evac!" announced Jaime as he slashed through a Strike Dagger with the Beam Sabre on his MA-MV05A composite armed shield system.

"Agreed, all forces, this is the moment to counterattack!" announced Mizzen as he charged in with a group of GuAIZ and GINNs, two GINNs fired their M66 "Canus" Short-Range Guided Missile Launcher which slammed into the bridge of a Nelson-Class and another into the bridge of a Agamemnon-Class which both exploded readily, one GuAIZ grappled with a Strike Dagger before stabbing the torso and stomach of the Strike Dagger with the Duel Beam Claw on the Composite Shield; moments later the new counteroffensive forces the OMNI 12th Fleet to withdraw.

* * *

**5:00pm; Space Fortress: Boaz, Ship Hanger 1**

"We are being sent elsewhere, huh?" asked Kasien as he paced towards the ship his team had been given.

"Indeed, my Team are to head for Meteor City, there is a high probability that an OMNI Fleet would bypass an attack on the PLANTs and make course for the Homeland of the Dark Celestials" commented Jaime with a smirk as he leaned against a container "either way, it seems that all Naval Vessels are withdrawing to the PLANTs with Krane sending certain Fleets of Dark Celestial Ships between either the PLANTs or Meteor City, even if the base structure of this Fortress is destroyed we will be able to rebuild!"

"The Archangel and its allies will attack us at the PLANTs, I bet Maz can't wait to see his boyfriend again, right?" asked Richard as he crossed over to them while Maz muttered something along the lines of "Ass Hole".

"How was your recognisance, is the escape route clear?" asked Jaime and Richard nodded slightly "good, we'll head out as one large Armada, then we will begin to break off into two groups, from there I will lead a Force to Meteor City while the rest of you head for the PLANTs!"

* * *

**23****rd**** September, 12:05pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Military Operation Observation Room**

"I expect that the Naturals are now going to put on some interesting fireworks" commented Shane as he leaned against the nearest wall causing Ezalia to glare at him.

"I wonder…" announced Rau aloud and those gathered turned or looked towards him.

"Yes, go ahead, Le Creuset" nodded Patrick Zala as he looked at Rau while Krane moved to stand beside Rau.

"Getting past Boaz is no easy task and I'm sure the Earth Forces are well aware of that, I can't imagine them attacking if they knew it was totally hopeless, yet their suddenly making their move…I can't help wondering why" commented Rau as he made hand gestures.

"Him…he's there…" muttered Krane darkly and Rau spun to look at Krane surprised.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Near Space Fortress Boaz, Battlefield**

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Icaria as he fired using his "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons that spat crimson fire across the entire of space before him causing Laurasia-Classes and GINNs of the Boaz Defence Force to explode with a large flash, a GINN HM Type 2 charged behind him however he was a blur as he dodged around the GINN before stabbing it through with a Beam Sabre.

* * *

**12:20pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Military Operation Observation Room**

"I wouldn't worry, they are probably attacking with regular Mobile Suites and a few New Models, humph…their fooling themselves if they think those Forces will defeat us" calmed Ezalia as she spoke towards Krane and Rau.

"Yes, let us hope so" countered Rau calmly and Patrick Zala spun around.

"What is it do you mean, Le Creuset, tell me!" commanded Patrick and Rau moved to do so.

"I'm not quite sure what we're dealing with here, but as you are aware there is a number of wild cards at play, dangerous to say the least" muttered Rau and then Krane spoke up.

"The Freedom, The Justice and The Revelation, these are of which we speak and I should know…they were designed to be Trump Cards for all Coordinators and Newtypes" commented Krane with a slight smirk when he saw understanding in Patrick's eyes "also…Lacus Clyne"

"What!?" questioned Patrick in disbelief "are you serious!? You're saying, that our enemies, have somehow managed to regain their Nuclear Capabilities!!?"

"No, sir, it hardly seems possible but…" answered Rau and Krane chuckled.

"Anything is possible, everything is permitted, right?" commented Krane and Ezalia shuddered at what it entailed, the group continued to watch the battle and gasped when Nuclear explosions echoed all across Boaz's surface, both Krane and Rau smiled for a second before their smirks faded.

"Damn those Natural Scum!" yelled Patrick "Krane, what of the Stampeder that you were building at Meteor City, is it completed!?"

"It is while the second isn't located at the PLANTs isn't completed and so cannot be used, however I have no way to get it here in time for the coming battle, also it will be required to protect Meteor City or risk the chance of a Nuclear attack on my kind's heads!" announced Krane and Patrick looked panicked.

"You're Excellency!?" announced Ezalia as she stepped forwards but Krane also took a step forwards to speak.

"There is something, here at the PLANTs unlike the Stampeder here that is unfinished, that can turn the tables once again" muttered Krane and Ezalia glared at the way he was treating it as though it were a game, before mentally dropping the subject, Krane was invincible in tactics.

"Set up a defensive line, Hibiki, Le Creuset!" commanded Patrick and both Krane and Rau went to an attention.

"Sir!" said both Krane and Rau in unison.

"I'm going to Jachin Due, we'll strike back…" announced Patrick as he looked at Krane who nodded slightly "with GENESIS!!"

"Sir" nodded Rau while he grinned inwards evilly.

* * *

**Info – That's the end of that Chapter, I brought back Infinity only to be killed a second time in this series of Gundam Seed, the guy was slated for death anyway so why not lose to Krane instead, next is the Battles of Jachin Due! Review!!**

* * *

**OMNI Custom Mobile Armour:**

**Code:** TS-MA2mod**.∞**

**Name:** Moebius Infinity

**Producers:** Atlantic Federation

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor

**Weapons:**

1x Compact "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon, located on the front of the Moebius Unit

4x "Verde Lay" Wire-Linked Weapon Pods (2x "Gottfried Mk.71" 20mm high-energy beam cannons, 1x Large 8-barralled Missile Launchers)

2x "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon, located beneath the Mobile Armour on either side of "Valiant Mk.8" 11cm linear cannon, can be detached to be used by OMNI Mobile Suites in the middle of a battle

2x 57mm high-energy beam rifle, located between the equipped "Agni" and the "Valiant Mk.8", can be detached to be used by OMNI Mobile Suites in the middle of a battle

**Other Equipment:**

Extra Verniers for high speed as it is now powered by nuclear energy

It is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller

**Information: **The ultimate Moebius Unit used by a mysterious OMNI Ace who meets his end at Krane's hands before the battles of Boaz

**Pilot:** Infinity (A.K.A Angelo Clone 2)

**ZAFT Limited Production Mobile Suites:**

**Code:** ZGMF-X999AC

**Name:** ZAKU Trial Type Custom (nicknamed: the Resolute Gundam)

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Weapons:**

2x Large caliber Railgun, located on hips

2x MA-M8 beam tomahawk, stored on upper back

1x MA-MV05A composite armed shield system (1x Beam saber, 2 x small beam gun), located on left shield

2x Knee attached Anti-Phase Shift Blades

2x Elbow attached Anti-Phase Shift Blades

**Other Weapons:**

1x MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, stored on back when not in use

1x Bazooka, stored on back when not in use

1x M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle, stored on back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

Phase Shift Armour

N-Jammer Canceller

2x Lightwave Booster Engines

**Information:** The Prototype, almost 'Gundam' variation of the ZAKU Trial Type that was customised by Krane for usage under one of his favourite siblings, it does not come equipped with a specialised GUNDAM O.S. even though it is a prototype for the later ZAKU Warrior and ZAKU Phantom Units

**Pilot: **Jaime Hibiki

**Code:** ZGMF-XX09CT

**Name: **DOM Cannon Prototype

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Ultracompact nuclear fission reactor

**Weapons:**

2x CIWS, located in head

1x G14X3IZ "Screaming Nimbus" scattering beam gun, located in chest

1x Long Range Beam Cannon, located on shoulder and fired from that position

2x Beam Javelin, located on waist

**Other Weapons:**

2x Giga-Launcher, additional ammo clips stored in EX-G1 Knight Wizard pack, stored on back when not in use

1x MA-SX628 "Fodio" drill lance, additional lances can be stored in EX-G1 Knight Wizard pack, stored on back when not in use

**Other Equipment:**

Atmospheric Flight

Prototype Anti-Gravity Hover System

Phase Shift Armour

N-Jammer Canceller

**Information: **The Prototype, almost 'Gundam' variation of the DOM Trooper Original Spec Type customised for a new long-range variation of prototype, Krane considered the design in his new Mobile Doll project which became known as the DOM Cannon

**Pilot: **Mizzen Raiser


	11. Phase 10

**Phase 10 – Showdowns at Jachin Due**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**24****th**** September, 3:00pm; L5: Abandoned Space Colony "Assoiled", Observation Room: Command Room**

"Whoever gave us this Colony to get some R&R before the battle really wants us to give it our all" commented Mu as he leaned back into a leather sofa while looking out at the PLANTs through the window but then noticed the look Tolle was giving him "what?"

"Commander La Flaga, don't you sense it, Krane and Rau have been here" commented Tolle and Mu froze as he used his senses and predicted Tolle to in fact be correct.

"You're right, odd that Krane or Rau would allow traitors in their midst, there is no out routing the chance that it was Krane who gave us this place either…what could they be up to?" wondered Mu as he sat back into the sofa "no point worrying about it now, we have other things to concentrate on, like resting both body and mind for the battle in two days time.

"Humph, whatever you say" shrugged Tolle but he sensed that something was wrong, the next battle would decide a lot of things, Tolle had a feeling that Krane would now be making his move.

* * *

**25****th**** September, 7:00pm; Meteor City: Lower Levels, Command Centre: Command Room**

"When did you decide this!?" questioned Jaime at a yell as he glared at the screen which Krane's face was on, his elder brother tipped his head to the side, questioningly.

"_Be calm, not even Kasien knew of this plan and I have been keeping it under wraps since the Battle of Boaz, tomorrow morning resupplies should be complete under the guise of defending Meteor City and its Colonies, you will then rush all but a skeleton force to the PLANTs with the Neutron Stampeder and then we will announce our Coup D'état on the tyrant Patrick Zala!"_ announced Krane's communication calmly as he continued to looked at the screen on his side of the transmission _"Goud will assist you're mobilisation while my Knights will remain at Meteor City to defend it, on the 27__th__ the battle between OMNI and ZAFT will reach its climax and we will start out aiding the ZAFT Forces, after OMNI has taken extreme damage will we turn on Patrick Zala!"_

"You have kept this plan well hidden, you're Majesty, forgive our misunderstanding" bowed Mizzen and Jaime nodded slightly.

"You just caught us off guard, that's all" shrugged Jaime with a grin as he nodded to Krane before scowling "but what should we do after the Coup?"

"_Good point, we can't announce out of the blue that we are taking over ZAFT and renaming it as an Empire as it will cause chaos on an literally large scale, we need to install a puppet government…maybe under Gilbert Durandal"_ explained Krane with a smile _"he will go about preparing his Destiny Plan and we can then release data on what has happened, while doing so we put the idea of the Empire to a vote with the backing of a new Law that will give the Supreme Commanders Special powers in times of crisis, I will have to speak to the right officials about that immediately!" _

Jaime nodded as Krane cut the link before turning to his Knight and announced: "Well, that's it then; the plan is now set in motion"

"The wheels have been set in motioned, they can't be stopped now" agreed Mizzen as he looked at the time limit they had been given, soon it would all be over and that oaf Patrick Zala, would be dead much to Asuzur's relief as far as Jaime and Mizzen could tell.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: **_**Malicious, **_**"Glipheptinid" Lab**

"You have been working on him a lot since Mendel Colony, any reason why my son isn't finished, you told me he would be the strongest child I have ever had!" snarled Muruta Azrael as he glared at the scientist.

"He is, the best subject I have ever created, however to keep up with the times he needs maintenance constantly after almost every battle so that the weaknesses of surviving enemies can be input into his Extended Biological-Implants" explained Xavier with an insane laugh which caused Azrael to step quickly away from the Mad Man "I'm looking forward to a second attempt at creating perfection!"

"He's only perfect because I want him alive, I assume that this 5th Generation Extended is going to give me results, proving himself worthy for taking over my Company from my cousin" explained Azrael as he looked down at the table that the Extended was being worked on "Stella Loussier is the only Extended to have a Level 3 Implants and use them to the fullest of her abilities, then there is my other son: Ivan, who at present has only Level 4 Implants which his own potential is wearing out slightly"

"There was a promising recruit, EX-C1304, given the name Treize Zabiarov" muttered Xavier with glee "Icarius has been somewhat a mentor to that Extended before he was send from Lodonia to join the war, maybe, I can get them on the same ship and upgrade the two accordingly!"

"You are…very insane, you know that, right?" asked Azrael and Xavier gave a screeching laugh "but to what extent I wonder?"

"Just enough" answered Xavier as he continued to type data into the computer at almost a Coordinator's speed.

* * *

**8:00pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion **

"Ugh, Maz, are you cooking?" questioned Richard surprised as he stepped into the room to see Maz at a stove.

"Interesting, isn't it?" asked Kasien as he nudged his head towards living room while speaking at a whisper "firstly he's moody that he's not on the battlefield against Riel, now he's cooking and eccentric, this Gemini Twin things really messes up the mind me thinks"

"Love for Newtypes is worse than true Love it seems" hummed Shane as he leaned against the sofa.

"You're one to talk, you're Gemini Twin Lover is my Cousin, meanwhile Maz is in love with my brother so at least you're lucky" muttered Kasien "my brother is in love with my cousin, can you even imagine, the horror!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd have a mental breakdown any minute now, but fortunately I'm not that stupid" shrugged Richard from where he had sat down "where is Krane?"

"In his office" answered Shane emotionlessly as he opened the book he had been reading earlier to the page he had marked.

"With who?" asked Kasien and Shane shrugged as he turned the page.

"Andras" answered Shane and Richard snickered.

"Sure that they are not doing inappropriate things in there?" questioned Richard tauntingly but jumped when Shane slammed his book close, Shane's eyes glared through Richard and Kasien winced, Shane looked feral especially considering he was the reincarnation of the Fallen Angel Samael who could take the form of a Hell Hound.

"One, Vega's with them so I doubt they would do such things in his presence and two, I wouldn't let that happen even if I had to kill Andras a Hundred times to get the message across" growled Shane in the protectiveness and possessiveness of for his Mate that all Gemini Twins felt for their own mates "finally, No Three, if you bring up the subject again I'll go and get _Grim Messor_!"

Grim Messor was the name of Shane's Katana, it was specially designed to have two parallel blades that could break apart into two Katanas, wielded as one Katana it could cause a double injury so close together that it would be difficult to stitch up in the end.

"Ugh, no thanks, I don't want to be cut into confetti today thank you very much" winced Kasien and Shane continued to glare before getting back to his book.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Newtype Military HQ Skyscraper: Knights Prep Room **

"We'll soon be ready to mobilise against OMNI, our forces have been prepared to a great extent, I will finish the update to my Gundam in the morning" yawned Kier Almark as he stepped into the room with a smirk while Adrian Hodkinson was already out from the work he had been doing on his Mobile Suite and adapting its Long-Range skills so that it was more acquainted with his own sniping style, Danial Corner was working on his Mobile Suite O.S. so that he could counter anything that the Earth Alliance sent against him.

"This next battle will be very troubling" commented a voice and Kier looked over to see James Pereira leaning against a wall "GENESIS will be activated tomorrow but will it be operational before a Nuclear Missile gets through to the PLANTs, it is kind of hard to tell, I hope we're able to keep them at bay.

"I have to agree with you there" nodded Kier as he looked straight ahead, almost as though expecting the future happenings of the war to suddenly give him an understanding of everything, however the Universe's mysteries remained quiet.

* * *

**26****th**** September, 12:00pm; Space Fortress Jachin Due, Corridor**

Krane paced down the Corridor of the Mighty Space Fortress and looked at the Soldiers that saluted him and expected him to lead them, he came to a stop next to an eccentric young man and smiled as he leaned down to look at him, the boy had Dark Blue Hair and near Golden Eyes.

"My Lord" announced the boy and Krane's smile widened as he noticed the boy was a Newtype "how is Vega?"

"You know Vega, considering you're eccentric persona, I assume that you are Liam?" smiled Krane lightly as he looked down at the boy "I expect you to take good care of Vega while the battle is going on, okay, I should be back sometime tomorrow"

"I think I should take care of that" spoke a voice and Talia Gladys walked out of an alcove "my son came to see his father-in-law off, Liam and I will take care of Vega, okay Krane?"

"Thank you, Talia, I must be off now so forgive me for not being able to speak to you for a longer time" nodded Krane as he bowed slightly before continuing his pacing towards the Command Centre where Patrick Zala waited.

* * *

**1:00pm; Space Fortress Jachin Due, Command Centre**

"Ah, Krane, the Earth Forces are advancing on us from the east!" announced Patrick Zala as he turned to look his head over his Command Chair as Krane walked in.

"I see, have Mobile Suite teams One through to Ten launch from Jachin Due and send seventeen Laurasia-Classes with a full complement also, all remaining Forces are to expect the enemy main force down our middle!" announced Krane as he came to a stop "I will launch myself!"

"Very good, take as many as the bastards down as you can, you are the hope for all Coordinators!" announced Patrick Zala and Krane heard the roar of the Coordinators in the room and grinned, truth be told it seemed that Krane always did know how to bring the fighting spirit of his allies, it would make his changes easier later on.

* * *

**1:10pm; Outside Space Fortress Jachin Due: Sector 21, Battlefield**

"Show them who the new inheritors of this world are!" announced Ezalia and Krane smirked as he launched out of Jachin Due, he had to admit, Ezalia was a brilliant Moral booster and he had to remember to note her as a recruit for his Dark Celestials.

"My Lord, help us, there are too many!" yelled a ZAFT Soldier as he dodged his GINN left and right as two Strike Daggers attempted to corner him, two Small DRAGOONs quickly destroyed them, the ZAFT Soldier immediately announced his thanks after that point.

"You are to join up with the Forces in Sector 59, there is a chance that their forces in the area may break our lines, I'm sending support there also!" announced Krane and the GINN pilot accept the mission before heading off with the next wave of Mobile Suites from Jachin Due who had also been given the same mission.

"My Lord?" asked Kier Almark as the Lycanthrope dropped next to Krane while Krane looked over his Gundam's Tactical Display "who will lead that Task Force"

"I'll take that as volunteering, take Danial and head to the mission location; I leave you in command for now!"

"Yes, my Lord" nodded Kier before the Lycanthrope and the Fafnir set off in that direction while Krane pondered to himself before making a decision.

"Renaldo, hold the Centre of the Fleet and make changes when required, I'm heading to Sector 11!" announced Krane as he jetted off in that direction, it seemed that all forces on the frontline were straining but holding together rather well which was a surprise and a boost in moral all in one.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Outside Space Fortress Jachin Due: Sector 11, Battlefield**

"Die!" shouted Shane as he slashed his MMI-700 "Icebrand" Anti-ship Sword right through a Strike Dagger and slashed his second MMI-700 "Icebrand" Anti-Ship Sword all the way through a 105 Dagger that had launched in his direction to clear the way for its allies, the Dagger units that were brought against him clearly lacked the power needed to break through Shane's aggressive defence, "the best defence is a good offense" as the old saying went.

"Their aim is pathetic" commented Andras as he took aim with his Creation Mega Launcher Prototype before firing a beam of concentrated energy which cut all the way through the nearest Drake-Class causing it to explode, the beam continued through two more Drake-Classes and caught a wing of Strike Daggers also before slamming into the side of a Nelson-Class which even though the Nelson-Class wasn't instantly destroyed by the eroded shot, however the damage created from the impact did however cause the ship to split in two which signed its demise.

"OMNI are sloppy" commented Kasien as he launched a barrage of beams at the nearest group of OMNI Mobile Suites causing them to explode.

"They also need to work on their ship designs, too slow, too feeble!" laughed Richard as the Hawk's "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannons fired at two Drake-Classes, the Drake-Classes split clean in two before exploding in a purple flame.

"N…Nukes!" announced Maz as he headed off at full speed knowing he would never make it in time, he gasped as the Nuclear Missiles launched at their targets as his Beam Rifle took out the Moebius that had fired the first, he swore as the missiles headed for their targets but suddenly multiple beams launched at the missiles and took them out.

"They're here, Freedom and Justice, how quaint" commented Krane with a grin as the two METEOR Units sped by overhead, the Calamity attempted to fire at the Freedom but the Justice fired its METEOR's Main Cannons, forcing it to fall back.

"_Soldiers of the Earth Forces, please stop at once, do you clearly understand what you're about to do!?"_ announced Lacus over a fleet wide communication and Krane scowled.

"Damn that woman, Kira was invited, yet you seem like you want to invite yourself!" scowled Krane as he swiftly shot down a Strike Dagger that was trying to use the commotion to sneak by his defences but smirked when he noticed the work meter on his computer screen, GENESIS' preparations were completed.

"_Get our forces out of the way, Ezalia, now we'll show them our true strength!"_ announced Patrick Zala over a communication _"Krane, you may withdraw, also!"_

"Where is Maz!?" question Krane as he looked over towards the Rapture fighting the Arrogance and with a sigh moved out of the way as GENESIS fired.

* * *

**1:30pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: _Archangel_, Bridge**

"Captain, Riel is returning and he's also bringing the damaged remains of the Arrogance with him!" announced Miriallia as she turned to look at the Captain.

"What! But that Suite was caught in the GENESIS shot, how did it survive!?" questioned Murrue and Sai looked over the battle recording before answering.

"It seems that only below the knees was caught in the blast, also a message from Riel, he says to prepare a Medical Team!" announced Sai and Murrue lifted up the phone on the side of her Captain's Chair and made the call.

* * *

**2:15pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: _Archangel_, Hanger**

The moment that Riel had touched down he ran over to the remains of the Arrogance, as soon as he reached the cockpit hatch of the Arrogance he activated the emergency hatch unlock sending the hatch flying past him, he managed to step in front of the hatch as Maz fell forwards out of it with blood dripping from his face. By the time Riel settled Maz's form on the floor a medical crew had already arrived with a stretcher, it was ironic that it was Maz's obsession with Ryan had gotten Maz into this position and therefore, it was all Riel could do to watch over Maz as he recovered from his wounds.

"How is he?" asked a voice and Tolle stepped out of his Mobile Suite.

"A little internal bleeding and possible Trauma, but that should be roughly all the injuries he accumulated from avoiding GENESIS, however until we take him to Medbay I really can't say more on the subject" answered the Doctor before nodding to his team to take the stretcher away, Ryan followed not long afterwards as he went to watch over Maz.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Pre-Minerva-Class Heavy Battleship: _Varda_, Changing Rooms**

Shane grabbed the helmet he had been wearing and threw it with all his force at the nearest wall however the glass of the helmet didn't break, Krane leaned against the nearest wall watching his lover fume as was Shane's way when they had failed at something, this time everything had gone off without a hitch except…for Maz.

"Calm down" commanded Krane as he continued to lean against the wall but decided to abandon his leaning or risk getting hit by Shane's next throw "Maz wouldn't want you smashing up the entire ship just because he was lost to the enemy, now, would he?"

"N…no" muttered Shane looking down at the floor.

"Krane, then we shall plot a counterattack on the Archangel, the _Varda_ and the _Obedience_ will attack the _Archangel_ and its allies with a five Cuzco-Class Escort!" announced Krane as he stepped towards the doorway "that gives you time to see if you're helmet is still air tight for combat"

* * *

**3:30pm; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: _Archangel_, Bridge**

"Captain!" announced Sai as he spun around to look at Murrue "we have confirmation of a number of Ship signatures approaching from the centre of L5!"

"Designation?" asked Murrue as she turned to look at Miriallia who started to work on looking out the ID and Heat Signatures of the ships.

"Confirmed, Five Cuzco-Class Heavy Battleships, an Eternal-Class heat source and…" started Miriallia as she gasped "the _Varda_!"

"So, he came after all" commented Mu as he stepped onto the bridge as the approaching ships came into view "the Cuzco-Classes will stop just within range of their long-range weaponry, its Krane's style of fighting, he'll have the heavier ships take a long range position while his more…elegant ships will take the front"

"He'd attack even if his cousin is held captive aboard this ship?" asked Murrue surprised and Mu nodded.

"It's just the way he is, he's always been a villain like his father, really he's more of an Anti-Hero since Rau just kills his enemies without leaving some to spare" explained Mu as he scowled "you saw what happened to the 8th Fleet when Rau was in command, Krane is merciful as he prefers to take POWs, if you call that a mercy"

"Then we should be able to stand and fight!" argued Murrue and Mu nodded solemnly at the thought "he has superior numbers however we have talent"

"No, he has the superior Talent, we're up against a miniscule fraction of the 501st Legion and they are the best Krane has, no one has ever beaten their Talent with Krane's brain" muttered Mu as he looked at the map "I'll go and board the Strike!"

* * *

**Meanwhile; Eternal-Class Support Ship: _Eternal_, Bridge**

"Lacus, what's going on!?" asked Kira as he floated onto the bridge while Lacus' brow scrunched up in worry.

"It is the Dark Celestials, Krane is leading them, we should be able to go evenly against them" commented Lacus as she glared forwards, Andrew in his Captain's Chair shook his head.

"We're up against the 501st Legion, even such a small fraction of them, is lethal" commented Andrew with a look that said that he was looking at a ghost "we cannot fight against them for long"

"How good are they?" wondered Athrun and Andrew spoke up.

"They are roughly FAITH Level and above, they are pureblood Newtypes, powerful and destructive that the PLANT news knows them as, everything a ZAFT Soldier wants to be" answered Andrew as he looked back at them "they are led by Krane himself"

"Incoming!" announced Da Costa and everyone turned as six beams of powerful Green Energy soared out of the Varda's Cannons and slammed into one of the Laurasia-Class Escorts, destroying it in the process, Kira noticed Lacus wince.

"Go to Level One battle stations, prepare to launch all Mobile Suites, tell the _Horsed_ and _Felish_ to do the same!" announced Andrew as he watched the Varda closely which its Hangers began to open, soon afterwards Mobile Suites launched from it and its escort, fortunately before the _Varda_'s Mobile Suites were in range the _Eternal_'s Mobile Suites had managed to counterattack.

* * *

**4:15pm; L5: Clyne Faction Space, Battlefield**

"Krane!" roared Tolle as he charged the Revelation at the Black Providence which activated its Large Beam sabre and blocked the Revelation's Beam Sabre.

"You're in the way, Tolle" scowled Krane as he pushed his Mobile Suite full speed forwards before swinging out and sending the Revelation flying backwards, the Black Providence then launched all its DRAGOONs and smirked at Tolle's antics, his plan was to distract him so that he couldn't help his men however Krane opened a communication line to Andras and gave a nod meaning to leave Andras in command.

"Why are you here?" questioned Tolle and Krane smirked as he dodged past beam shots to push Tolle into the side debris with a slight smirk.

"I'm here for Maz" answered Krane as he directed his Mobile Suite to knee the Revelation in the abdomen before pulling back as his DRAGOONs released a full burst on the area which Krane used to distract Tolle before calling back all his DRAGOONs and heading back towards the _Archangel_.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Archangel-Class Assault Ship: _Archangel_, Medical Bay**

"Doctor!" shouted a Nurse and the Doctor spun around to see Maz holding another Nurse against him with a gun pointed at her head, Maz backed towards the rear entrance of the Medical Bay and scowled when Riel ran in and stared at him, why was he always getting in the way!

"Don't move, otherwise she gets lead in the head, get it?" commanded Maz as he nudged the Nurse's skull with the barrel of his Beretta.

"But Maz…you're injured" argued Riel however the Newtype Ace slipped out of the room before he could counterattack in the argument.

* * *

**4:45pm; L5: Clyne Faction Space, Battlefield**

Explosions continued to rock the area as the Royal Knights dived in and made a run of the Archangel while Krane occupied both Kira and Athrun easily enough alongside Shane, Andras had Tolle on the ropes as he also clashed with Mu La Flaga, each battle team were fighting well with no casualties thus far for either side however there would be a time when the Astray pilots or the ZAFT Traitors would mess up and then they would be helpless against the Newtype pilots which danced easily around them.

"Why…why do you keep fighting!?" yelled Kira and Shane scoffed at the Naiveté coming from the pilot as he dodged back from the Freedom's Full Burst.

"It's simple, we are purposely trying to escalate the war, things have to get worse before they can get better" answered Shane as he fired the GuAIZ Attack Type's MGX-2230P "Callidus" Prototype multi-phase beam cannon which caused Kira to quickly dodged while firing his beam rifle in desperate shots.

"But why…why do you want to kill people!" countered Kira and Shane grinned slightly.

"People die all the time, you are piloting a weapon of destruction, to pilot such a weapon you have to kill, otherwise the enemy will just come back with a stronger weapon!" announced Krane as he did a Full Burst with his DRAGOONs which were folded forwards to point at the Freedom.

"Don't listen to them, Kira!" shouted Athrun as he charged in with MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle at the Black Providence which moved to the side to dodge, the Justice drew both of its Beam Sabres and slashed at the Black Providence but the Black Providence blocked with its Large Beam Sabre and its right Composite shield's Beam Claw, still it managed to turn the DRAGOONs on its backpack to fire back at the Freedom while Shane used his Newtype senses to detect the beams and move around them, Athrun clenched his teeth.

"You may be an ace pilot, Athrun Zala, but you are a new rookie to me!" snarled Krane as he launched his XM2 "Pristis" beam reamers which went around the Justice, using their thrusters the beam reamers doubled back on themselves and came towards Athrun's back, forcing him to dodge upwards.

"You are weak yet strong, Kira Yamato, you don't kill which is a weakness yet you can hold back on you're bloodlust which is an interesting strength which I lack" snickered Shane as he dodged around a beam launched by a DRAGOON and slashed with the GuAIZ Attack Type's MMI-700 "Icebrand" anti-ship sword causing Kira to back away almost into a beam "one would think you're scared, scared of the beast that you can become in battle, with you're control you should be able to control that beast!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kira as he did a Full Burst which Shane easily dodged twice away from the Full Burst and the Beams from the DRAGOONs before activating the GuAIZ Attack Type's MGX-2230P "Callidus" Prototype multi-phase beam cannon which he fired at the Freedom, the Freedom dodged through an opening it saw in the beam net but a part of its leg got burnt away by the shot.

"Hahaha, you can't beat me or stand up to Krane, unless you release that beast inside of you to come out to play!" announced Shane as he drew the MA-M20 "Lupus" beam rifle into his free hand before firing at the Freedom while charging towards the Freedom around the beams.

"Shane, that's enough, we're withdrawing!" commanded Krane as he looked over towards the _Archangel_ where the Hanger doors were blown open, the Dragunov and the Fafner Gundams were helping the remains of the Arrogance back towards the Varda "cover Danial and Adrian on their withdrawal!"

* * *

**8:30pm; Space Fortress Jachin Due, Providences Hanger**

Krane did a final spec update on the Gundam next to his Black Providence which the Gundam in question was in fact the original ZAFT G-Weapon Providence Unit, it was reaching its final calibration for ironically the final battle of the war tomorrow and this was vital to their victory, Rau stepped towards him and Krane nodded in his direction as he approached.

"Is it ready?" asked Rau and Krane scoffed at the man's tension.

"Naturally, the final calibrations are near completion and GENESIS Alignment Mirror will be replaced in the next six or so hours, they are a little distracted with the reorganising of the fleet and so a quick realignment cannot be carried out at this moment in time" shrugged Krane as he looked at the Providence's data while copying all data from the Black Providence's memory into the Providence's own database so that it should be able to counter even the Freedom.

"And then I will be able to launch? I will be able to face Kira and OMNI on common field?" asked Rau and Krane nodded slightly as he added a few more codes before standing.

"It'll take a few minites to update, walk with me Rau, I could do with a cup of tea" smirked Krane as he walked past his father and Rau turned to keep pace with him as he did so "how is Maz?"

"Healing incredibly quickly, it seems he wants to get back on the battlefield, to face Ryan once again" sighed Rau and Krane agreed to his with a nod "but his Mobile Suite is trashed"

"I am having it rebuilt out of weapons we have remainder of its original design and a few other ZAFT based technologies, it should be completed during the battle tomorrow" announced Krane as he crossed his arms while he waited for a plastic cup to fill with tea, Rau remembered that Krane had pressed the sugar button roughly four to eight times.

"Will it work?" asked Rau and Krane considered before nodding slightly.

"I could rewired the OS to use ZAFT Equipment even though it is only designed for OMNI usage, if updated carefully, Maz should be able to shoot Ryan down tomorrow!" announced Krane as he took a sip of tea "either way it should be interesting, now Rau, I believe you should help me customise you're OS"

* * *

**2:30am; Space Fortress Jachin Due, Command Centre**

"It seems the Earth Forces are ready to quench their thirst for bloodshed, have the main fleet move forwards, we defeat them here!" commanded Krane before he turned to Patrick "target their Luna Base, I'm going to launch out against them, I want Rau to follow soon after"

"Very well" nodded Patrick as Krane turned to leave the room "set target, Ptolemaeus Crater, Earth Alliance Base. Rau!"

"Yes, you're Excellency?" asked Rau as he stepped forwards.

"Destroy the Eternal and Lacus Clyne" commanded Patrick and Rau smirked lightly knowing Krane's hatred of the Pink Princess.

"But isn't you're son Athrun over there?" questioned Rau emotionlessly as he turned halfway around "should I hold back if he gets in my way?"

"He's a traitor, if he gets in you're way, kill him!" commanded Patrick as he clenched his fist while Rau grinned feral.

"Yes sir" nodded Rau with a bow before pacing towards the entrance.

* * *

**3:00am; Space Fortress Jachin Due, Providences Hanger **

"Everything is running optimally, sir" announced a Technician as he looked over the data on the Black Providence which Krane nodded as he paced forwards in his piloting suite, Krane looked over the schematics of the OS of his unit from a data pad that a Technician had given him before returning it with a nod, Krane then pulled himself into the Cockpit of his Gundam before activating the Phase Shift Armour and Nuclear Reactor as the wires connecting the machine to the computers detached.

"Start up confirmed" announced Krane as he put on his helmet before also closing the harnesses around his shoulder, he noticed Rau getting into the Providence Gundam next to the Black Providence.

"You are cleared for launch!" announced Jachin Due CIC and Krane closed the glass part of his helmet before starting up the thrusters.

"This is Krane Hibiki, Black Providence, intercepting!" announced Krane as he launched up and out of the hanger as the Providence Gundam started up.

"I'll give it a try, anything that man can do, I'm sure I can do just as well" announced Rau before he launched the Providence Gundam out of the hanger, as he left GENESIS fired at the moon.

* * *

**4:30am; Outside Space Fortress Jachin Due, Battlefield**

Rau launched his DRAGOONs at the damaged Archangel while its sibling ship was moving slowly towards the PLANTs while expressing a Dark Celestial ID Code, it seemed that the Coup against Azrael had gone exactly as Krane had planned, however Natarle had insisted that Azrael had escaped causing Krane to raise his eyebrow from where he watched the battle from atop Jachin Due. Krane noticed the Revelation go by with the METEOR Unit linked Justice and the Strike Rough, Krane then struck as he launched his DRAGOONs and they fired at the group of three causing them to stop and so they were once again face-to-face with Krane, the most powerful pilot in the entire Earth Sphere and PLANTs.

"Go ahead, I'll deal with him!" commanded Tolle and Athrun did so alongside Cagalli as they headed for Jachin Due and Krane let them go "why are you trying to stop us, _father_!"

"At least show some gratitude. After all, it was because of me that you were able to attain those powers you have, Tolle Hibiki" smirked Krane as he looked down at his adopted son "the real question, is why are you siding with the Naturals, this peace that Lacus is offering is more pointless than a war to begin with"

"You don't understand the Naturals, I was once one of them, the Naturals are not filled with endless efficiency like us!" shouted Tolle and Krane smirked slightly.

"So, you've come to stop me?" wondered Krane intrigued "are you saying, you have come to defy you're fate, that…is a fascinating decision. But Unfortunately, I can't have you get in my way, Tolle!"

"Then I'll just force myself in you're way!" announced Tolle and Krane laughed as the Black Providence kicked off Jachin Due.

"I admire you're determination!" announced Krane with a laugh as the Large Beam Sabre appeared and the Revelation activated its own Beam Sabre, the two units charged…

* * *

**Meanwhile; Outside Space Fortress Jachin Due: Sector 28, Battlefield**

"Him again!" snarls Adrian as he fires at the Blue Duel with the Dragunov's MA-M20SS "Kefefs" Long-Barrelled Long-Range Beam Assault Sniper Rifle which the close-range Gundam avoided most of the shots, with a snarl Adrian charged in however his Sniper Rifle got hit and exploded causing him to abandon it.

"Now, you die…" was all Andre Lloyd got out before Adrian dodged his unit past the Blue Duel's Beam Sabre slash and stabbed an "Anarchist" High-energy Beam Handgun into the chest of the Blue Duel before pulling the trigger, which was followed with the unit's explosion.

"Damn it, damn OMNI, their too ignorant to get that their Leader is dead and that they should retreat!" yelled Shane as he fired the GuAIZ Attack Type's MGX-2230P "Callidus" Prototype multi-phase beam cannon, the crimson and blue beam of energy impacted a Drake-Class causing it to split in two and explode, Shane then dodged a beam shot from a Strike Dagger before slashing it in two using a MMI-700 "Icebrand" Anti-Ship Sword before kicking a second into a passing Drake-Class's bridge which exploded through the use of a chain reaction.

"So tell me, Riel, are you enjoying this party so far?" laughed Maz as he charged the Arrogance Repair at the Rapture and missed cutting its head off with the "Kessen II" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun, Maz too dodged backwards as the Rapture opened up with Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield Beam Rifles.

"I can never get over fighting you, its too fun!" laughed Riel as he dodged as the Arrogance R fired beams from its two "Kessen II" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun which chipped the wing of the Rapture which Maz then charged in close and swiped out with the "Kessen II" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun which cut off the Experimental Dual 53mm hyper velocity shield "damn!"

"It's time to end this, I think, I'm going to drag you back to the side of the Newtypes even if I have to blow up you're machine to do it!" announced Maz as he charged in.

As the Arrogance R activated its Anti-Phase Shift Katar MKII and charged at the Rapture which blocked with a Beam Sabre, Maz and Riel dodged around each other a few times with the Arrogance's Anti-Phase Shift Katar MKII making it a close call each and every time, finally both machines backed up for a final charge before launching at each other and at the last moment the Arrogance R dodged out of the way of a Beam Sabre slice and in stead slashed at a spot on the Rapture that he knew would make it helpless.

Meanwhile the Earth Alliance's Nuclear Gundams had a hard time also, Icaria was furious that all the nuclear warheads had been destroyed before he had gotten the chance to fire a shot at the PLANTs himself, with the _Dominion_ turned traitor and its six Agamemnon-Class Carrier escorts destroyed they would have no choice to withdraw, the _Malicious_ gave the Signal Flares a moment later.

* * *

**5:00am; Outside Space Fortress Jachin Due, Battlefield**

"I believe that it is time to end this charade" scowled Krane as the Black Providence backed up away from the Revelation and prepared its Large Beam Sabre, the Revelation charged in towards the helpless looking Providence-type Gundam however the Black Providence simply sidestepped the incoming charge before swiping down which cut off the thrusters of the Revelation, Krane grinned at the now slower unit as he backed off and launched all his DRAGOONs at the Revelation which fired its High-Energy Beam Cannons which caught two small DRAGOONs, the Black Providence's right arm and leg. But that was all she wrote, as the DRAGOONs rained fire down on the Revelation until it was a smoking husk of remains, Krane laughed lightly as he pulled away from the exploding mass that was Jachin Due.

"Tolle, cool off for a bit" chuckled Krane as he headed off back to the _Varda_.

* * *

**9:00am; PLANTs: Aprilius One, Government Building**

Krane smiled as he stepped out of the meeting room with a number of thoughts going through his head on the subject at hand, a temporary government had been taken up under Eileen Canaver until peace negotiations with the Earth Alliance had been dealt with and Krane had been asked to advise this fledgling peace conglomerate as well as pick a perfect number of successors to the PLANT Supreme Council once the Provisional Council's ruling time had ended, Krane however knew that this was his chance to install an unknowing puppet Government under Gilbert Durandal whom would be a unknowing pawn in his plans.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of the 1****st**** Bloody Valentine War, Krane thus far has been far more lenient then his Dark Destiny Counterpart however don't mistake him for an innocent puppy, he has fangs. There will be one more Chapter and then Seeds of Darkness shall be completed! Review!!**

* * *

**Repaired Mobile Suite used by a Newtype Royal:**

**Code:** GAT-X204R

**Name:** Arrogance Repair

**Powerplant:** Perfected Super Ultracompact Hyper Compensator Battery

**Operating System:** **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utomatic **M**anoeuvre Module

**Weapons:**

2x XM1 "Pristis" beam reamer Beam Scissors/Beam Cannon while equipped with a Taser Device

2x "Angus II" Beam Dagger, stored on upper legs

2x "Igelstellung II"75mm multi-barrel CIWS, located in head

2x beam sabre, stored on hips

2x "Kessen II" duel Beam Shortsword/Gun, stored on waist when not in use

1x Anti-Phase Shift Katar MKII which the blade can fold back to reveal 1x compact High-Energy Beam Rifle, located on right arm

1x MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon, located in upper chest

2x MMI-M20S "Pollux VIII" Railgun, located on hips

**Optional Weapons:**

1x Optional Shield with 1x Large Beam Sabre and 2x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

**Other Equipment:**

Phase Shift armour

Aerial Flight Capabilities

Slots to hold extra close range weaponry

**Information:** A specialised Mobile Suite designed for both close-range combat and the ability to surprise anyone with it's surmount of surprise weaponry, it is a repaired version since in the battle the day before it was heavily damaged.

**Pilot:** Maz Casanova


	12. Phase 11

**Phase 11 – Remaining Sparks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and most of my ideas came from the Dark Destiny Series that I am helping to produce, some characters from Dark Destiny may appear and changes will occur compared to the original series and Dark Destiny.**

* * *

**29****th**** December, CE 72, 12:45pm; ****PLANTs: Aprilius One, Government Building**

"Welcome back, Chairman Durandal" smiled Krane as the newest Chairman of the PLANTs stepped forwards with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair "how was Armoury One?"

"It has become more than I deemed wanting, the PLANTs will be a hell of a lot better defended with Armoury One as our centrepiece of Military Hardware, we've also begun building new Gundams" commented Gilbert and Krane laughed causing the new Chairman to raise an eyebrow "funny?"

"The Impulse design, it is a Strike rip-off, you of all people know that" chuckled Krane as he remembered the design of it "the pilot you've chosen for it also doesn't match up to the Freedom's pilot, trust me, Impulse vs. Strike will end in Kira's victory"

"I have no choice, I cannot make more use of Newtypes without making it look like I'm working for you until after you up heave control from under me, then I will gladly be the middle man in the politics while you and you're descendents stand as Emperor" sighed Gilbert and Krane nodded before glaring.

"You have your own agenda too, if you succeed within the time limit your dreams may come true, however if I succeed first you'll have to see what future I have for the world" shrugged Krane as he stood "I will retire for now, there is something at hand that I need to deal with, shouldn't take long"

* * *

**3:30pm; Aprilius One: VIP Area, Krane's Mansion**

"Along with child, huh?" asked Krane as he stepped into the room and Shane pouted from where he lay on a sofa "comfortable?"

"Comparing to this moment when I was praying to the porcelain god? Oh yeah, I'm really comfortable" scowled Shane as he glared at his lover "how about we swap roles, you be the pregnant one, I'll be the ego headed Commander"

"Even then I'd still be able to do my job" countered Krane calmly as he sat down on a chair opposite, Krane yawned before stretching like a cat, then he sat back into his chair.

"So…how are politics going?" questioned Shane and Krane gave a chuckle as Shane brought up such a boring topic "what?"

"Not bad actually, Gilbert has been given a chance to complete his 'Destiny Plan' however I will stop him before he goes too far, then everything should go as planned" muttered Krane as he crossed his arms before activating a transmission to Andras' lab which appeared on the screen of his flat screen TV "Andras, I want a status report, how are the new Gundams?"

"Despair is almost completed, Berserker is having its OS written after we got the data from the GuAIZ Experimental Attack Type, and the remaining Gundams are running through the final designing process and should be done soon" answered Andras as he looked off at the details on the side "I have also begun testing a number of other equipment, Gilbert Durandal has been so gracious to share our resources with each other, it seems…suspicious"

"I agree, I want my Mobile Suite and Shane's completed by the end of this week, things are being set in motion by next week and Lacus Clyne has agreed to return to the PLANTs!" announced Krane as he signed off.

"The Pink Princess is returning, who talked her into that?" asked Shane but gave a laugh when he saw the look on Krane's face "you did? Wish I could have seen that!"

"Oh, shut up!" scowled Krane with a pout before he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

**5****th**** January, CE 73, 11:45am; Earth Orbit: Over Orb, Battlefield**

The partially repaired Freedom launched up into space ahead of the shuttle which followed moments later, they had however flown right into a trap, Dagger L Units blotted out space as green beams rained down on them and Kira dodged in horror as the beams ignored him entirely and pierced the shuttle with Lacus upon it. Icaria personally enjoyed the 'singing' of the Songstress's screams as he took aim on the Freedom and fired with his Gundam's "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon however a shield appeared before Kira and blocked the descending attack, the Gundam before the Freedom and Massacre was a black and red monster with a legion of DRAGOONs hidden behind HiMAT Wings, the beast turned to face the Freedom with dark green eyes.

"Hey, Kira, why are you always getting into trouble?" asked Krane as he opened a communication from his newest Gundam: the Despair.

"K…Krane!" gasped Kira before Krane launched himself at the Dagger L units and sliced two apart using the enlarged Beam Sabres that the advanced Gundam had just drawn, while slashing through two Dagger Ls, Krane also launched his Super Strike DRAGOONs which quickly shot down eighteen other Dagger Ls.

"Say, Kira, want revenge?" asked Krane and he grinned when Kira launched himself at the Dagger Ls and began cutting them apart, slicing through their Mobile Suites and Cockpits with little to no mercy, a Dagger L was about to slash Krane however he kicked out with his legs to reveal a MR-Q15A "Griffon" Leg Beam Blade which cut into the cockpit of the Dagger L causing Krane to kick it away before it exploded.

"Krane Hibiki!" yelled Icaria as he charged in with Beam Sabre activated and slashed down at Krane whom blocked with one enlarged Beam Sabre, Icaria fired his "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons, "Zorn" 100mm energy cannon and "Scylla" 580mm multi-phase energy cannon however Krane dodged past those attacks as they came.

"Damn it, I wish I hadn't come now, to see your ugly mug" sneered Krane as he dodged back from another of Icaria's legendary Beam Sabre swipe, Krane let out a yawn before redirecting all of his DRAGOONs to attack the 5th Level Extended which seemed to dodge rather fluently around his attacks as though Icaria had Newtype senses of his own.

Krane believed however that the Extended in question was a Newtype Hunter design and very few had gotten to that rank without their biological implants killing their brain, hence artificial Newtype Senses which enhance the Newtype Genes inside the body without having them awaken as a dangerous factor, meaning they were pseudo Newtypes or as they had been designated: Newtype Hunters. An advantage that Krane had noticed that the most recently 'born' ones could in fact lose control in a form of Berserker state, true they gained amazing strength and reaction time however they lost all sense of strategy, Icaria however had grown out of that with experience it seemed.

"Shane, where is that Phantom Pain Fleet, we're getting our arses shot off over here!" growled Krane over a transmission as he dodged beams from two Dagger Ls and forces himself to draw his Sniper Rifle into one hand and a beam rifle into the other to counter the two Mobile Suites "this is a field of battle, Shane, not a picnic!"

"_Oh, quit your complaining I'm tracking their launch positions as best as I can, damn it!"_ scowled Shane over a transmission as he waited in his new Mobile Suite: the Berserker.

Krane shot down another three Dagger L units while dodging beams from the remaining two Dagger L units in their wing, Krane scowled as he kicked out with one MR-Q15A "Griffon" Leg Beam Blade and therefore cut through a Dagger L's torso, Krane scowl worsened as he dodged away from the crimson beams launched by the Massacre's "Aufprall Dreizehn" high-energy beam cannons.

"Shane, I'm considered a god, NOT a miracle worker!" shouted Krane as he dodged beams launched by more Dagger Ls and redirected his DRAGOONs to target them, causing their destruction moments later, Krane dodged as the Freedom launched a Full Burst which slammed into a group of Dagger Ls that were approaching the battle.

"_Found them!"_ announced Shane over a transmission and Krane noticed the data appear on his screen that was also transferred back to the Varda and its two ship escort, it seemed that the enemy fleet was hiding within the debris field and Krane grinned before giving the command for his forces to begin their advance in that direction.

"_My Lord, the enemy forces have launched signal flares, what shall we do?_" asked Renaldo over a communication while Krane looked off at Shane firing the Berserker's MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon which the beam bended to attack a number of Dagger Ls, making a decision based on the data he gathered on Shane's pregnancy, Krane ordered a retreat.

* * *

**12****th**** September, CE 73, 12:45pm; Aprilius One: Government Building, Krane's Office**

Krane listened to the news and smiled at the data that presented itself, yesterday in Japan a bomb had gone off which had taken the lives of a small group of people known to Newtypes as the Newtype Elder Council, a Council that held supreme power over the Newtypes and had inhibited Krane long enough in his goals to control the world. Now they were dead, Krane smiled at Kira walking down the street away from the chaos with no one knowing whom had caused it, Kira Yamato had planted the bomb and had left the building unseen to watch the fireworks and then he had walked away.

"Andras, status report on the Strike Freedom!" commanded Krane as he continued to look at the details gathered.

"The Strike Freedom will be finished by the 3rd of October however it won't arrive at Armoury One until the 4th which is the date of the awaited completion and launch of the Minerva, it also seems that Anti-Coordinator Terrorism has increased at Carpentaria very recently and this worries me, it is something that we will need to deal with" commented Andras and Krane nodded slightly "what do you wish me to do?"

"Once the Gundams at Armoury One are completed, use their Psycoframe technology in the Strike Freedom and our other Gundams, while doing so I want them upgraded, this includes the Strike Freedom's Super DRAGOONs into Super Strike DRAGOONs!" commanded Krane and Andras nodded.

"Very well" bowed Andras before walking out, Krane meanwhile called up a image of the Earth as seen by cameras outside the PLANTs and pondered, who knew what the future held.

* * *

**Info – And that is the end of Seeds of Darkness, the follow-up will be called Destiny of Darkness and I promise at least one follow-up to that also, thanks for all your support and Review!!**

* * *

**ZAFT Supreme Commander Gundams:**

**Code:** ZGMF-L99G

**Name:** Despair

**Producers:** Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:** Portable Cronos Nuclear Fusion reactor with cooling system (stops Nuclear Reactor heating up at all)

**Operating system:** **G**odly **U**nited **N**uclear **D**eity** A**daption **M**odule

**Weapons:**

10x MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS (5 on either side of the head)

2/6x POD Weapon carriers:

POD3 – Beam spread cannon

POD6 – High power accurate sniper Rifle

14x Super Strike DRAGOONs with anti-armour high power beam guns/machine guns

1x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in left palm

2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" enlarged beam sabre

2x MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade

**Optional Weapons:**

2x Optional MA-M21KF combinable high-energy beam rifle beam rifle stored on upper leg added sheaths (later attached with Anti-Shield (Lightwave and Positron) barrels)

2x large folded Anti-Ship Sword stored on Sheath across lower back

**Other Equipment:**

Built with a powerful Artificial Intelligence much like the computer mainframe of the Varda's Command Room

Mirage Colloid Illusion System

"Geschmeidig Panzer" deflection armour on shields (later upgraded to an all reflect variation

HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics), equipped with modified "Voiture Lumière 2" booster engine

Heightened sensors capable of listing any Mobile System in rapid succession

Multi-lock Weapon System (Also known as Full Burst Mode)

Equipment Interface unit on back, upper legs and lower right arm

Gundanium Armour covered in Variable Phase Shift armour eventually Variable Trans-Phase armour

**Information:** A design built from the Freedom and the Providence that is compared to the Original Freedom, it is larger than most Mobile Suites and has a Superior Power System compared to normal Gundams, used by a ZAFT High Commander known as the Dark Commander or Dark Messiah to OMNI

**Pilot:** Krane Yamato/Hibiki

**Code:**ZGMF-L98C/MRF (Close/Mid Range Fighter)

**Name:**Berserker

**Producers:**Meteor City Secret Research Teams

**Powerplant:**Ultracompact hyper-Deuterion nuclear reactor

**Operating system:**** G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**ewtype **D**estroyer **A**rmored **M**odule

**Weapons:**

4x folded combinable "Ragnarok" Compact Anti-Ship Short Swords (they can combine into a double-bladed sword before the two combined blades combine together to create and 4 bladed double sword), each blade looks like a longer sliced-in-half Beam Sword used by the GOUF Ignited, all 4 are stored on back

2x MA-M942B "Super Vajra" beam sabre, stored in waist

1x MA-20A "Divine Rage" beam cannon in chest with beam bending capabilities

2x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" beam cannon, located in palms

2x RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerang/saber, located in upper legs

**Other Equipment:**

Variable Phase Shift armour

Wings of Light beam wings

**Information:**The 1st Nuclear GUNDAM to use an Ultracompact hyper-Deuterion nuclear reactor, it like its successor, were used in the design for the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam

**Pilot:**Shane Asuka


End file.
